UN REENCUENTRO INESPERADO
by Coderiel
Summary: ¿Harán de buenos celestino Ulrich y Yumi?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, e decidido empezar poniendo el prologo un poco lo que va a ser esta nueva historia que ya puse en mi perfil, espero que os guste y me salga bien plasmar todas las ideas que tengo en la cabeza. Un besoo

**UN REENCUENTRO INESPERADO**

PROLOGO

**_Cada uno de los cinco tienen vidas independientes, un trabajo diferente en lugares distintos, cada uno disfruta de su vida a su manera… pero lo que no saben es que el trabajo les volverá a unir de una manera drástica y sin alternativas de vuelta… El misterio formara ahora parte de sus vidas… los sentimientos resurgirán¿ o no?... Las mentiras se destaparan… Un secreto que creían que conocían solo los cinco, se volverá su peor enemigo, ya no hay escapatoria, existe la entrada pero no la salida. ¿Podrán cumplir el objetivo y seguir con sus vidas cotidianas?_**

**Yumi Ishiyama.**

Desde que me mude a Japón toda mi vida entera había cambiado, hacia años que lo hice y no me arrepentía, ¿Nostalgia?, tal vez, para que negarlo, pero aquí la vida era completamente diferente, no podía seguir ahí después de todo…

Tenia un pequeño apartamento el que podía costearme, tenia una cocina con un salón, dos habitaciones y un baño-aseo, vivía sola y a veces echaba de menos la compañía que en Francia era mas cercana que aquí…

Ahora trabaja como becaria en una de las empresas mas internacionales de Japón, mi trabajo consistía en ordenar, archivar papeles, llevar cafes o algo mas y hacer todo el trabajo sucio que los demás empleados no querían hacer y dejaban acumular en un lado de la mesa.

Tenia un trabajo estresante y aunque era una simple becaria, tenia que vestir con camisa, pelo recogido, falda de tubo y unos tacones no muy altos. Siempre tenia que coger el metro y llegar antes de tiempo ya que aquello era un caos…

Había un chico que se sentaba cerca de mi minúscula mesa. Era él, el que me ayudaba cuando me perdía al principio y la verdad que me parecía un chico atento, amable y físicamente no estaba mal, se me hacia raro, ya que me acostumbre a los occidentales…

El disponía de coche aunque en horas punta era lo mas estresante que podía conocer la paciencia de cada persona, pero aun así se ofrecía a llevarme a casa y eso lo agradecía.

Nuestra amistad iba cada día un paso por adelante, cada vez me sentía mas a gusto con el y disfrutando de su compañía, la de Makoto …

**Ulrich Stern**

Siempre me imagine mi vida de otra manera, nunca pensé que acabaría trabajando con mi queridísimo padre, pero había que sacarse las castañas del fuego y era la única manera. Cuando una persona se fue lejos de mi, mi valor se fue con ella y lo único que quedaba era mi cobardía por no hacer frente a las situaciones que realmente me cambiarían la vida, aquella que tanto anhelaba, al igual que toda mi felicidad… voló tan lejos…

En cierto modo me despegue de lo seguro para vivir el día a día como yo queria, ya no creía en el amor y lo único que me llenaba era ir con Odd a echar unos tragos. Tenia un piso en la misma ciudad donde estudiaba años atrás.

Compartía el piso con Odd cosa que hacia que las cosas fueran mas fáciles, al principio, era complicado ver como él disfrutaba de su libertad y como manejaba su vida como el quería, eso es cierto modo me daba envidia. Cada sábado venia acompañado de una nueva chica que ni siquiera podía presentarme por el gran pedo que se cogía o por ni siquiera saber su nombre…

Yo seguía esperando a un día que nunca llegaba, a una chica que no volvería a aparecer, ni siquiera sabia donde estaba exactamente ni a que se dedicaba, pero como bien decía Odd, algún día tendrás que superarlo y vivir la vida al máximo, al estilo Odd.

Opte por ello, me canse de esperar y la verdad que, no me paraba a ver que chica tenia de vez en cuando a lado en mi cama, ya que ni siquiera llegaba a conocerlas realmente, eran líos de una noche, disfrutaba del momento al igual que ellas, era crudo decirlo así, pero era la realidad…

**FIN**

Bueno hasta aquí el prologo de la nueva historia en el siguiente capitulo meteré a los tres que faltan pero mas que todo irán centrado en lo que os voy poniendo. Espero que os guste y que tenga buena acogida ya que e querido mezclar un poco de todo. Se como irán cada capitulo hasta el final, así que será continuo. Muack, hasta pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas, he vuelto y cargada de imaginación y con algo mas de tiempo(espero). Bueno este es el primer capítulo que ya tenía ganas de ponerlo, a ver que acogida tiene este fanfic, espero que buena. Voy a intentar meter de todos los géneros, y aun que todos son protagonistas alguno resaltara mas como siempre, seguro que sabéis de quienes hablo ;). Bueno espero que os guste y que no os decepcione.

**1\. Esperando lo inesperado**.

Me encontraba sola paseando por las calles más transitadas de Tokio, me había vestido lo mas formal posible para entrar en la oficina a "servir" a uno de los magnates japoneses mas importantes del país. Estaba de prácticas, así que no me quedaba otra que obedecer ordenes de ese presuntuoso y malhumorado ricachón, aparte de los mandatos de la prepotente directora general, con la que siempre tenía roces.

La empresa era enorme y a todos los tenían en la gran sala con sus mesas individuales de tamaño minúsculo y con sus teléfonos con el que poder apilar toda la basura de la empresa.

A lado de la mesa estaba un chico japonés al que gracias a él me apañe el primer día que llegue. Por así decirlo fue mi salvador en el tema empresarial, me enseño como le gusta a cada jefe todo, donde van los papeles, donde estaba la mesa de café,… Me caía bien y la verdad que si conseguía que me contratasen seria gracias a él.

Era especialmente simpático, que alegraba mi monótona vida un poco, se llamaba Makoto era originario de Tokio, tenia la misma edad de veinticinco años que yo y por eso nos entendíamos tan bien. los dos estábamos en el rango mas bajo de la empresa. Trae café, ordena estos informes, clasifica por orden alfabético estas fichas… Éramos los mandados de la empresa entera, pero era algo y eso era mejor que nada. Comía rápido cada día como podía y de malas maneras, el trabajo ocupaba casi todo el tiempo de mis días y el poco que me quedaba lo pasaba con los compañeros de trabajo.

Por no hablar que vivía en la punta más barata de Tokio, donde tenía un pequeño pero acogedor apartamento. Las escaleras eran estrechar pero aun lo era mas el ascensor, de esos tan antiguos que tienes que cerrar la puerta manualmente para que se ponga en funcionamiento. Me recordaba a un viejo ascensor al que en otros tiempos estaba acostumbrada a él, solo que mas moderno. Aun así el apartamento mantenía el encanto típico de Japón. El suelo estaba cubierto de un tatami no muy bonito pero cálido, las puertas eran correderas, la cocina era pequeña pero el baño era amplio ya que contaba con la bañera cuadrada y las duchas bajas con el cuenco original. Mi cama se trasformaba aquí, en un futon al típico estilo japonés.

Cierto era, que desde que decidí volver a Japón, no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría en la otra parte del mundo, sobre todo en Francia. Mis antiguos amigos solo se habían quedado en antiguos, nadie opto por mantener contacto y yo por tonta y estúpida que hubiera sido tampoco. Simplemente cada uno siguió sus vidas por su lado.

Al salir del trabajo Makoto y yo fuimos a un restaurante a cenar Sushi, ya que era nuestros plato favorito y mas de ese restaurante. Nos sentamos uno frente al otro y empezamos a comer como locos, ¡menudo hambre nos daba el trabajo!. Cada uno comió hasta tener el estómago saciado mientras ayudados de shake nos pasaba mejor la comida. Por suerte mañana era nuestro día de descanso, así que estábamos tranquilos.

Después de esa fantástica cena, se ofreció para acompañarme hasta mi apartamento cosa que acepte, estaba contenta y me sentí a bien estando con él. Me monte en su coche mientras hablábamos de los compañeros de trabajos y de los jefes, creando alguna burla inofensiva. Se bajó del coche para acompañarme a la entrada, llego aquel momento que tanto odiaba desde siempre, las despedidas incomodas. Me despedí como de costumbre, un adiós y gracias por la cena pero al girarme, oí mi nombre, lo que no me imaginaba era que al darme la vuelta me daría un beso en los labios, me quede sorprendida sin apartarme y sin mover un solo musculo de mi cuerpo, hasta que él se separó, mirándome y sonriendo. Hasta mañana llegue a escuchar mientras se alejaba de mi vista.

Entre en casa, deje los zapatos y me deje caer en el sofá tal cual estaba parándome a pensar en lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Desde aquel día, me di cuenta de que me empezaba a gustar Makoto y me hacía sentirme cómoda como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Nos veíamos dentro y fuera de la empresa y cada vez me reía mas con él, visitábamos lugares preciosos y disfrutaba de su compañía. Por todo ello decidí ser su novia.

Pero no todo era tan bonito como me imagine, no era por él era mas por mi, o por así decirlo era por mi, directamente.

Todo empezó cuando…

Decidimos salir a cenar en primavera, eran fiestas entonces y cada uno vestía con los trajes tradicionales japoneses, con kimonos. Era una gran feria donde los puestos de comida, bebida, los bailes y desfiles japoneses invadían las calles.

Probamos todo lo que podíamos, entre bebida y comida, todo lo que había era artesanal y siempre sabia mejor que el de las grandes empresas, así que, había que aprovechar. Dimos grandes paseos recorriendo cada rincón. Nos sentamos en un banco al final de la feria para poder observar bien los fuegos artificiales que iluminaban toda la ciudad. Makoto me pasaba el brazo por encima de mis hombros, mientras yo apoyaba mi cabeza en uno de los suyos.

Cuando los fuegos finalizaron fuimos dando un paseo hasta llegar a mi apartamento, donde me acompaño y le invite a pasar. Le ofrecí algo de beber, pero negó con la cabeza, la verdad que después de todo lo que habíamos bebido era lo menos apropiado. Me senté en el sofá a su lado y encendimos la televisión para poder ver alguna película.

Mientras veíamos la película, Makoto se iba acercando mas a mi, llegándome a abrazar hacia él. Alce la cabeza y le mire, él respondió girándola y mirándome al igual que yo. Cada uno se fue acercando hasta juntar nuestros labios en un beso, un largo e intenso beso que cada vez cogía mas fuerza y mas calor. Sus brazos empezaban a bajar hacia mis hombros, haciendo que la fina tela de seda del kimono cayese hasta mis codos, dejándole ver mis clavículas y mi escote desnudo. Me dejaba llevar, notaba como sus manos ansiosas recorrían mi espalda para desatarme el obi, y como lograba con gran certeza hacerlo. La sujeción del kimono cedía al desaparecer las ataduras del obi, pudiendo así bajar mas todavía el kimono. Me agarro de la espalda para tumbarme en el sofá y notar al instante el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Aparto sus manos de la parte trasera de mi cuerpo para poder desabrochar el kimono por delante, sus manos frías recorrían mi vientre lentamente, mientras algo que crecía se iba haciendo notar en mi vientre…

\- Makoto, yo…

\- ¿Que pasa Yumi? ¿Estoy haciendo algo inapropiado?

\- No es eso, es solo que no estoy preparada… todavía.

Dije mientras me incorporaba y me cubría bien con el kimono, Makoto me gustaba y le quería, pero no podía, no estaba lista para entregarme a él. La razón no la diré, simplemente no era el momento.

\- Sera mejor que te deje descansar, mañana hablamos. No te preocupes.- dijo mientras me besaba el pelo.

\- Gracias por lo de hoy, y yo siento…

\- No tienes nada que sentir , Ashita.

\- Sayōnara

Me despedí de él mientras veía como se alejaba de mi apartamento…

* * *

Desde entonces estuvo actuando con normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado, en cierto modo era un alivio pero no podía dejar de pensar el por qué no me preguntaba el por qué no podía. Estoy segura que tendría mil preguntas en su cabeza y sin embargo la mía llena de dudas… ninguna sobre él, quería estar con el, pero quería estar segura de que el estaba bien.

Llegamos a la empresa como cada mañana, todo en nosotros seguía normal, cada vez pasábamos mas tiempo juntos, sin agobios, cada uno teniendo su espacio. Intentábamos que en la empresa no se notase nada raro, simplemente que diéramos la imagen de unos buenos compañeros de trabajo.

La directora nos hizo llamar a los dos a su despacho, no creía que se enterarían tan rápido pero aun así había que ser cautelosos y acudir lo antes posible. Llamamos a la puerta y esperamos a que nos dieran paso. Cogimos asiento y nos sonrió, diciendo que los dos tendría que irse en un par de días fuera del país para llevar a cabo un trabajo importante del que solo se podría realizar en el extranjero. No nos dijeron el País ni siquiera en que consistía lo que tendríamos que hacer, pero era obligatorio ir, ya que ascenderían de puesto al acabar ese trabajo.

Nos dieron permiso para retirarnos e ir a preparar todo el equipaje que pudiésemos, no nos dieron las indicaciones justas de cuánto tiempo estaríamos, supusimos que sería al finalizar aquel misterioso proyecto.

Metí todos los trajes del trabajo y toda mi ropa informal que utilizaba habitualmente, con la que mas cómoda me sentía. Las maletas estaban a rebosar de cosas, algunas útiles y otras seguro no tanto, pero prefería ser precavida a no serlo.

Saque una foto con mi móvil de todo mi equipaje y se la mande a Makoto , con la que me respondió con otra foto que mostraba con su poco equipaje. Fui a la cama pronto pero no dejaba de pensar en lo misterioso que había sido todo lo de irnos de viaje tan repentinamente y el por que de solo dos tristes becarios…

Apague mi despertador de un golpe seco y me levante de un salto, rumbo al baño me iba desvistiendo de mi pijama para meterme en la ducha, mientras el agua fría recorría mi cuerpo conseguía despejarme y tener algo de mejor aspecto del que amanecí. Me vestí con la ropa que había dejado preparada ayer, me asee y me peine un poco, ya que ahora tenia el pelo algo mas largo, tardaba un poco mas en peinármelo de lo que recordaba anteriormente. Me encamine hacia la cocina haciéndome un té, no muy caliente para poder bebérmelo lo mas rápido posible antes de que llegara Makoto montado en el taxi.

Y tan rápido… ya que mi móvil tenía dos mensajes de él diciéndome que subía a ayudarme a bajar todas esas maletas. Abrí la puerta y entro un Makoto emocionado al que no solía estar tan acostumbrada a ver, entro y me dio un beso de buenos días en los labios, cosa que aun se me hacia algo inusual.

\- ¡Ohayō! Ya veo que estas lista para irnos.

\- Kon'nichiwa, si eso parece. Te veo muy emocionado.

\- Y es que lo estoy, por si no te has dado cuenta, es nuestro primer viaje juntos.

\- No si ya me parecía a mi, parece que te estas occidentalizando.

\- Si lo dices por el beso, me apetecía hacerlo. Por cierto, ¿Por qué crees que vamos a occidente?

\- No se supongo que intuición femenina.

\- Me lo tendría que haber imaginado… ¿Lista?

\- Si, vamos.

Nos calzamos a la entrada como siempre y bajamos por el ascensor, ahí estaba el taxista con cara de pocos amigos, que al ver todo lo que yo llevaba se bajo para meter al maletero. Nos montamos en la parte trasera cada uno en una de las ventanillas mirando el paisaje, para luego poder recordarlo con mas claridad cuando estuviésemos en el lugar que nos deparasen.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y fuimos a la oficina a por los billetes mientras facturábamos las maletas a un lugar aun desconocido. Cuando dimos nuestros apellidos y nombre, lo único que nos dijeron era que ya estaba todo listo, que no necesitábamos los billetes ya que tenían todo tasado por la empresa. Cada vez se me hacia mas raro el hecho de no saber a donde nos dirigíamos. Un hombre trajeado se acerco a nosotros pidiéndonos que le acompañásemos hasta el pasillo de la entrada del avión. Miraba y miraba pero no conseguía ver ningún dato sobre el destino.

Al entrar al avión, nos sentaron en unos buenos asientos, de los del final. A nuestro lado aun no había nadie, pero el hombre trajeado aquel, entro a la vez y se sentó junto a nosotros.

\- Perdona,¿ pero nos puede decir aun que sea el destino?- aproveche a decir.

\- Cogió su móvil y realizo una llamada mientras me hacia un gesto con la mano, como que esperase.

\- Oye Makoto, ¿no te parece muy raro el que nuestro destino sea un tema tabú?.

\- No creo que lo sea, simplemente ahora nos lo dirán ¿no crees?.

\- Se me hace raro, pero igual soy un poco exagerada.

\- Tal vez un poco, relájate y disfruta del viaje.

\- Esta bien, aun así cuando cuelgue le volveré a preguntar.

El avión ya empezaba a despegar y ese hombre aun seguía hablando por teléfono, además ese avión parecía no tener megafonía o por lo menos yo no oírla ya que, ni con esas me entere del destino. Makoto estaba muy tranquilo, pero conociéndole era algo habitual, seria una cabezona por el resto de mi vida pero necesitaba saberlo.

\- Oiga señor, ¿nos puede decir de una vez a donde nos dirigimos?

\- Si claro, vuestro trabajo lo realizareis desde… Francia.

\- ¿Francia?

\- No tendrá inconveniente, señorita Ishiyama¿ no?.

\- Pues…. No, y ¿a que parte de Francia vamos?.

\- Yumi,¿pasa algo?- interrumpió Makoto.

\- No, nada, es que Francia… no se… me imagine otro lugar.

\- Tranquila, si vamos a París no hay problema, ya que es la ciudad del amor.- dijo guiñando un ojo.

Si, y la ciudad de mis recuerdos también… En si tampoco tenia motivos para contarle mi pasado a Makoto, todavía no podía hacerlo, ya que Xana era un secreto y si le contaba cualquier cosa puede que desvelase algo, cosa que todos juramos no hacerlo, y no quería marcar ningún rastro sobre eso, pero… Estaba nerviosa y mucho…

Después de tantas horas de viaje, entre dormir pequeñas cabezadas, hablar , reír con Makoto y mirar por la pequeña ventanilla, vimos la ciudad, la gran ciudad de París, volvía a estar en Francia después de seis años y medio. En cuanto puse un pie en el aeropuerto mi corazón latió fuerte al recordar todos esos recuerdos que pase aquí. Makoto cada vez me miraba mas extrañado y yo cada vez tenia mas miedo de que podría sospechar algo.

Un coche negro y grande con el logo de la empresa nos estaba esperando fuera. Aun eran las nueve de la mañana, y todo podía verse en perfecto estado, parecía que la ciudad había cambiado bastante aun que aun mantenía ese brillo que tenia cuando me fui.

Montamos en el coche mientras el hombre trajeado metía todo el equipaje ayudado de otro en el maletero del coche. Veía cada sitio por el que estábamos pasando y vi el cartel que indicaba que salíamos de Paris. Preferí no preguntar ya que podía parecer pesada y causar alguna pregunta inapropiada.

Makoto rompió el silencio preguntando el por qué nos habían escogido a nosotros dos y no a otros mas cualificados, la respuesta de los hombres de traje fue que los dos hablábamos francés perfectamente y porque en la empresa querían tener gente bien formada para progresar y que este trabajo era muy importante, para eso y para la empresa.

Seguí observando el camino, y no veía mas que campos verdes y mas campos con alguna casa suelta, nos metimos por un camino lleno de piedritas, parecíamos alejarnos bastante de la carretera. No calcule bien el tiempo del trayecto, pero estaba lejos. Llegamos a una casa enorme cerca de un lago y un gran campo verde.

\- Aquí es. Os enseñare la casa y vuestros puestos de trabajo, ellos se encargaran del equipaje.- dijo abriendo la puerta.

Entramos en esa gran casa, constaba de tres pisos, en el primer piso había una gran cocina, un baño una sala de estar enorme y dos despachos cada uno con tres mesas. Subimos por las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso, donde se encontraban seis habitaciones y otro gran baño. La tercera planta no pudimos verla ya que estaba candada con llave, nos comento que esa sala utilizaríamos en otro momento, mas adelante. Nos dio dos móviles uno a cada uno y se fue sin dejarnos hablar.

\- Makoto, no se te hace raro que haya seis habitaciones siendo solo dos personas.

\- Si, seguramente vendrán mas becarios de otros países a trabajar.

\- Ya, puede ser, es lo lógico… .

\- Por cierto Yumi, nunca me habías dicho que hablabas francés.

\- La verdad se me olvido y no le di importancia. ¿Bueno escogemos habitación?

\- Claro, subamos el equipaje.

\- Escogimos cada uno una habitación, no podíamos crear sospechas y tampoco quería crear situación precipitadas con el.

\- Creo que me daré una ducha. Después de viajar lo necesito.

\- Vale, iré a dar una vuelta al lago y sus alrededores mientras tanto.

\- Vale, sin problema, iré a buscarte cuando acabe.

\- Bien, tomate tu tiempo.

Me metí en el baño y cerré la puerta, me quite la ropa y la deje tirada por el suelo, encendí el agua de la ducha y espere a que se pusiera en la temperatura que me gustaba. Me metí, en la ducha y empezó a caerme agua por el cuerpo, suerte que había unos jabones pequeños que ponían de cortesía, por que se me olvido por completo el coger los míos. Me enjabone y estuve debajo del agua bastante tiempo.

Oí como Makoto volvía de su paseo, la verdad que me estaba retrasando mucho en ducharme, apague el agua y al correr la cortina me di cuenta de que la las toallas brillaban por su ausencia. Me gire mirando hacia la pared de la ducha y grite.

\- Tráeme una toalla por favor.

Escuche como subía las escaleras y se aproximaba al baño, toco dos veces y le di permiso para entrar. Me gire dejando mi cuerpo de medio lado mientras extendía el brazo que medio tapaba mis pechos, quite la cortina y cogí la toalla, destapando el rostro de la persona que me daba la toalla…

**FIN**

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo, espero que os halla gustado, creo que como comienzo esta bien los datos y eso que doy, claro que conforme escriba se sabrán mas cosas y otras hasta el final nada. YA siento el desaparecimiento pero me han pasado cosas de gafes… . Pronto actualizare los momentos. Espero vuestras opiniones. Un besoo enorme. (No me va muy bien lo de la ortografía, es mi maldición con los portátiles, no lo toméis en cuenta que lo corregiré mas detalladamente)

CodeYumyUlrich: Jajaj Francia no va a temblar Europa ;). Yate dije en su momento que me hizo mucha gracia lo de Makumi ni siquiera lo había pensado pero ahora ya esta denominado eso para esos dos. Que haríamos sin tus ocurrencias. Un beso, espero que te guste.

CodeYumishiyama: Pues se me paso, mil perdones, tranqui que las siguientes te aviso, el que últimamente el tiwtter me esta mareando. Espero que te guste este también, tengo las ideas frescas y se hasta el final aun que lo hare un poco largo, que si no… un beso cariñin.

holaminombreesdrama : Me alegra verte por este también . SI creo que casi todos hemos pasado por algo parecido en algún momento… siempre pasa eso, ni idea de por que. Ulrich actúa no como es el pero igual siendo el mas adulto y frustrado por así decirlo. Espero no hacerte llorar, creo que no me pasare de dramática esta vez jeje. Un beso :)

codedellarobia: Jaja que boba eres, pensaba que decías fuerte por el irse una noche con cada una no por trabajar con Walter, este chico pierde el norte esperemos que encuentre su brújula ;) . Yumi es Yumi, pero bueno ya una se cansa y decide probar cosas nuevas jaja. Un muxu

HeiMao.3 : La verdad que lo quería hacer corto y no dar muchos datos ya que así atrapo a mas curiosos jeje, así creo suspense jeje. Espero que te valla gustando, yo a vosotras también os e echado de menos y mucho. Un besoo.

Gracias a tod s!


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas! Aquí mi segundo capitulo, espero que os guste y que resuelva ciertas cosas pero pocas, se que las personalidades las e cambiado(aposta claro), pero luego se ira viendo todo bien el por que y esas cosas. Quiero meter en este fic un poco de todo y lo conseguiré. ¡A leer se ha dicho!**

**Capitulo II. Incertidumbre.**

\- Aaaaaaaah- grite mientras mi mano se acercaba a su cara para darle una bofetada.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte…y no veas como…- dijo guiñando un ojo.

\- ¿Pero, que haces tu aquí? Y ¿Quién te crees que eres para entrar aquí?.- dije cabreadísima.

\- Pues creo que trabajando y segundo te he dado lo que has pedido.

\- ¿Yumiii, que pasa?.- dijo Makoto entrando ¿Quién eres tu?.

\- Me llamo Ulrich Stern. ¿y tu?.

\- Soy Makoto. Encantado, nunca había oído hablar de ti, ¿eres el dueño de la casa?.

\- Lo mismo digo, si para mi tu nombre es la primera vez que lo oigo, que casualidad. Si soy el amo de llaves.

\- ¡Fuera de aquí los dos.!- dije gritando.

Creía estar viviendo una ilusión por culpa del yetlag pero, no podía estar tan aturdida como para haber visto a Ulrich, después de tantos años… Había cambiado bastante, aun que seguía manteniendo esa misma esencia y alguna que otra cosa que tanto lo caracterizaba. Lo mejor en lo que podía pensar era que hacia el aquí, que clase de broma era esta. Sabía que tenía que vestirme y rápido para salir del baño y dar la cara. Salí con la toalla y me fui a la habitación en la que deje mis maletas, me puse lo primero que pille y baje al salón, donde solo veía a Makoto sentado.

\- Makoto…

\- Yumi creo que tenemos que hablar, esto cada vez es mas raro.¿Te ha hecho algo ese tal Ulrich? – dijo preocupado.

\- No, he gritado del susto nada mas.

\- Te entiendo, la verdad que si me apareciese un desconocido también lo haría.

\- Desconocido dices. ¿No te referirás a mi?, bueno, claro para ti si, pero para la señorita, para nada.- dijo Ulrich apareciendo.

\- ¿Ya os conocíais?- mascullo sorprendido.

\- Pregúntaselo mejor a ella.

\- Si…

La conversación fue interrumpida, ya que unas pitadas de la bocina de un coche no hacían mas que sonar y para colmo, parecía que el coche venia rápido y medio derrapando. Ulrich opto por mirar por la ventana, pero sonreía haciendo saber que conocía al propietario del vehículo.

\- Bueno, Yumi espero que de Odd te acuerdes.- dijo molesto.

\- Claro que me acuerdo de cada uno de vosotros…

La puerta ya se habría y dejaba verse a un Odd también cambiado, con un pantalón un poco arreglado sujeto de un cinturón, una camisa ,como no, morada y con los botones de arriba desbrochados. Mantenía el pelo rubio pero corto y no dejaba ver sus ojos por esas gafas de sol. Su brazo agarraba a una chica rubia despampanante.

\- ¡Ulrich!, Ya viene la fiesta.

\- Bienvenido Odd y tú también Stephanie. Mira quien ha venido, Odd.- dijo mientras Odd me miraba incrédulo.

\- Yumi,¿ Yumi Ishiyama? No puedo creérmelo, ven aquí chica y dame un abrazo.

\- Yo tampoco me lo creo, Odd.

Me levante ante la atenta mirada de Makoto, esa mirada que decía que no sabia que estaba pasando ni por que yo conocía a esas personas de habla francesa. Me acerque a Odd y me abrazo fuerte mientras en el oído me decía "me alegra verte" . Me separe de él algo aturdida, no sabia muy bien lo que estaba pasando, el cansancio y la presión se me juntaba en el cuerpo como si una carga de 100 kilos cayese sobre mi, solo que lo que realmente estaba cayendo era mi cuerpo desvanecido y mi mente en blanco.

_Ulrich pov_

Quería ver a Yumi, soñaba con verla desde hacia mucho tiempo, sabia que si sucediese, que a ser cierto esperanzas tenia pocas, seria en alguna cafetería o en alguna circunstancia normal, pero en esas… ¡jamás!. Cuando entre por la puerta ojee todo lo que pude de aquella gran casa de trabajo donde, unos trabajadores teníamos que realizar un proyecto importante de importaciones y exportaciones, pero en cuanto subí a dejar la maleta en una de las habitaciones, oí aquella voz que tenia la familiaridad de alguien que yo conocía, algo cambiada tal vez, pero mantenía aquella voz de una mujer fuerte y segura de si misma, pidiendo una toalla. No iba a ser descortés y rechazar sus peticiones de dársela, además, no había nadie mas en casa. Entre y me plante frente a ella, intente no mirar, pero como se suele decir, la carne es débil, aunque solo fuera de reojo. Le di amablemente la toalla que ella tanto anhelaba, eso si, la torta y el grito mereció la pena. Era cierto que estaba enfadado con ella, desilusionado, amargado en vida, por no entender su manera de huir…

Llego el Makuto ese o Makoto o como se llame, haciéndose el héroe, no podía con tipos como ese, Yumi ya era mayorcita al igual que todos. Yo había seguido un camino, ella otra y bueno, todos la que pudimos escoger. Tenía rencor hacia ella, pero no quería estar mal, nunca volvería a ser como en los viejos tiempos, yo ya no creía en el amor y menos en el de ella, le tenia cariño, pero ya esta.

Salí del baño sin creer todavía que me habían metido en una casa con Yumi y los demás que estarían al caer, del resto estaba informado pero de Yumi…, no tenia ni idea, la única información que por cierto e de decir que fue escasa, fue que teníamos que hacer ese trabajo. Que allí nos darían instrucciones mas precisas y que vería a Odd, Aelita y Jeremie.

Fui a servirme un trago, algo de Whisky tal vez o lo que fuese, vi como el acompañante de Yumi se sentó en el sofá, era Japones por los rasgos y estaba casi seguro que no me gustaba, dolía el que Yumi ni siquiera nos hubiese mencionado, pero las cosas ahora eran asi. Escuche como Yumi bajaba por las escaleras y tenia una conversación con el decidí poner la oreja para saber de que hablaban, estaba claro cual seria el tema. No quería quedarme solo con eso por ello intervine.

Lo que no sabia era que Odd estaba al llegar con su querida Stephanie la chica mas caliente de toda la empresa, la que se encargaba de los recursos humanos de la empresa, la verdad que recursos tenia y humanos ni te cuento… Vi como Yumi caía al suelo desmayada después de abrazar a Odd, me acerque pero Makoto ya estaba zarandeándola y cogiéndola en brazos para llevarla a su cama. Mire como subía a su habitación y opte por cambiar mi maleta a la habitación de enfrente de la de Yumi, quería tener toda la información posible, ya que no me fiaba de él. Una vez colocado todo mi arsenal volví al salón y me senté. luego subiría a ver que tal estaba Yumi, si Makoto le dejaba tomar aire por si sola, claro.

\- Odd, sírveme a mi también.- le dije enseñando mi vaso.

\- Te hare el coctel Odd el magnifico. Nadie se resiste si no mira… - dijo moviendo las cejas ante Stephanie.

\- Lo que sea me lo tomo, y mas para el día de hoy. Por cierto Odd ¿tu sabias algo de esto?.

\- No tenia ni idea, pero esta preciosa ¡eh Ulrich! además se ha desarrollado bastante de lo que recordaba, lo he notado cuando me ha dado el abrazo.

\- Ni siquiera me he fijado, tu siempre tan cerdo.

\- ¡Venga ya!, no soy idiota se que te has fijado.

\- Odd déjalo ya.

\- ¿Por cierto quien era ese tío?

\- Amigo de Yumi, supongo o su salvador.

\- O tal vez su marido, o prometido o algo… ya sabes como son ahí para esas cosas.

\- Puede ser…

\- Me descolocas Ulrich. – dijo dándome el vaso.

\- ¿Sabes Aelita y Jeremie cuando llegan?

\- Creo que en un par de días, antes tenían que acabar algo que no entiendo, ya sabes.

Hice un gesto con la cabeza, y me acomode en el sillón, vi bajar al chico japonés y sin siquiera mirarnos coger un vaso lleno de agua.

\- Eh chico, ni siquiera nos han presentado, soy Odd. Pero me puedes llamar el magnifico, en Francia no se me conoce por otro nombre.- dijo mientras le apretaba la mano.

\- Esta bien, soy Makoto Arakawa.

\- Seria buen momento para conocernos ya que tenemos que realizar un trabajo juntos, y el trabajo en equipo es importante.

\- Si, pero no ahora, Yumi acaba de despertar y tengo que subirle el va…

\- Tranquilo hombre- dijo Odd cogiéndole del hombro y sentándole en el sillón junto a él.

\- Stephanie le lleva el vaso de agua, ya sabes, entre mujeres se entienden mejor. ¿No te importa verdad?.- sonrió preguntándole a Stephanie.

\- Para nada, es un placer.

Quería subir pero sabia que no era el momento, acabaríamos discutiendo, peleando y en su situación no quería perjudicarla y menos violentarla. Aun así seria entretenido escuchar la conversación del nipón y de Odd e incluso seria interesante saber cosas de él.

\- ¿Bueno y que tal se vive en Japón?

\- Bien, bueno como en todas las ciudades si te adaptas no hay problema.

\- ¿Os han dado alguna información sobre esto?

\- Ninguna y hasta Yumi sospechaba, pero si es algo raro. ¿No lo habréis planeado vosotros?

\- No, ¿crees que montaríamos todo esto sin ningún beneficio?. Sabemos lo justo.

\- Eso es mas de lo que sabemos nosotros.

\- Bueno… ¿y de que conoces a Yumi?

\- Nos conocimos en la empresa, los dos somos becarios y congeniamos a la primera y desde entonces empezamos a conocernos y ahora pues…

\- ¿Pues que? Estamos en Francia así que las cosas claras.

\- Pues eso que Yumi, es mi novia.

Cada letra de novia se me clavaba lentamente y punzante dentro, no tenia que tener ningún efecto sobre mi, era rabia lo que sentía, pero no dejaría que eso me afectase, no podía decir nada ya que era el menos indicado, había seguido una vida, de placeres con algunas mujeres y eso era ahora lo que me interesaba.

\- Ves no costaba nada decirlo.- le dijo Odd

\- ¿Y vosotros de que la conocéis?

\- Pues íbamos desde pequeños con ella a la escuela, vamos éramos amigos, íntimos amigos, eso lo sabe muy pero que muy bien Ulrich. ¿Verdad?.

\- Si, digo no. A ver todos éramos amigos y ya esta.

\- No me había hablado de vosotros nunca, bueno de algún si pero de otros ni sabía.

\- Esta Yumi siempre tan reservada, apuesto que de mi si.

_Mientras tanto en la habitación_

\- Yumi, ¿se puede?- dijo bajito Stephanie

\- Si, claro.

\- ¿Que tal estas?- pregunto mientras entraba.

\- Bien, ha sido un desmayo sin importancia.

\- Bueno aun así toma un vaso de agua.

\- Gracias, y ¿Makoto?

\- Esta con los chicos hablando y eso. Por fin te pongo cara Yumi.

\- ¿Sabias de mi?

\- Claro, Ulrich y Odd a veces hablaban de ti.

\- Éramos amigos eso es todo. ¿Por cierto sabes que hacemos aquí?

\- Pues algo de trabajo pero no sabemos mas.

\- Ya eso se, pero por que justo Odd, Ulrich, Aelita y los demás…

\- Casualidad supongo, ya que las empresas serán parecidas y estarán relacionadas por temas empresariales.

\- Sera eso, y¿ quién es vuestro jefe?.

\- Stern, el padre de Ulrich. Aun así lo mejor es que descanses, mañana podríamos hablar y conocernos.

\- ¿Walter?. Si, claro.

\- Un placer Yumi.

\- Lo mismo digo.

Que tenia que ver el padre de Ulrich con todo esto, y todos ellos estaban al tanto, era todo bastante raro, pero no podía culpar a nadie ya que a Makoto le había ocultado cosas, y le debía una explicación. Espere a que vendría a la habitación que nada mas bajar aquella chica, subió de inmediato.

\- Yumi, ¿estas mejor?.

\- Si, gracias. Makoto yo…

\- Tranquila ahora descansa, mañana cuando estés mejor hablaremos del tema, no te preocupes por nada. – dijo dándome un pequeño beso en la frente.

\- Gracias por todo.

Vi como se alejaba y se iba a su habitación, no podía negarlo, era un chico tan atento… no quería tener ningún secreto con el. Pero seguia algo confundida de haber visto a Ulrich y a Odd. Habían cambiado físicamente bastante, Ulrich era mas alto mucho mas alto, mantenía ese flequillo castaño que le caía por la cara aunque era algo mas corto, su cuerpo había aumentado y su voz se había vuelto mas grave. Sabia como era cuando estábamos todos juntos, pero ahora solo sabia como era físicamente, nunca me había esperado reencontrármelo en estas condiciones…

Una luz se encendía para guiar a aquella persona que subía las escaleras. Se aproximaba sigilosa a mi puerta hasta que sin golpear abrió la puerta, me hice la dormida por si acaso. Se sentó en mi cama, cerca de donde estaba presionando la manta.

\- Yumi, te haces tan mal la dormida como siempre.

\- ¿Que quieres Ulrich?- dije mientras maldecía que me hubiese pillado.

\- Solo venia a saber si estabas bien nada mas.

\- Si, ya estoy bien solo es cansancio.

\- Veo que en eso no has cambiado, sigues igual de orgullosa.

\- Ulrich, no empecemos.

\- Bueno ya veo que estas bien, descansa.- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi. -Si necesitas cualquier cosa estoy en la habitación de enfrente- dijo susurrando en mi oído.

\- Tranquilo se cuidarme sola- dije mientras le empujaba hacia atrás bruscamente.

\- Ya chao- dijo despidiéndose con los dedos como antiguamente.

Decidí girarme dándole la espalda. ¡Que se creía!, que si necesitaba algo acudiría a él como si nada… lo notaba tan distinto al Ulrich tímido y reservado de antes…

**FIN**

**Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capitulillo, espero que os halla gustado, se que hay muchos diálogos, pero me apetecía, como era de esperar era Ulrich el de la ducha, no se si había quedado muy lógico (Que puede que si). Como leéis Ulrich esta algo cambiado de forma de ser bueno en general todos, pero ya se ira viendo todo, lo explico por si acaso. Estoy ilusionada con este fic por que creo que la trama que tengo preparada el tiempo como transcurre y todo es buena. En este no dudo, te puede gustar o no, pero bueno espero que sea de que si. Un beso y mil gracias.**

**Reviews**

**codedellarobia****:**No esta vez para nada, es mas as sido la primera jaja, que ilusión y que rareza al mismo tiempo es tu record. Me alegro que te hallas sentido como en el país que visitare el año que viene que emoción. Si Makoto es un trozo de pan bañado en leche (asi de tierno) esta segura de estar con el, eso te lo digo yo jaj. Ya le vendrá la brújula marca Stern (Registrada) yo también querria una jej. YA se iran viendo cosas del viaje etc.. Kisses sweeeeet.

**CodeYumyUlrich** Comenzado esta ya el duelo, ¿Quién ganara?a saber… jaja (Yo lo se, yo lo se). Si Yumi esta bien con Makoto y lo importante es que si le hace feliz… pues… pero el destino pone pruebas y a saber… hombre es que si has probado a un Ulrich ya no quieres otra cosa jaja. Si ya tienes el final resuelto… pero habrá taaaantas cosas. Un beso y gracias enserio.

**Gianira:** Aquí estoy de nuevo, después de un tiempo (Si, bastante lo se)pero e vuelto y vengo con las pilitas cargadas, asi que me tienes para rato, aquí tienes el nuevo cap, espero que este también te guste. Gracias por todo un beso.

**escritoralove****: **Gracias, me alegro que te encantase el cap, siiii acertasteeee, jajaja para ser malévola iba a poner a Will (Se me paso solo 1 min), pero como no iba a ser nuestro querido Ulrich, ahora es un perver. Jajaja. Tranquila emociónate todo lo que quieras eso es bueno. Gracias un beso.

**holaminombreesdrama:** Espero no haberte decepcionado al ver quien era el chico de la ducha… jaja, yo también e estado prisionera(asco total) y lo pero que pronto lo volveré a estar, soy un pájaro con una sola ala. LA empresa `pues solo puedo dar los datos que doy al principio pero ya se irán sabiendo… es el misterio.. jaja. Pues entre ellos en Japonés pero cuando están con los demás en Francés claro, si no seria una falta de educación. Según les de. Jajaja me hace gracia que especules con todo eso, me alegra que te preguntes esas cosas, y creo que te las e solucionado al menos alguna. Bueno ahora ya sabes que reacción tienen después de tanto tiempo. Gracias y un beso


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno si la verdad que no e tardado nada en actualizar así que... espero que esteis content s. Tengo que decir que me imaginaba reacciones de cualquier tipo con este fic, las mismas que yo tendría si no fuera mio. Tengo que decir que las cosas no son lo que parece... y mas en este, no puedo decir mas cosas que si no... me quedo sin caps. Espero que os resulte interesante y lo mas importante que os guste y lo leáis con la mente abiertisima jajja. Bueno eso es todo. Espero actualizar esta semana los otros dos fics. besoss.(Que luego tal vez no me veáis el pelo hasta el 10 de Junio).**

**Cap. 3 . Conocidos extraños.**

**Yumi pov.**

La luz dejaba notarse por las ventanas, entraba posándose en mi cara, queriendo abrir mis ojos, pero no quería sin estar segura que seguía en Japón en mi pequeño y solitario apartamento y que todo lo ocurrido ayer era una pesadilla, realmente no era tan ilusa para creerme tal cosa. Mentiría si dijese que no me alegraba de verlos, pero también me hubiese gustado que fuera de otra manera. Lo que nunca llegue realmente a imaginarme era, que Ulrich hubiese cambiado tanto, de esa manera tan arrogante... .Sabia que después de irme sin dar ninguna pista de mi paradero, la cosa pintaría mal, pero no me imaginaba que hasta tal punto. Temía el salir de la cama y el volver a ver sus caras desconcertantes y a la vez desconfiadas hacia mi, pero tenia que ser fuerte y decidida. El motivo era trabajo y después una mejor vida, por ello aguantaría lo que haría falta, ademas tenia a Makoto a mi lado y eso era un fuerte apoyo en estos momentos.

Me desperece estirándome lo mas que pude hasta que mis manos pegaron con la cabecera de la cama. Gire y vi el despertador que estaba en la mesilla de mi izquierda. Era tardísimo marcaban la una y media del mediodía. Retire todas las sabanas que me cubrían, me puse en pie y me vi reflejada en el espejo del armario. Me quite la ropa y cogí algo cómodo que ponerme y bajar, lo mas seguro que todos estarían en pie.

Arregle mi pelo atándome una coleta y decidida, abrí la puerta, seguí el pasillo hasta dar con las escaleras, baje sigilosa para oír o ver que se cocía ahí abajo. Asome mi cara para ver mejor ,pero parecía que en el salón no había nadie, en cambio se oía y olía algo en la cocina, por lo que mi olfato dedujo que se trataba de comida japonesa. Me acerque y vi a Makoto cocinando, centrado en lo que hacia. Me acerque hasta él.

\- Ohayo - salude, mientras acariciaba su brazo.

\- Yumi, buenos días. Veo que estas mucho mejor.

\- La verdad que si, realmente necesitaba descansar.

\- Me alegro tanto. - sonrió.

\- Makoto, creo que tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas, esto me desconcierta tanto... Todo es tan raro... pero ayer cuando subió Stephanie me dijo algo importante, la empresa a la que corresponden es... .

\- Lo se Yumi tienen que ver con el padre de ese Ulrich.

\- ¿Como lo sabes?- dije sorprendida.

\- Llamaron esta mañana de nuestra empresa y realice alguna pregunta, no dijeron mucho pero si alguna cosa.

\- ¿Bueno y que mas?

\- Es mejor no hablarlo aquí aun, podríamos mas tarde dar un paseo y hablarlo.

\- Si esta bien, tienes razón.

Makoto acaricio mi cara con delicadeza, sus manos iban agarrando suavemente mi cara y se iba acercando a la mía. Sus ojos se cerraban y mi cuerpo se acercaba para recibir su beso...

\- ¡Pareja!- dijo Odd vestido ligero de ropa mientras me quitaba disimuladamente.

\- ¡Por mi no os cortéis hombre!. Veo que estas mejor Yumi, me alegro. Solo vengo a por un poco de nata... ya sabéis... - dijo guiñando un ojo.

La verdad que Odd no cambiaría nunca, seguía igual, tanto con la comida como con las mujeres, solo que ahora mezclaba ambas... Me alegraba tanto verle así de bien, sabia que aun que fuese Odd, le dolía lo que hice, sabia que no seria fácil la convivencia, y me dolía de verdad, pero las cosas eran así y no había vuelta atrás.

\- Makoto huele que alimenta. Espero que sepas hacer albóndigas en salsa, entonces ya... - dijo Odd haciéndole la boca agua.

\- Odd no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo el mismo. - dije riendo.

\- Yo siempre seré el mismo, nunca daría pasos en falso y menos con la comida. - dijo algo serio.

\- Odd yo...

\- Ya tendremos tiempo Yumi, ahora me están esperando arriba. - expuso mientras se iba con el bote de nata en mano.

\- Yumi, que te parece si me quedo cocinando y cuando este te aviso, si no contigo alado me distraeré.

\- ¿No quieres que te ayude?.

\- No gracias.

Cogí la taza de té que Makoto tenia en la encimera y me salí al porchecito de la casa, era amplio, de madera, como aquellas típicas grandes casas francesas. Me apoye en la barandilla mientras miraba al horizonte, era cierto que no me había dado cuenta del sitio tan bonito en el que nos encontrábamos, había un bosque y el sol brillaba alto. Y aquel olor a naturaleza pura del que tanto me recordaba a mi infancia, a mi infancia en Francia. Una infancia de la que cada uno de ellos formo parte, y que siempre compartíamos aquel gran secreto. Mire hacia un lado y vi a Ulrich también apoyado en el otro extremo de la barandilla. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba y mi corazón latía fuerte, sentía algo de miedo y desconcierto. Sabia que era Ulrich, pero un Ulrich totalmente desconocido para mi. Le mire y vi como seguía mirando hacia el paisaje. Giro la cabeza y me miro con esa mirada, que antes creía conocer pero que ahora esa desconocida.

\- ya veo que te has recuperado.- se dirigió a mi sin quitar vista al paisaje.

\- Si ya estoy bien, solo era cansancio.

\- Seguro...

\- Ulrich dime algo, ¿Esto lo habéis planeado vosotros verdad?.

\- Si has deducido eso, dime el motivo por el cual iba a hacer yo eso.

\- Para, para...

\- Para que Yumi, ¿para verte? ¿Para volver a oír tu voz? ¿Para que eh? contesta.

\- Dímelo tu mismo.

\- No seas absurda, quieres. ¿Crees acaso que estas en condiciones de pedirme explicaciones?.

\- Ulrich, se que esto es cosa de Walter, ya se que trabajas para el.

\- Ayer te diste un golpe en la cabeza o que. Y si trabajo con el, algunos aceptamos lo que nos toca sin huir.

\- Se que hice mal pero no me voy a justificar.

\- No te lo e pedido, la verdad que me da lo mismo. Solo quiero tener el trato de trabajo contigo que para eso estamos y así acabar con esto lo antes posible y así volver a nuestra vida.

\- Esta bien, sera pura relación laboral, por mi parte es lo que también quiero.

\- Que así sea.

Entendía hasta cierto punto su reacció lo conocía como antes creía hacerlo, pero era cierto que si no había sido Walter, ¿quien habría sido?, era algo raro pero lo acabaría descubriendo. Estuvo mal el haberme ido de esa manera dejandoles aquí y yo en la otra punta del mundo, y la razón... Se que ni siquiera tuve contacto con ellos, con ninguno de ellos, el tiempo iba pasando y la cosa enfriando y ya no había manera en la que pudiese, hablar con ellos. !A comer! grito Makoto. Me fui de ahí dejando la barandilla sin mi apoyo. Entré dentro y Ulrich estaba poniendo la mesa, Odd estaba ya en la cocina ayudando a Makoto a llevar la comida a la mesa. Fui a la cocina y ayude en lo que pude. Todos nos sentamos en la mesa, tenia en frente a Ulrich a Odd y a Stephanie, por suerte Makoto estaba a mi lado.

\- Bon apetit- dijo Odd cogiendo la comida para echársela al plato.

\- Lo mismo - dijimos a la vez.

Cada uno se iba sirviendo a su mismo plato, y el silencio se hizo presente ya que nadie decía nada. Odd estaba engullendo la comida y los demás nos limitábamos a mirar a nuestro plato mientas comíamos, ¡esta delicioso! se escuchaba, pero conversación no había hasta que Stephanie saco tema y menudo temita...

\- Makoto esta buenísimo. Bueno contarnos algo de vosotros. Así nos iremos conociendo.

\- Bueno pues, vivo en Tokio y soy becario en una de las empresas mas importantes de Japón junto a Yumi.

\- ¿Asi? y ¿como os conocisteis? ¿como surgió lo vuestro?.

\- Yo llevaba mas tiempo que Yumi en la empresa, y al principio cada uno hacia su trabajo y ya esta, pero yo me había fijado en Yumi, a decir verdad destacaba del resto de las personas que estaban en la empresa, bueno a la vista esta. comento mientras Ulrich hacia atragantarse con la comida.

\- Makoto no hace falta que...- le dije avergonzada.

\- No,por favor continua - dijo Ulrich mirándole atentamente.

\- Pues yo me ofrecí a ayudarle a Yumi, ya que era nueva y la cosa ahí es muy rápida y agobiante. A partir de ahí empezamos a hablar, luego dábamos paseos, íbamos a cenar y una cosa llevo a la otra...

\- Lo típico y ya esta. - explique cortandole.

\- ¿Y que es de vosotros?- pregunto Makoto.

\- Pues los tres trabajamos en la misma empresa, yo soy de recursos humanos, Odd de marketing y Ulrich es el que se encarga se supervisar y de realizar informes, reuniones... .

\- Odd y tu sois pareja, ¿verdad?, espero no molestaros.

\- Si- dijo Stephanie - No- dijo Odd.

\- Perdona Odd, ¿que soy tu juguete sexual?- dijo mientras le daba una torta y se levantaba de la mesa.

\- No, no quería decir eso , perdóname- le afirmo Odd mientras iba tras ella cogiendo un puñado de comida.

\- ¿Bueno y tu Ulrich te gusta tu trabajo?.

\- Me fascina. La verdad que es lo que hay y ya esta.- afirmo.

\- Eres conformista por lo que veo.- respondio Makoto.

\- Si, es que a veces no queda otra, ¿verdad Yumi?

\- Si así es.- dije con retintín.

\- ¿Y tu tienes pareja?.- siguio Makoto.

\- No, pero tampoco necesito, estoy bien así.No quiero depender de nadie y que nadie dependa de mi.- explico seguro.

\- Yo pensaba mas o menos asi, pero ahora no sabría que hacer sin Yumi.

\- Makoto, no exageres...- dije avergonzada.

\- Es la verdad. Yo creo que tener pareja es lo mas bonito que te puede pasar.

\- Somos polos opuestos entonces. Pero tienes razón Makoto se os ve tan bien juntos..., sois tal para cual. -dijo sonriendo.

\- Gracias.

Prefería no abrir la boca ni contestarle a Ulrich, quería escuchar todo lo que tenia que decir y hacer, estaba siendo un estúpido.

Ulrich pov.

Primero llega Yumi con su taza de té en la mano y se apoya en la barandilla, sin siquiera percatarse de que yo estaba ahí primero. Mantiene esa mirada al horizonte, yo no voy a ser menos y miro hacia allí, se que ayer me preocupe realmente por ella, no le deseo ningún mal ni mucho menos, pero el ambiente se puede cortar con un cuchillo entre nosotros. Aun así, quiero saber si se encuentra bien o mal y me salta con que yo e creado todo esto... No podía creer que de su boca saliese esa desconfianza hacia mi. Me dolía de verdad, tendría que ser yo el que desconfiase de ella de esa manera. Para colmo Stephanie, como siempre tan cotilla, saca el temita en la comida, y el MAkoto este como no, a soltarlo todo por esa boquita. Juro que mientras lo contaba con esa cara de felicidad me daban ganas de coger el plato y estamparselo en su cara. Se que no debiera importarme pero, me daba rabia, se le veía a ella tan feliz junto a el, y yo.. ¿que es de mi?...podría volver a ser feliz como cuando lo fui algún tiempo... no se, tal vez a veces pierdo la esperanza, pero por el tiempo y las cosas supe que me equivoque... que Yumi y yo no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Todavía lo recuerdo...

Recuerdo el día en el que Yumi, dijo de hacer una escapada al bosque todos juntos... Comimos, reímos, y disfrutamos de ese perfecto día. Era cierto que a ella se le notaba algo rara, pero nadie le dio importancia, nadie menos yo. Al hacerlo no me quede con la duda, sabia que a Yumi si le pasaba algo, había que sacarlo con abre corchos y el mismo día en el momento justo. Decidí hacerlo, me importaba tanto... que digo, la quería con todo mi ser. Le acompañe a casa, por el camino íbamos riendo y Yumi me miraba con cara rara como si algo me escondiese. Llegamos hasta la esquina de su calle, donde puertas mas adelante se encontraba la de su casa, Me enfurecí al recordar que desde esa esquina vi a William lanzarse sobre Yumi, uno de esos días que me armaba de valor para declararme pero que nunca sucedía. Aquel día comprendí que no hacia falta declararse... por que ella y yo sentíamos algo por dentro que el resto necesitaría hacerlo con palabras, pero nosotros con una mirada, una caricia o incluso una sonrisa lo sentíamos. Llegamos hasta su puerta y puse mi mirada firme en sus profundos ojos, ella me miraba también.

\- ¿Yumi estas bien? a mi no me engañas hay lago raro.

\- Es que me da pena que las cosas cambien, eso es todo.

\- Las cosas no tienen por que cambiar, siempre estaremos todos juntos, te lo prometo.

\- Ojala sea así.

\- ¿Pero por que dices esas cosas?

\- Nada, por lo de lyoko, tonterías.

\- No te preocupes.

La mire fijamente y sin darme cuenta la estaba abrazando y ella ami fuertemente, sabia que estaba sensible, pero a veces Yumi soportaba mucha presión por parte de ambas cosas que aguantaba hasta que explotaba de estas maneras. Me separe de ella, y mi corazón tomo el mando de mí, acercando mis labios a los suyos, fundiendonos en el primer beso, en el primer beso de sentimientos, en el primer beso que revivía a cualquier persona que no tuviera alma.

Parecía estar viviendo el sueño que tuve desde que la conocí... hasta que caí en cuenta. Una carta a cada uno de nosotros al día siguiente era el resultado de lo que realmente llegaría. Una despedida fría y absurda, dejándonos a todos... de esa manera tan fría y tan poco honrada... Tarde tiempo ,si, pero me di cuenta que una persona que te hiere el corazón, no lo merece y no merece la pena seguir amándola...

**FIN**

**Bueno aquí el tercer capitulo, espero que os este gustando y si no pues... a leer otra cosa jajaj. No enserio, se que igual es algo diferente, pero bueno a mi me gusta escribirlo y poco a poco ira cogiendo color. Creo que puede dar bastante jugo este fic e intentare exprimirlo al máximo. no prometo nada pero intentare poner el máximo esfuerzo. Por lo que veo en el ranking estoy contenta ya que tiene casi las mismas visitas que el de pasado, presente y futuro (Que también esta muy bien eh! me tengo que echar yo flores que si no...)y lleva muchísimo menos tiempo. así que seguiré feliz de la vida.**

**Reviews**

**Sara Eaton Everdeen : **Bienvenida, mil gracias me alegra mucho que te este gustando, ya que siempre da cosa los nuevos y mas cambiándoles la personalidad. pero mil gracias y un beso espero que este también te guste. un kisu.

**CodeYumyUlrich: **jaja Yumi la cagoteo con Ulrich. La verdad que la moceta esta como joder con Ulrich menudo cambio mas malo que ha dado el pobre. y en el fondo aixxx Ulrich aixxxx. Si la verdad que si, que estos se dejan de hablar hasta por decir que mañana piensa que va a hacer sol y luego llueve. son así. jej espero que te este gustando. gracias kisu(me a dado por ponerlo en japones).

**holaminombreesdrama: **Mas vale que va con ironía jajaj, si Ulrich esta vació, dolido y crea ese mecanismo de defensa como si nada le importase, pero en verdad es un sufridor nato jaj. me alegra que te este gustando. Si, te entiendo, a muchas nos pasa cosas, que a veces no crees que te pasaran pero la gente y mas la vida dan tantas vueltas... que a veces te superan y lo único que te apetece es huir. William voló... muy muy lejos o tal vez noo, eso ya se vera. jaja Odd se lo sabe montar bastante bien, es un ligon nato. Y Ulrich le da alegrías al cuerpo. o no quien sabe. Jer y Lita aparecerán ya en breve. je espero que este te guste y te quite un poco la espinita. Gracias kisu.

**codedellarobia: **jajaj pobre a ver tampoco lo quería poner a lo putero simplemente a lo Odd jaja un poco mas mayor y mas perver, que seguro que este tio evoluciona así. A Ulrich se le va un poco, pero me gusta verlo así mas atrevido y despechado por asi decirlo pero me hace a saber quien no mira si esta un chico denudo en una ducha mojado jajaj yo también lo haría aun que sea por Makoto es Makoto, tan tierno y tan así él, bueno supongo que te puede gustar u odiar o ambas al mismo tiempo, pero la chica buscaba una vida tranquila y el se la da. El trabajo se vera en el siguiente cap. pero por algo están ahí... . Estoy diciendo demasiadas cosas. gracias kisu. sweeeeeet.

**Nolo COBRALINK: **jajaja tengo complejo Flanders, nahh para nada me dio por ahi jeje. Me alegra que te guste esta historia, jaja te gusta Makoto eh? a mi no mucho es como tan perfect el tio que me dan nauseas jaja soy inconformista. Me alegra que lo sigas me hace ilusion siendo tu. Espero que consigas escribir que tengo ganas de leerte. gracias kisu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas. Aquí traigo el cuarto capitulo de este fic, que por ahora es el que me vais pidiendo, estoy súper contenta enserio con este, con los ánimos y todo eso, estoy que me salgo gracias a vosotr s. Ahora si que si hasta el día 10 de junio no podre pasarme por aquí, la culpa los malditos exámenes… pero así luego lo retomo con mas ganas y seguiré con los otros dos fics. Acabare el de momentos y del otro subiré cap, pero así igualo en caps este y el otro. Bueno espero que os guste, quiero que la historia valla poco a poco, no quiero meter capítulos paja, que los odio, pero quiero ir a pasos pequeños(sin aburrir). Muaaak.**

**4\. Solo ocasionalmente.**

**Ulrich pov.**

Teníamos mucho tiempo libre, hasta que Jeremie y Aelita aparecieran, no podíamos llevar a cabo el trabajo, cada vez estaba mas raro en esta casa, había momentos en los que el ambiente se podía cortar con cuchillos, hachas, machetes o con cualquier objeto punzante y peligroso. Por una vez iba a ser un chico listo y me tome las cosas con calma, no quería pasar mi estancia aquí, de mala gana y con mala actitud, eso sí, sin olvidar lo que pasaba entre todos.

La gran idea de Makoto, fue aprovechar el buen día saliendo fuera al jardín a cenar y después poder ver un poco el paradero en el que nos encontrábamos, en el paisaje, los lugares y demás. Era cierto que me sentía un poco solo, cada uno tenía a su pareja del sexo opuesto cosa que yo no, Odd era Odd sin mas dilaciones ya se entiende a lo que refiero. Luego ese Makoto parecía el chicle pegado en la suela de la zapatilla de Yumi, así que de eso tampoco ni hablar. No me juzgare mal, soy un chico solitario en situaciones y a veces adoro estar en soledad conmigo mismo, pero hay en otras ocasiones que lo detesto.

Por decisión de las chicas de la casa, decidieron mostrarnos cada una sus hazañas culinarias, así que se encargaron de preparar algún aperitivo. Odd y yo íbamos llenando la nevera con bebida, como no, entre ellas no podían faltar cervezas, era de mis bebidas favoritas y mas en verano que son bien fresquitas. Por si no fuera poco, a Odd se le ocurrió hacer carne a la brasa para cenar, en plena naturaleza. Todos asintieron ante esa idea.

Subí al baño de arriba para prepararme, ya que en él guardaba mi cuchilla de afeitar y mi neceser de aseo. Abrí la puerta sin siquiera llamar y entré. El baño estaba un poco vaporoso, quite el vaho del espejo, cogí la espuma y después de agitarla me la puse sobre la cara, agarre la cuchilla y empecé a afeitarme, aun que, tenia que pausar a pocos para desempañar el espejo. Mientras tanto note por detrás como unas manos húmedas y un fresco aroma a champú me abrazaban por detrás, tocándome el torso, moviendo las manos de una manera seductora y delicada. Agarre una de sus muñecas y me gire. Intentaba deshacerse de mi camiseta, agarre sus muñecas y las baje hacia su posición.

\- - ¿Stephanie que te crees que estas haciendo?.

\- - Ayudarte a desvestirte para que te des tu ducha matutina.- dijo mordiéndose el labio.

\- - Pero a ti que te pasa. ¿Crees que le haría algo así a Odd?- balbucee molesto.

\- - Ya sabes, la carne es débil y mas si entras cuando estoy yo.- dijo mientras se aproximaba mas a mi.

\- - Stephanie para ya. – argumente mientras la apartaba.

\- - Vamos Ulrich, sabes que desde que nos conocimos los dos teníamos ganas de esto.- dijo haciéndose la inocente.

Salí del cuarto de baño, la verdad que el ambiente era el idóneo, pero esta chica volvía a sus andadas de siempre.

Paso desde que mi padre la contrato. Entro a la empresa, como alguien despampanante, era de altura media, pero siempre vestía con esas ropas ajustadas, esas camisas, que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación de un hombre y unos tacones de diez centímetros . Cada hombre de la empresa la miraba con lujuria y deseo, de esas veces, que apartarías las cosas de tu escritorio de un golpe y la pondrías encima de la mesa y… bueno a lo que iba. A cada uno de la empresa los tenia embobados con sus sinuantes curvas y esas medidas de escandalo.

Cada uno de ellos soñaba con tenerla entre sus brazos, cada noche o cada hora. Pero yo no era uno de esos, en esos momentos, no era ese tipo de chica que me llegaban a gustar, no podría estar con una por así decirlo, que lo mas importante en su vida es la belleza y el estar siempre perfecta. Ella siempre me guiñaba el ojo o me hacia provocaciones poco decentes, pero nunca prestaba la suficiente atención. Un día llego mas lejos de lo normal, entrando en la sala de las maquinas de café. La chica tenia recursos y mas cuando sutilmente derramo su vaso de café en su blusa, cosa que instantáneamente tuvo el valor de desabrocharse botón por botón mientras mas se acercaba a mi para que la secase. Lo único que consiguió… Nada le entregue los pañuelos de papel para que ella se secase, había estado apunto de caer en la tentación pero fui fuerte y resistí. Desde entonces paso un tiempo que ni siquiera se me acercaba a saludar.

Odd en cambio se derretía ante ella y ante ese sueño suyo de… bueno de los que tiene Odd. Empezaron a coquetear y a llegar a mas cosas, lo se, por que algunas veces salían juntos del despacho o incluso de los baños, mientras se ponían bien la ropa o el pelo. Aun así Odd no estaba saciado ya que seguía haciendo de las suyas con otras mujeres. Ella ya me advirtió que nunca se rendía hasta conseguir lo suyo. De ahí la reacción del baño.

Volviendo a la realidad, me baje al otro piso para meterme en el baño de abajo, quería acabar de afeitarme. Pero al bajar algo llamo mi atención al escuchar como Makoto y Yumi hablaban en la cocina, no pude evitarlo y sigilosamente me acerque sin hacer el menor ruido posible, para escuchar lo que decía.

\- - Yumi, cuando podamos nos alejamos y hablamos de las cosas que sabemos, pero por lo visto, alguno de la empresa si que tiene bastante información sobre todo esto.

\- - Si ¿Y quien crees que es? Tal vez Stephanie, ya que no la conocemos.

\- - Puede que Ulrich ya que tiene relación directa con el jefe.

\- - ¿Ulrich? Se lo pregunte pero créeme que el no a podido planear esto, no sacaría nada en claro creando esto.

\- - Bueno… he visto cómo te mira, es como si te odiase de alguna forma.

\- - Puede… pero no es de esos.

\- - Yumi, todo el mundo cambia con la edad.

Como podía ser tan cabron el tío este, no teníamos ni idea del motivo por el cual estábamos aquí, solo sabíamos que era algo de trabajo pero por lo demás ni idea. No culpaba de que los de la casa sospechasen y menos ese MAkoto. Sabia, desde el primer momento que no me gustaba, si puede que por razones que... . Pero el caso es que no entiendo que hace metiendo mierda al resto. La verdad que yo era el mas sospechoso, pero no era motivo, parece que Makoto me veía como un rival y quería quitarse ese peso de encima o tal vez había otras razones, que por supuesto averiguaría.

Aproveche que Yumi subía hacia la habitación, le agarre del brazo y la empuje al baño.

\- - ¿Pero que crees que estas haciendo?.- grito soltándose de mi.

\- - Escúchame hay algo de tu novio que no me acaba de gustar. – dije convencido.

\- - Ya claro… Sigues siendo el mismo, que pasa Ulrich que no te cansas de estar celoso, ni después de seis años.

\- - ¡Pero que dices!, se lo que intenta. Intenta ponerte en mi contra diciéndote que yo tengo algo que ver con esto, pero no es así.

\- - Encima te tomas el lujo de espiarme… Ulrich, no pensaba que llegarías a esas.

Se fue mas enfadada que nunca, ¡joder que asco!, no debería de importarme lo que pensase ella, pero pensaba que aun quedaría algo de confianza, que sabría como era y que aquel chico testarudo que conocía seguía siendo honesto. Se que solo quería tener la relación laboral con ella, pero no quería que pensase cosas raras sobre mi y tampoco me fiaba de Makoto ...

**Yumi, pov.**

Tal vez debería replantearme lo que me dijo Makoto, era un buen chico, un chico que me hacia sentir bien y complacida, y ahora para colmo, Ulrich me espía. De esas maneras en las que estaba actuando, me hacia que pensar, nunca pensé que dudaría en algo así pero no tenia pruebas, aun que siendo realista yo también tuve una pequeña duda de la razón por la que estábamos aquí. Sabia que no nos darían instrucciones hasta que todos estuviéramos juntos, y cosa que Aelita y Jeremie llegaban en un día o dos.

Me subí y me cambie de ropa, no quería oler a comida. Baje abajo una vez cambiada y cogí alguna cosa, la saque fuera y camine hasta la hoguera que estaba encendiendo Odd para hacer la cena a la brasa. Me acerque a él.

\- - Odd, ¿que tal vas?- expuse mientras le miraba.

\- - Bien, la cosa se me da bastante bien , como con todo.- dijo sonriendo.

\- - Jajaja, eso no se yo…

\- - Yumi, ¿dime ahora que podemos hablar, por que motivo decidiste hacernos eso?.

\- - Odd yo, paso algo que…

\- - ¡Yumi!, te e estado buscando.- grito Makoto

\- - Makoto, estaba trayendo cosas.

\- - Ya veo. ¿Me ayudas a traer el resto?.- me pregunto.

\- - Si claro. Odd ya hablaremos en otro momento.- articule mientras me alejaba.

\- - Si, tenlo por seguro. Además ahora hay que disfrutar.

Camine dentro junto a Makoto y cogía las sillas que podía para llevarlas fuera. Al acercarme a la puerta vi a Ulrich y a Stephanie salir con mas cosas hacia fuera, no quería cruzarle palabra, estaba tan molesta con él. Es cierto, fui yo la que me fui sin dar explicaciones, y después de lo que paso… pero eso ya queda en el pasado y ya somos adultos y maduros o al menos eso pensaba, cosa que él demostraba lo contrario.

Parecía que ya no quedaba mas cosas por traer, y colocamos las sillas alrededor de la hoguera, cogiendo cada uno un asiento. Odd se encargaba de poner la comida en las brasas que iba apartando. Ulrich estaba sentado enfrente mía, estaba sonriendo y hablando con Odd y Stephanie. Makoto me pasaba el brazo por encima, ya que no es que hiciese mucho calor.

Vi las miradas de ambos y la de Stephanie que rompió el silencio, para variar, a esa chica le gustaba hablar y sobre todo preguntar.

\- - Bueno disfrutemos de esta gran cena. – dijo sonriente.

\- - Que así sea.- dijimos el resto.

\- - Después de probar mi comida no vais a poder vivir sin Odd.

\- - Por lo que veo Odd, tu eres el mas presumido del grupo.

\- - Si, pero por que tengo razones, que a la vista estan. Y tu Makoto que es de ti cuéntanos algo.

\- - Prefiero que me contéis vosotros, como os conocisteis con Yumi y esas cosas.

\- - Pues fuimos a la misma academia, a Kadic y ahí nos conocimos, Ulrich fue quien la metió en la pandilla, ya que ambos practicaban juntos pencak silat, y por lo que las artes marciales no llamaban mucho la atención, mas que a estos dos. ¿Verdad Ulrich?

\- - Si, Yumi y yo éramos los únicos alumnos, luchábamos cuerpo a cuerpo… - expuso con retintín.

\- - Bueno pero ahora ya tiene con quien practicarlo, ya que yo lo practico desde hace bastante también.- corto Makoto.

\- - ¿A si? Eres una caja llena de sorpresas. – le contesto Ulrich.

\- - Si parece que tu también Ulrich.

Esperaba que Makoto no entrase en el juego de Ulrich, se le notaba que Ulrich le tenia el mismo aprecio que a William, lo de William no era para menos, pero con Makoto no, eso no lo iba a permitir.

\- - Yumi, y¿ has seguido practicando?- dijo Odd con normalidad.

\- - Bueno… si cuando tengo tiempo.

\- - Aquí podremos practicar Yumi, tenemos todo el terreno para nosotros.- me dijo entusiasmado MAkoto.

\- - La verdad que si, no lo había pensado.

\- - Makoto, pongámoslo mas interesante, te reto a un combate mañana, así me podrás enseñar tus técnicas y yo las mías, será un combate amigable, veo que tenemos bastantes cosas en común. – expreso Ulrich amigable.

\- - Acepto, siempre se dice que no se conoce bien a la persona hasta que luchas contra ella.

Cada vez se estaban comportando mas como niños, pero estaba claro, que si Ulrich le propondría eso a Makoto, él no rechazaría. Seria entretenido ver luchar a ambos ya que eran muy distintos a la hora de luchar.

\- - ¿Yumi?.- me saco de mis pensamiento Stephanie.

\- - Si, dime.

\- - Se te ve callada y distraída.- dijo preocupada.

\- - No es nada.

\- - ¿Es así como surgió lo vuestro?- volvió a abrir la boca esta chica.

\- - ¿Lo nuestro?.- Pregunte sorprendida.

\- - Si, Odd me contó que Ulrich y tu siempre estabais juntos y que no solo erais un par de amigos- dijo Stephanie la cual hubiese matado ahí mismo.

\- - Bueno era algo complicado, que no es necesario contarlo aquí.

\- - Pero por que no hay nada malo el hablar del pasado es algo bonito, y asi quiero conoceros mejor.- dijo.

\- - Lo que pasa es que la cosa es complicada a la distancia… es mejor no recordarlo Stephanie. – contesto Ulrich serio.

\- - No tenia ni idea de que estuvieseis… - dijo Makoto con cabeza baja y apretando la lata de cerveza que sostenía, mientras se levantaba.

\- - Makoto, no es para ponerse así… - dijo Stephanie disculpándose.

\- - ¡Makoto espera! – dije mientras salí tras el.

Anduve rápido y lo alcance junto a un árbol, que sostenía una hamaca de tela.

\- - Makoto espera.- grite alcanzándole.

\- - Yumi, por que no me habías contado que tuviste algo con Ulrich.

\- - No pensé que fuera necesario, el forma parte de mi pasado en ese aspecto.

\- - Sabia que había algo raro entre los dos, el te mira con rabia.

\- - No fue así, yo decidí irme a Japón y no volví a contactar con él, hasta que nos encontramos en esta casa, por ello no te conté nada.

\- - Sabes, cada vez salen nuevas cosas que no se de ti, pero también mas cosas de las que estoy seguro que de esto tiene el algo que ver con el echo de estar aquí.

\- - Makoto sobre eso yo… no se… todo se acaba sabiendo, eso esta claro.

\- - Esta bien, dejare que el tiempo lo delate. Además confió en ti y se que el solo es parte de tu pasado.

\- - Si, ahora me importa el presente y eres tu.

\- - Te quiero tanto Yumi… que me da miedo solo de pensar en perderte…

\- - Eso no pasara- le dije mirando a la hamaca.

Makoto me abrazo fuerte como si estuviera desesperado por tenerme, pero yo seguía sin poder entregarme a el, no podía lo sentía desde el fondo de mi corazón pero no podía, y menos en esa casa. Me acerque y le di un dulce beso en labios, cosa que el respondía, con dulzura.

\- - Volvamos o nos quedaremos sin cenar. – dije para no darle importancia.

\- - Esta bien, pero promete, que me contaras todo sea lo que sea.

\- - Te lo prometo.

Volvimos por el camino del que nos alejamos. Makoto agarro mi mano con firmeza, y le mire mientras él me lanzaba una sonrisa. Observamos que Odd y el resto estaban bebiendo y hablando sin parar, parecía que disfrutaban del momento como siempre. Si de algo estoy segura es que Odd y Ulrich siempre serán mejores amigos pase lo que pase. Cogimos asiento, el mismo que habíamos dejado antes de irnos.

\- - Siento haberte molestado Makoto- se disculpo Stephanie.

\- - No te preocupes, ahora estoy lleno de entusiasmo.

\- - Perfecto, entonces.

La mirada de Ulrich no decía lo mismo, aunque en el fondo se le veía bien, reía y disfrutaba de la comida y bebida. No quería aferrarme a todo lo ocurrido con él, quería estar bien y disfrutar de la estancia y realizar mi trabajo lo mejor posible. No podía contarles la verdad por la que me fui sin decir una sola explicación, estaba segura que la merecían pero no podía hacerlo. No por ahora.

Por un rato nos olvidamos de las cosas malas y parecía estar como en los viejos tiempos, disfrutando sin echarnos nada en cara. Bebimos, comimos y disfrutamos de los chistes de Odd y de sus aventurillas de trotamundos que hacían Ulrich y él anualmente. Stephanie parecía una chica amable e inocente, aun que estaba claro que no tenia maldad o eso parecía por ahora, un poco cotilla sí que era. Odd seguía tal cual era él, solo que mas alto y mas mayor pero seguía teniendo el mismo espíritu soñador y gracioso que lo caracterizaba. En cambio Ulrich había momentos como este en los que pensaba que parecía el mismo, pero también en otros que me hacía dudar. Terminamos la velada con un poco de mas bebida que lo normal, con la tripa llena y con un buen ambiente. Recogimos lo que pudimos y el resto lo dejamos para mañana. Por si fuera poco mañana iban a hacer un combate entre ellos dos, la verdad que no me pareció a malas… estaba interesada en ver a dos bueno luchadores, seguro que a partir de ahí se llevarían algo mejor o por lo menos se darían una tregua ya que ambos tenían el mismo pensamiento del otro.

\- - Bueno chicos yo me voy a la cama, mañana me espera un combate.- dijo Makoto despidiéndose.

\- - Descansa lo necesitaras- dijo Ulrich sonriendo.

\- - Lo mismo digo.

Me sentía algo mareada de la cerveza y me senté sin darme cuenta en el sofá, donde Ulrich, Odd y Stephanie yacían sentados. La parejita no hacia mas que tontear y hacerse tonterías, Ulrich disfrutaba mirándolos, si Odd estaba contento él también …

\- - ¿Stephanie por que no subimos y seguimos arriba con la fiesta?.- dijo Odd tocándole la cadera

\- - No esperaba menos- dijo con una risita.

\- - Hasta mañana pareja.- se despidió moviendo la mano

¿Pareja?, si eso fue lo que Odd dijo, me sentía rara al escuchar eso… pero así se dice cuando se quedan solo dos personas.

\- - Oye Yumi… ahora que estamos mas calmados, quería decirte que estuvo mal el espiarte.

\- - Si Ulrich, ya no eres un niño para andar haciendo esas cosas.

\- - Lo se, por eso me disculpo. Dime algo, ¿por qué tomaste esa decisión?

\- - Ulrich, se que pedirte perdón no sirve de nada, entiendo que me odies o me tengas rencor, lo entiendo, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

\- - ¿Acaso te obligaron a punta de pistola?.

\- - No… pero es algo complicado. No puedo decírtelo por ahora, pero espero que algún día lo haga.

\- - Yo también, sabes las veces que me pregunte el¿ por qué?.

\- - Lo se, no quería hacerte daño, pero lo hice y así fue como paso. Espero que algún día puedas olvidarlo y podamos ser amigos de nuevo.

\- - Yo también lo espero, pero no creo que pueda…

\- - No me esperaba otra respuesta.

\- - Mañana será otro día… y te deseo suerte en el combate.

\- - Gracias, espero no dejarle muy mal…

\- - Tu siempre tan creído – dije medio riendo.

\- - Soy seguro nada mas, te darás cuenta que no e cambiado tanto como tu te crees.

\- - El tiempo lo dirá… Me siento algo cansada asi que me voy a la cama, hasta mañana.

\- - Yumi, espera yo… yo… yo…. Que descanses.

Subí a mi habitación y me cerré, no quería que nadie me molestase. Por un momento vi al Ulrich de hacia tiempo, pero….

**FIN**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, dejo cosas en el tintero para el siguiente capitulo y los restantes. ¿Qué pasara en el combate?. Bueno parece que a veces meto al alcohol como si nada, no tengo obsesión por el alcohol, bebo si, de vez en cuando, con ami as y así, se que cuando vas con una copa de mas te salen decir cosas que de normal no dirías ni loca, así que aprovecho el ponerles así. Lo de la pelea podéis pensar en plan como van a llegar a eso… pero es que yo no lo veo como algo malo, ya que yo practico esa misma arte marcial desde pequeña, además creo que es bueno que así recuerden cositas pasadas… ya veréis. Hasta el 10 de Junioooo. Mil gracias.**

**Reviews:**

**codedellarobia**: Su ultimo Kisu no, que con Makoto se da, si no seria solo su amigo no crees?monjita. Todas esas preguntas se sabrán mas adelante. La verdad que tiene que joder y mucho que duden de ti y mas una persona que eso… pero bueno luego ya se ve en este que se dan una tregua pequeña por el bien de todos. Aun que no se sabe cuanto durara bueno yo si el siguiente vendrán jerlita así que aver…. Gracias un kisuu hasta el 10 de jun. Muak.

**escritoralove****: **Gracias guapa, jej me alegra que te este gustando enserio y que lo sigas también, aquí tienes el otro sin esperar al diez es que soy tan buenaaa. Jaja un kisu tq.

**CodeYumyUlrich** : Si tiene que dar y bastantes pero tardara en darlas jaja, es que si no… la verdad que aun que sea su primer beso tendría que ser con ella que si no…. Así es como mas romántico. Jaj gracias un kisu. (por cierto tengo pendiente el de momentos dedicado para ti).

**Sara Eaton Everdeen**: jajaj a veces pasa, lo hago de esa manera para que se vean los sentimientos de ambos, como se sienten en esos momentos, así se ven ambas partes y así decidir en que bando ponerse jaj. Gracias por tus halagos y ánimos de verdad que se agradecen tantísimo… por ello os dejo este antes de tiempo jaj. Un kisu y gracias.

**holaminombreesdrama**: Ese Makoto…. Sin comentarios jja ya me entiendes, el chico tiene sus cosas pero bueno… ya se irán conociendo los nuevos personajes. YA te imagino en la biblio, pobre amiga tuya se quedo sin alguien que le haría caso, pero las circunstancias lo merecían di que si jajaja . William aparecerá pero no se sabe cuando ni como… hay lo dejo ajja. Ahora cada vez miro mi almohada por si acaso. … jaja . MAkoto se dio volteretas mortales y cayo de cabeza nada mas nacer, así a salido… magullado por dentro. La verdad que tíos así a mi me ponen del higadillo, no me gustaría tener un novio tan aburrido… no se. Ulrich, es que tengo debilidad por el, es el que mas me gusta de la serie original y de todo jaja. Jer y Lita contaran sus historias, me da miedo meterles… nah! Así se sabrá el maldito trabajo por fin, se irán poniendo las fichas en su lugar. Muchas gracias, ya sabes las revelaciones por pm. Jaja un kisu.

**andreaerdna**: gracias por el review. Si la verdad que quería hacer historias diferentes a las que estamos acostumbradas, lo digo por las mías de 25 momentos que a veces soy mas pastelosa…. Jaja esta era diferente se me paso la idea por la mente y dije venga a ver que tal. Un kisu.


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenaaas de nuevo. Ya e vuelto despues de los malditos examenes de m... no se ni que tal me han ido y mientas no sepa los resultados estoy feliz. Bueno se que puse el dia 10 pero sera el 11, problemillas de descanso ja. Ya voy por el quinto capitulo sin contar el prologo espero que os este gustando. Queria arpobechar para hacer mencion de la crueldad horripilante que estan haciendo en Brasil por un maldito mundial de futbol. animo a las personas que lo sufren, todo mi apoyol. Bueno y ahora sacar las banderitas a favor de lrich o Makoto que la pelea comienza jej. un beso enorme.**

**5\. Saldando cuentas.**

Aleje mi mirada de su silueta para ponerla en las vistas nocturnas que dejaba el gran jardín. Me serví un vaso de cerveza y salí al porche para poder tomarla con calma. Todos se habían ido a dormir, pero sabia que el hecho de meterme en la cama equivaldría a dar vueltas sin parar. Me senté en el banco a beber mientras reflexionaba de todo lo ocurrido. Era raro el habernos juntado aquí a todos, y yo en las casualidades no creia y menos en el destino.

Mi padre era el dueño de nuestra empresa, pero no teníamos ningún tipo de información ni siquiera el hecho de por que con todas las tecnologías aparentes no lo hacíamos cada uno desde su puesto de trabajo. Había algo que me preocupaba mas que el desconocimiento de este trabajo y era el hecho de que no me gustaba nada Makoto, no se, supongo que actúa así, por que, se esta enterando de todo poco a poco. Es cierto, puede que Yumi ni siquiera mencionase nuestros nombre o que ni siquiera le contase a Makoto nada de su infancia, pero la cara de sorpresa de Makoto cuando salia información de Yumi o de nosotros acerca del pasado de ella, merecía la pena.

Mire hacia arriba viendo como tras la luz y las cortinas de esa habitación dejaba verse una figura tenue. Una silueta que reconocería hasta en la oscuridad. Su manera desenfada de envolverse y quitarse las prendas para meterse en la cama era igual que cuando se movía con agilidad en Lyoko. Aquel sitio peligroso que casi nos cuesta la vida en varias situaciones pero que echo de menos... Escuche pasos que me sacaron de mi pensamiento...

\- Ulrich, ¿no puedes dormir por temes perder contra mi?- dijo fanfarroneando.

\- Makoto, al hombre que quería yo ver justo antes de dormir.

\- No seas sarcástico, no voy a consentir que me dejes en ridículo frente a Yumi.

\- Es verdad, que ya lo haces bastante. Uno mas no se si lo podrías soportar.

\- Un alemán no creo que domine mejor las técnicas que un asiático. Ademas solo venia a por una pastilla para la cabeza de Yumi, es que ya sabes que si no lo usa como escusa para... .

\- Si eso tenia entendido que hacían algunas mujeres con según que hombre, es una pena que no te comprenda en eso es que nunca me a pasado.

\- Creo que cada vez disfrutare mas de la victoria de mañana.

\- Que descanses Makoto, ten dulces sueños.

Me fui sin dejarle decir una sola palabra. Camine hacia delante y me desprendí de mi camiseta. Me agache e hice lo mismo con las deportivas. Sentía la yerba en mis pies descalzos, la brisa chocar contra mi cuerpo. Puse la mente lo mas en blanco que pude y me dispuse a practicar un poco. Makoto lo único que conseguía era que la rabia se apoderase de mi, para poder tener ventaja mañana, pero no era tan tonto como para dejarme influenciar por él. Después de una hora y media con la ropa en mano subí, me metí en la ducha para relajarme todavía mas y me fui directo a la cama.

Los gritos de Odd y de Stephanie me despertaban como cada mañana, supongo que conseguiría acostumbrarme, pero este Odd no se cansaba nunca. Me quede blanco al oír otro ruido de cama que no procedía de Odd, si no de la habitación de Yumi. Conocia aquellos ruidos, no eran de alguien saltando encima de la cama ni de alguien cambiándose de postura. Me puse el pantalón mas cómodo que tenia y baje rápido, no quería seguir escuchando ningún tipo de ruido. La rabia empezaba a apoderarse de mi y eso no era nada bueno. Me tome un vaso de café y salí fuera, respire hondo y calenté con fuerza.

No fui consciente del tiempo que pase en ello, pero las parejitas dejaban asomarse y venir entusiastas hacia donde me encontraba yo.

\- Ulrich campeón, ya sabes, a por él. Enseñale quienes somos, los exguerreros de lyoko.

\- Tranquilo Odd, esto ya es algo demasiado personal.

Odd cogió el papel de la retransmisor. ¡Como le gustaban esas cosas a él!.

_El primer contrincante venido desde Alemania y con años de experiencia tenemos a Ulrich Stern. El segundo contrincante venido desde Tokio tenemos a Makoto. Los dos combatirán en una batalla de pencak silat, donde ambos conocen las reglas. Por supuesto los dos competirán por el corazón de la dama aquí presente_

\- !Callate Odd!- dijimos todos a limpio pulmón.

Nos acercamos al centro del jardín e hicimos el saludo. Me dolía ver a Yumi al otro lado, animándole a él, se me hacia raro ya que la costumbre del pasado decía lo contrario. Makoto tenia una sonrisa demasiado amplia en su cara, estaba convencido que me ganaría, pero yo no tenia ni idea de quien saldría victorioso.

Preferí usar la defensa ante su ataque. Queria ver de que material estaba hecho, yo era algo mas alto que el, pero eso no tenia nada que ver. Empezó dándome patadas altas, patadas que conseguía esquivar fácilmente. Dejo las piernas para atacarme con los brazos, era rápido y fuerte. Hice que se cansara para poder atacarle de manera mas fuerte y que el tuviese puntos de flaqueza. Estuvimos esquivando y golpeando durante un buen rato, ya estaba cansado de que su sonrisa permaneciese en su cara, sabia que podía ganarle... Mire hacia el lado de Yumi la que observaba la pelea con cara de preocupación y desanimo, estaba claro quien quería que fuese el ganador. Lo tenia frente a mi cogiendo aire sin parar, sabia que si le daba un golpe rápido por el suelo lo tiraría y ganaría el combate, en cambio mire al suelo, dándole así el adelanto de mi siguiente movimiento, quien utilizo para tirarme al suelo. Había perdido, sabia que tenia opción de ganar pero decidí perder. Volví a mirar hacia Yumi y en su cara lucia una pequeña y disimulada sonrisa por el triunfo de su novio. Odd corrió hacia mi.

\- ¿Ulrich que haces?- dijo mientras me levantaba.

\- Lo que tenia que hacer.

\- Se que te has dejado, le ganabas con tan solo hacer un movimiento mas.

\- Odd déjalo, así es como tenia que ser.

\- De que hablas del combate o de Yumi.¿eh Ulrich?

Me levante de ahí, hice el saludo, cosa que el evito para ir a abrazar a Yumi. Perdí la pelea y se que me deje, pero mientras hacia el combate lo comprendí todo, Yumi era feliz con ese tipo y yo lo único que hacia era sospechar de él, si yo me encontrase en esa situación actuaria como él, o eso creo. Me di cuenta en la batalla de todas las cosas que rondaban en mi mente como incertidumbres pero ya no me cabía duda que ella lo quería y que deseaba estar con el. Desde este momento e tomado una gran decisión, no volvería a interferir en esto, dejaría que ella estuviese feliz, actuaria como uno mas y ya esta.

Me acerque a Makoto y a Yumi y le ofrecí la mano a él, diciéndole que no había ningún problema por mi parte, que todo estaba bien. Entonces vi la primera sonrisa sincera de Yumi hacia mi.

**Yumi pov.**

No iba a mentir, me sentía bien viendo a dos personas que dominasen tan bien mi preciada arte marcial, Ulrich había mejorado mucho pero seguía manteniendo su esencia de siempre. La cosa estaba reñida o eso parecía . Estaba algo preocupada, pero al final gano Makoto, era la única persona que le animaba ya que el resto como era lógico animaban a Ulrich. Fue un buen gesto por parte de Ulrich el hacer las paces con él de esa manera.

Me subí arriba con Makoto después de eso, se veía con cara de alivio y contento por haber ganado, pero aun así sabia que algo le rondaba por la cabeza, me senté en la cama y él comenzó a hablar.

\- Yumi, ¿te alegras de que halla ganado?.

\- Claro, era una batalla justa.

\- Hay algo que quería decirte hace un día, pero no quería que influyese en tu manera de estar, ya que es algo delicado.

\- ¿De que se trata? cuéntamelo.

\- Veras, uno de estos días por la mañana vi como Ulrich se metía en el baño para ducharse, pero lo que pasa es que Stephanie ya estaba en el para lo mismo y bueno pasaron un tiempo hay solos, no me tengo que meter pero creo que paso algo entre esos dos.

\- ¿Que? pero si Odd es su mejor amigo, y...

\- Lo se por eso, creo que Ulrich tiene una aventura con Stephanie.

\- ¿Estas seguro de eso?

\- Si Yumi, para que te mentiría con eso.

\- Hay que decírselo a Odd.

\- No es nuestro asunto, Yumi.

\- Pero eso esta mal y nunca e podido con las injusticias.

\- Pregúntaselo a Ulrich directamente, no te lo podrá negar y entonces toma la decisión.

\- Tal vez, podría hacer que el mismo se lo contara.

Salí de la habitación enfurecida, no quería creer que Ulrich fuera ese tipo de chicos, si eso que me contaba Makoto era cierto, creo que tendría que ser hombre y decírselo a su mejor amigo. Toque en su puerta y me dio paso.

\- Ulrich tenemos que hablar. ¿Podemos salir fuera?.

\- Si, claro.

Salimos de la habitación y de casa, mientras caminábamos dando un paseo. Caminábamos en silencio, pero le pare, necesitaba saberlo. Odd fue mi amigo y por ello lo tenia que saber.

\- Ulrich, ¿Crees que estas actuando bien con todo?.

\- Si es por Makoto, lo decía sincero.

\- No me refiero a eso.

\- ¿Entonces a que?

\- A Odd, por ejemplo.

\- ¿Odd? si, ya sabes es mi mejor amigo, desde que lo conozco. Vete al grano que esto no se de que va.

\- Yo creo que si. Stephanie.

\- ¿Stephanie que?.

\- Se lo que paso en el baño.

\- A era eso...

\- ¿Osea que lo reconoces?

\- Si, no se lo que escuchaste o como, pero ella es así, tontea y ya esta, pero a mi ella no me interesa ademas esta con Odd.

\- Ya claro, creo que no te importo mucho...

\- ¿Enserio me estas diciendo esto?, perdona pero no estas en condiciones de decirme nada.

\- Si hay personas por medio si.

\- No seas falsa quieres.

\- ¿Enserio? esta bien no lo seré, así que se lo diré a Odd.

\- Yumi, espera, no le hagas daño innecesariamente. Él esta contento con ella y entre ella y yo nunca a pasado nada. Te lo prometo.

\- ¿Por que deberia creerte?.

\- Por que es la verdad. ¿Acaso nos espiabas por cierto?

\- No, MAkoto lo escucho por error.

\- Así que es cosa de Makoto, debería de haberlo imaginado.

\- El no tiene la culpa de tus cosas. ¿Tanto te molesto perder?

\- Yumi, no pensaba que te diría esto, pero el no me gano, yo deje que me ganara.

\- Pero que dices como te atreves a decir eso, no puedo has sido un mal perdedor.

\- ¿Acaso no viste el combate?.

\- Por eso, vi todo claro.

\- No seas ilusa...

\- Ilusa e, muy bien Ulrich. Peleemos. Antes te ganaba y a Makoto también le suelo ganar si no me ganas se certifica tu mentira.

\- ¿Y si pierdes?

\- Tal vez te crea.

\- Esta bien, no pierdo nada.

Estaba enfadada, por que le dejaría ganar no tenia ningún sentido y menos viniendo de Ulrich, era algo impensable. Me quite los zapatos y me puse frente a él. Nos saludamos y nos pusimos a ello. Sabia su punto débil, le había visto pelear esta mañana y tenia ventaja ante él. Me daba golpes certeros, los mismo que le daba a Makoto, me defendía y atacaba, estábamos tan igualados... Bajo y salte su patada desde el suelo sin caer, volvió a intentarlo haciéndome caer... No podía ser ,había caído, pero no estaba totalmente en el suelo, note como su cuerpo se apoderaba del mio haciendo fuerza para que bajase totalmente y así darlo por perdido. Apoyo todo su cuerpo, notaba como mi espalda tocaba el suelo, y sin darnos cuenta empezamos a rodar uno encima del otro, paramos agotados, notaba como su pecho cogía y soltaba aire freneticamente... Sus ojos miraban fijos los míos, mi cuerpo hacia lo posible por seguir cogiendo aire al mismo ritmo. Me quede mirandole al igual que el ami. Su cara bajo rápido hacia la mía, sus manos agarraban mis muñecas. Bajo tanto que sus labios se juntaron con los mios fuertemente. Me estaba dando un beso fuerte y decidido, pero que... Solte fuerte mi mano y le pege una torta, la mas fuerte que creia que daria en la cara de alguien.

\- ¿Que te has creído?

\- Tu as decidido no ser falsa yo acabo de hacer lo mismo.

**FIN**

**Buenooo, hasta aquí otro capitulo espero que os halla gustado como el resto anterior. Los 25 momentos se que me quedan dos y que tengo para actualizar pero os seré sincera me e quedado sin inspiración para esos dos que me quedan así que tendrán que esperar un poco mas, conforme al otro fic no tengo mucha prisa por los seguidores(lo siento pero sois menos)que también lo seguiré esta claro. Como continuara... se sabrá... dentro de no se una semana o así. Gracias a tod as. un besooo**

**holaminombreesdrama** : Stephanie es un poco fresca y ansiosa, pero dime a ver quien se resiste jaja. Con Makoto pegarias un chillo que te oiria el resto del mundo pero si mientras te duchas entra Ulrich, es como ven que te hago un hueco jaja. Me alegra que me odies por amarle otra vez jaj eso me gusta. Bueno si te soy sincera yo tambien tenia una dilema conforme quien ganaria pero al final lo tube claro. ajaj si te mato ya te revivire. Aun quedan muchas cosas y ahora si que si Jerlita aparece en el siguiente. un beso enorme.

**codedellarobia:** Pues Ulrich no se lo dice por el simple hecho que no le va a creer, pero bueno no se. jaja todas yo creo que pensabais que ganaria nuestro querido Ulrich, pero no el chico es mejor que eso y le cede el puesto a Makoto. Jajaj lo del alcohol a mi me gusta tomarme mis cervezas frescas y cuando sales de fiesta pues mas jaj. Yumi lo desvelara mas adelante que si no... me quedo sin trama. Gracias no se que tal me han ido pero creo que mal. vaaa. jaj un beso sweeeet.

**CodeYumyUlrich :** Un poco o huele un bastante jaj, si la verdad que el hombre tan perfecto no existe... y menos ese. Ya le querrias dar tambien ese repaso a Ulrich eee (broma). A mi la verdad que Ulrich es mi favorito y a veces se me nota, y esta personalidad pues al principio era una barrera que se creaba pero ya iremos viendo sus facetas. Bueno el dia 11 al final pero aqui esta jaj. un besoo

**Sara Eaton Everdeen:** Jajaj no te preocupes mejor tarde que nunca... se te agradece. Pues lo de el numero 4 es por que contesto a los reviews en orden que me los escriben y justo eras la 4 como ahora jaja. Si me imaginaba que MAkoto os caeria mal te voy a contar un secreto a mi tambien(y eso que lo escribo yo jaj). Pues odiemos tu movil jaj, un besoo y gracias.


	7. Chapter 7

**Espero que os guste este nuevo cap, siento muchísimo no haber subido antes. Os recompensare. Muack.**

**Cap. 6 Abriendo viejas heridas.**

**Yumi pov.**

No era realmente consciente de lo que acaba de ocurrir, lo único que tenia claro era que mi cuerpo reacciono de una manera y me mente de otra. No pude mas que pegarle en la cara y huir de ese lugar, no estaba preparada para esa reacción suya y menos que lo llevara a la practica.

Me sentía rara por dentro, algo en mi estaba despertando pero a la vez una rabia interna y un sentimiento de culpabilidad me estaba invadiendo.

Fui directamente al baño, entre y cerré la puerta tras de mi. Me acerque al grifo y encendí solo el de agua fría, acerque mis manos y las llene de agua para limpiarme la cara. Esperaba despejarme y tener la mente clara.

Ulrich había quedado en el pasado, fue un amor de cuando eres medio adolescente, pero que al final nunca salen como deberían… Eso lo sabemos ambos.

Me seque la cara con una de las toallas e inspire todo el aire que podían atrapar mis pulmones antes de salir de ahí.

Me dirigí a paso rápido hacia mi habitación, en estos momentos no tenía ganas de estar ni juntarme con nadie. Sobre todo ni con Ulrich ni con Makoto, puede que sonara cruel o egoísta pero la mejor decisión que podía tomar era no decirle nada. Sé que lo correcto era decírselo, pero no quería que influyera ni en el trabajo ni en la relación.

Me quite la ropa y sin siquiera ponerme el pijama me metí en la cama. Apague todas las luces, no quería dar pistas ni posibilidades a nadie para entrar y tener una conversación. No en este momento.

**Ulrich pov.**

¿Por que mi cuerpo me impulso a hacer lo que hice?, ¿acaso no era ya suficiente castigo lo que me hizo durante años?… Parecía el mismo imbécil de siempre, el chico que nunca aprende de los errores y cae una y otra vez.

No la sigo amando… creo que eso debería de estar claro o por lo menos es lo que debería de sentir. No estaba seguro del por qué tome esa decisión, impulsiva, infantil y egoísta de besarle.

Supongo que seria mi manera de zanjar de una vez por todos los asuntos y dar esa despedida que nunca existió…

Busque a Odd por el primer piso de la casa, pero nada, sin existo alguno. Subí a la segunda planta. Vi luz en una de las habitaciones de escritorio y me acerque sigiloso. Sabía que Odd no se adelantaría trabajo sin que nadie se lo pidiese, por ello él no podía ser el que estaba ahí, quedaban pocos miembros, pero no me pare a deducir quien. Camine despacio y sin meter un pequeño ruido, me apoyé en la pared. Asome un ojo por la puerta y era Makoto, estaba con una carpeta en la mano, mientras en la otra agarraba el móvil. Sacaba fotos a algo del contenido de esa carpeta de color beige.

Ninguno de nosotros habíamos recibido ordenes o algún trabajo que realizar y estoy seguro que por la actuación de Yumi en cuanto vino, tampoco lo sabían ellos, ¿entonces por que tenia el en su poder una carpeta?. Olía a chamusquina.

Mi cabeza empezó a imaginarse cosas, pero cada cosa que se me pasaba era mas absurda que la anterior. Acaso estaba volviéndome loco, o era esta casa y estas situaciones que me estaban haciendo ver cosas que no eran ciertas.

Me fui sigiloso tal y como me acerque y toque en la puerta de Odd, varias veces. Espere ahí hasta que por fin me abrió.

\- Ulrich, ¿que quieres? Estoy algo ocupado, íbamos por el tercer asalto…- dijo quejándose.

\- Odd necesito contarte algo. Ponte ropa y sal..- ordene serio.

\- Esta bien. Nunca cambiaras ¿eh?.

Espere hasta que se puso unos pantalones morados y algo de arriba. No quería que absolutamente nadie escuchara nada de todo lo que le tenia que contar, así que decidí salir de ahí y sentarnos fuera, alejados de la casa. Toda precaución era poca.

Caminamos a paso ligero hasta llegar a la orilla. Nos sentamos y mientras nos encendíamos un cigarro opte por empezar a contarle lo de Makoto, creo que así sonaría mas suave lo de Yumi, o eso pensaba el iluso que llevo dentro.

\- No crees que aquí hay cosas muy raras.- dije convencido.

\- ¿Raras como que? Como el no saber que narices hacemos aquí..- pregunto Odd

\- Por ejemplo, pero lo mío va mas allá.

\- ¿Aun mas?

\- Hace unos minutos vi que había una luz tenue en uno de los estudios, mientras te buscaba me asome. Y bingo, estaba Makoto con una carpeta y un móvil sacando fotos a esos archivos, que vete a saber que contienen.

\- Ulrich, será algo de su trabajo, o no se. Pero si te soy sincero, a mi ese tío no me gusta un pelo. Aun no me creo que Yumi este con ese tipo de tío, la verdad que antes hubiera dicho que no le pega nada.

\- Pero no crees acaso que él sabe algo más de los motivos por los que estamos aquí?.

\- Puede, pero eso solo depende de nosotros.

\- ¿De nosotros?.- pregunte sorprendido.

\- Así es, creo que deberíamos investigar por nuestra cuenta, como en los viejos tiempos.

\- Creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo y tus ideas..- afirme.

\- Guay, como en los viejos tiempos. Odd el magnifico vuelve a la carga.

\- No solo hay eso.

\- Joder Ulrich, a que esperas, suelta.

\- Pues estuve hablando con Yumi, bueno mas bien discutiendo.

\- Ósea como en los viejos tiempos.

\- Si bueno… digo, no. Pero es que después de eso, no se que paso y la…

\- Y la que….- grito impaciente.

\- La bese.

\- ¿Como has podido hacer tal cosa?.- me dijo señalando con un dedo.

\- Es que no se que me paso.

\- ¿No ves lo que has hecho?.- siguió

\- Lo se… no es que…

\- Ulrich, eso tendrías que haber hecho el primer día, estaba tomándote el pelo. No voy a decir que debes hacer pero… por algo la besaste.

\- Creo que era algo pendiente que tenia y ya esta.

\- Ya claro… si te sirve… .-soltó Odd

\- Es la verdad.

\- Esta bien. Se lo que tengo que hacer ahora, dejarte solo, ya tengo la lección aprendida, además me espera.. ya sabes que y quien.

\- Anda pírate. – dije sonriendo.

\- Así es, las chicas me reclaman.

Esperaba que reaccionara así, conocía a Odd a la perfección. Me gustaba la idea de investigar sobre ese MAkoto, y mas con ayuda, podía saber mas cosas de él, tal vez cosas que ni siquiera Yumi sabia.

Subí a mi habitación e intente dormir para que el día de mañana llegara antes, no negare que tenia ganas de ver a la pareja Einstein. Todos juntos de nuevo…

Oí un coche venir y escuchar el ruido que hacia cuando sus ruedas pisaban el asfalto lleno de piedras. Salí de un salto de la cama y me puse lo primero que pille. Baje las escaleras.

Mire por la ventana, era uno de esos coches que parecen que dentro va a ir gente famosa. Vi que un chico bastante grandote salía del coche mientras agarraba en las manos unas maletas.

Oí por detrás de mi como Odd aparecía, sonriendo. Sabia lo que significaba eso. Miramos por la ventana viendo como un cabello rosa inconfundible y un rubio con gafas que brillaban al dar el reflejo del sol, salían del coche.

\- Ulrich disimulemos, que no sepan que los esperamos. Haz que lees el periódico. Y yo hare lo que mejor se, posar de manera natural.

\- Claro.- dije.

\- Abrieron la puerta casi sin meter ruido, y esperamos a que entrasen. Aelita fue la primera en vernos. Y por lo tanto la mas efusiva.

\- ¡Odd, Ulrich!.- dijo mientas se acercaba a nosotros.

\- ¿Quien me llama?.- pregunto Odd.

\- Yo, tonto, Aelita.- dijo obvia.

\- ¿Quien? No conozco a nadie con ese nombre.- dijo burlon.

\- Bienvenidos.- dije yo mientras me levantaba a saludar.

\- Que gracioso Odd, tu siempre tan chistoso.- dijo Einstein dejando un maletín en el suelo.

\- Ven a mi princesa.-chillo Odd mientras extendía los brazos para recibir a Aelita.

\- Bueno contadnos, ¿que tal el viaje?.

\- Todo, bien el trabajo genial, nos complementamos genial.-contesto Jeremie.

\- Pues como siempre.- dijo Odd revolviéndole el pelo a JEremie.

\- Antes de nada hay algo que deberíais saber.

\- ¿Algo como que?.Preguntaron asustados

\- No es que estemos solo nosotros en esta casa.

\- ¿Hay alguien mas?.- pregunto Aelita curiosa.

\- Ya te digo.- dijo Odd.

\- Y quienes son… .- dijo dejando la pregunta al aire.

Apareció un Makoto despierto y una Yumi que parecía desorientada detrás de él. Estaba claro que la reacción que tendrías las chicas no quería verla, pero sabia que debía quedarme ahí.

Yumi se aparto de detrás de Makoto, mirando fijamente a Aelita y a Jeremie. Ella estaba al tanto de que ellos iban a venir, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra las reacciones del momento.

\- ¿Aelita?.-susurro Yumi.

\- ¿Quién eres…? No puede ser… Ulrich es cierto… .

\- Así es. En carne y hueso.- respondí.

\- Yumi. – mascullo mientras se quedaba mirando fijamente sin expresión alguna.

Por no decir que Einstein tenia prácticamente la misma expresión. Había pasado mucho tiempo, sin saber nada de ella, al igual que Odd y yo, ellos no habían tenido noticias suyas. No hace falta que recuerde lo unidas que estaban ellas dos.

\- ¿Qué haces tu aquí?.- es lo único que Aelita consiguió decir.

\- Yo, no sabia nada, me llamaron de trabajo.

\- En todo este tiempo… .

\- Lo se, te explicaría todo pero… .- dijo Yumi justificándose.

\- Claro, desaparecer así dejándonos a todos es la mejor manera de no saber explicar…

Al acabar de decir esa frase Aelita salió deprisa por la puerta que daba al jardín. Jeremie seguía perplejo ante la visita. Decidí darle un golpe en el hombro y salí en busca de Aelita. Odd me hizo un gesto quedándose con Jeremie.

Llegue hasta donde estaba ella y me senté a su lado. La abrace, era mi amiga y siempre había estado ahí.

\- Ulrich,¿por que?.

\- No lo se Aelita, ojala lo supiese.

\- Por que después de tanto tiempo sin saber de ella… aparece.

\- Casualidades supongo. Piensa que ahora tendréis tiempo de hablar y de no se, de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

\- Puede que no haya actuado bien e incluso de manera infantil, pero eso era lo que menos me esperaba. Y tu Ulrich, soy una egoísta, tu debes de estar peor aun.

\- Por mi no te preocupes, ante todo seré profesional. Y estoy perfectamente, ahora que habéis venido.

\- Lo se, pero a mi no me engañas.

\- Todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras.- dije engañándome a mi mismo.

Me levante y le ofrecí mi mano, ella la cogió y volvimos al salón, donde las posturas de ellos habían cambiado y ahora posaban sentados en los sofás. Optamos por lo mismo.

\- Bueno, creo que soy el único que no me e presentado, soy Makoto, el novio de Yumi.

Todos quedaron perplejos, ante el comunicado de este idiota. ¿Acaso no tenia nombre y apellidos? O ¿tan solo se consideraba el novio de Yumi?. La risa ya me invadía por dentro, no sabia como reaccionar.

_Aelita tenia un gran corazón, era una chica, dulce, amable dispuesta a darlo todo por la gente que mas quiere, una buena persona. No pudimos conseguir que el padre de Aelita fuera libre de Lyoko, por ello Aelita estuvo una temporada muy larga deprimida. Coincidió con la marcha de Yumi, ella se quedo sin su mayor apoyo y sin ninguna explicación mas que una maldita carta. _

_Sabia que estaba dolida e incomoda, al igual que nos paso a todos, pero algo dentro nuestro nos seguía uniendo y puede que lo nuestro nunca llegara a funcionar, pero la amistad es algo que nunca debería morir. Es de esas cosas que hay que conservar aun que sea por lo único que merezca la pena luchar. _

Jeremie se acerco a donde Yumi y le miro todavía incrédulo. Le ofreció la mano en forma de saludo y esta se lo devolvió. Aelita apartaba la mirada. Y por unos minutos que fueran el salón se cubrió de un incomodo silencio. Ni siquiera Odd tenia los ánimos de animar.

\- ¿Por que no me enseñáis la casa?.- dijo JEremie.

\- Claro. .- Dije levantándome.

\- Vamos todos.- dijo Odd, haciendo un gesto para que las dos se quedasen a solas.

**Yumi pov.**

Sabia que a Aelita le hice daño al igual que a mis amigos, pero sobre todo a ella y a otra persona. Se me rompía el corazón cada vez que le miraba y no podía contarle la verdad de mi verdadera despedida tan repentina. Ella me necesitaba y yo me iba, dejándola vulnerable y sin un hombro en el que llorar. Pero no podía saber el verdadero motivo.

\- Aelita, yo no quería que todo fuera así… pero tienes que creerme que no quise hacerte daño.

\- Yumi, me dejaste sola, sin decirme nada.

\- No hay día que no piense en eso. Pero juro que no podía hacer otra cosa.

\- Y¿ que era? Si alguna vez fui tu mejor amiga, dímelo.

\- Ojala algún día pueda, pero por favor perdóname. No puedo hacer otra cosa.

\- Nunca entenderé tu motivo, por que no lo se.

\- Me conoces o me conocías…

\- Eso pensaba. Intentare hacer bien el trabajo y aun y todo no e podido odiarte, pero tampoco creo que pueda ahora mismo perdonarte.

\- Lo entiendo y te lo agradezco. .- dije sin saber que mas hacer.

Nos quedamos en silencio, tenia ganas de abrazarle de contarle todo, lo que me había pasado, pero no podía ni a ella ni a ninguno y mas cuando te amenazan con lo peor que puede pasarle a alguien y la única solución de ello sea irse lejos creando un dolor enorme en ellos, pero que podía salvarlos de algo peor….

**FIN**

Se que es mas corto, y se que e tardado demasiadisimo en subir cap, podeis asesinarme o cualquier cosa que se os ocurra pero enserio que no e `podido, soy una esclava laboral y el tiempo que tengo lo aprovecho para escaparme. Gracias a las que siguen leyendo y decios que subiré un nuevo momento (Ahora si que si) en breve y la conti de este cap también. Gracias enserio y muchos besos.

**Review.**

**Codellarobia, Holaminombreesdrama, codeyumiulrich, sara eaton everdeen y nolo cobralink**: Gracias por dejarme review, os lo agradezco muchísimo, espero que aun os siga gustando la historia y disfrutéis con ella. El siguiente iré como siempre review por review. Lo siento, un besooo mil gracias.


	8. Chapter 8

**Se que e tardado, pero aquí esta, ya no voy a volver a decir que no tardare mucho por que siempre que lo digo nunca cumplo, es como una maldición. Espero poder compensaros. Y también acabar ya el reto de los 25 momentos. Esperó que lo disfrutéis y me comentéis.(Los guiones de las conversaciones no entiendo por que no salen, cosa que los escribo)**

**Yumi pov.**

Escuchaba las risas de abajo desde mi habitación. Me sentía rara en un ambiente que antes adoraba. No paraba de darle vueltas en mi cabeza a la decisión que tome de marcharme pero era lo mejor que podría hacer en ese momento. Ellos habían seguido siendo buenos amigos era de esperar, y yo no querría que fuese de otra manera.

Sin tocar la puerta, entro Makoto y esperó a que le sonriera para dejarle entrar y sentarse en el lado de mi cama, alado mía.

Venia a ver que tal estabas..- dijo mientras me acariciaba.

Estoy bien, son reacciones naturales.

Sabes que yo no te juzgare, solo te escuchare.

Lo se, pero eso es algo que prefiero reservarme para mi sola.

De todas formas yo te apoyare ante todo.

Gracias. – dije mientras le abrazaba y mis lágrimas salían de mis ahora llorosos ojos.

Estuvimos durante un rato de esa manera, hasta que Ulrich subió a la habitación, quedándose por un rato en silencio. Venía a avisarnos de que bajáramos ya que había llegado un correo importante de la oficina.

Sequé mis lágrimas con la manga de mi camiseta y me separe del abrazo de Makoto. Nos levantamos y bajamos al salón donde todos estaban esperando sentados en el sofá.

El correo que Jeremie estaba leyendo en alto, adjudicaba los trabajos correspondientes que teníamos que realizar semanalmente. El cual decía;

_Bienvenidos todos a este gran proyecto empresarial, en el que cada uno de vosotros será crucial para llevarlo a cabo. Cada uno tendrá que realizar el trabajo que le será encomendado. _

_Jeremie y Aelita portan unas carpetas donde aparecen todos los documentos por los que tendréis que ir desarrollando. Necesitamos eficacia y seguimiento. _

_Por ello, trabajareis de manera cooperativa. _

_Aelita y Jeremie, trabajaran frente a los ordenadores, que les facilitamos en la sala. _

_Odd y Stephanie, se encargaran de poder almacenar toda la información que se cargue._

_Ulrich y Yumi, se encargaran de las relaciones publicas captando a nuevos contactos y realizando contratos desde Japón, Francia y Alemania. Makoto, tu trabajaras con ellos dos pero además, deberás recoger toda la información recogida y exponerla en la empresa._

_Espero buenos resultados de vuestra parte, la empresa confía en vosotros._

Es trabajo fue lo único que pensé cuando, me toco trabajar con Ulrich, aun seguía cabreada por el beso robado. Pero en temas de trabajo, ese seria el único objetivo y así es como lo llevaríamos a cabo. Subimos todos a los respectivos estudios y una vez con las carpetas en mano, empezamos a leer los enunciados.

Ulrich se sentó en la mesa que estaba junto a la ventana, yo me senté en la del medio y Makoto en la que faltaba. Abrí la carpeta para ver el contenido, mi trabajo constaba en hacer un pequeño estudio de las ventas recogidas entre comerciales japoneses y franceses de los productos mas pedidos. Requería ver todas aquellas listas de ventas que obtenías a través de la bolsa y las encuestas a los consumidores.

Makoto encendía el ordenador con el propósito de adquirir la mayor información al menor tiempo posible y Ulrich ni siquiera había abierto la carpeta, se entretenía mirando por la ventana.

Ulrich, si no vas a trabajar lo mejor será que nos traigas tés y que seas el chico del café.- adelanto Makoto.

Ulrich aludió a la presunción de Makoto y continúo mirando por la ventana sin prestar atención a nada mas que a su propia cabezonería.

Ulrich creo que deberías ponerte manos a la obra, cuanto antes lo acabemos, antes volveremos a nuestras vidas..- justifique

Me acabas de motivar. era lo único que necesitaba escuchar, gracias Yumi..- contesto.

Vi como cogía la carpeta y leía cada hoja que contenía con suficiente detenimiento. Volví a las mías y empecé a leerlas pero sin manera de concentrarme. Makoto estaba tan seguro de lo que hacia que me sonreía de vez en cuando. Me sentía mal por dentro por ocultar lo que había ocurrido, pero no fue por voluntad propia y lo que menos necesitaba en estos momentos era que ambos empezasen una ridícula guerra y que el trabajo se fuera al traste.

Empecé por la importación Japón- Europa. Necesitaba muchos datos para realizar un balance importante, opte por pedir ayuda a Makoto. Él acepto y me saco bastante información de la que necesitaba.

El tiempo pasaba rápido mientras cada uno se centraba en lo suyo. Miraba a Ulrich de reojo y veía que no paraba de escribir en papeles mientras cogía tablas estadísticas. Sabia que llegaría el punto en el que tendríamos que juntar la información, pero por ahora prefería no dirigirle mas la palabra.

Yumi, me toca ver como va el resto y recabar cierta información, en unos minutos vuelvo. .- dijo Makoto mientras abandonaba la sala.

Si claro, seguiré con esto.

Makoto abandonaba nuestro escritorio dejándome sola con Ulrich, que nada mas abandonar él la sala se puso las manos en la cabeza y se tumbo sobre la silla. Sin apenas inmutarme seguí con lo mío, hasta que el ruido de su silla empezó a desconcentrarme y a molestarme.

¿Qué narices estas haciendo?..- alce la voz cabreada.

Descansar un rato, ¿Acaso te importa?..- contesto sin mirarme.

Me molestas y no dejas concentrarme.

Sera por el ruido que estoy haciendo o será por no puedes dejar de pensar en algo… .

¿A que te refieres?.

Ya sabes a lo que paso fuera.

Ya que sacas el tema. No tienes derecho a hacer algo por ti solo y menos obligarme a ello.

¿A no?, pensaba que no te estaba obligando.

¿Pero a ti que te pasa?.

Nada, ahora soy así.

Deja de comportarte como un niño egoísta.

¿Por qué no nos dices de una vez el motivo por el que huiste?.

No puedo hacerlo.

Quien te lo impide ¿tu novio?.

A mi nadie me dice que decisiones tomar, pero en este caso es diferente.

Diferente porque te dejamos de importar hace tiempo. Por eso.

Vosotros lo erais todo para mi, pero no pude…

Que pasa aquí.- dijo Makoto interrumpiendo la conversación.

Nada solo poníamos la información conjunta. – dije escapándome de esa situación.

¿Bueno y que habéis recabado?.

Toma esto es lo que tenemos.

Gracias, lo iré metiendo en el usb para informar a la empresa. Podéis iros el tiempo ya a acabado.

Me quedo contigo. .- dije.

Gracias Yumi.

Ulrich pov.

Me fui de allí, sin mirar ni decir una sola palabra. El hecho de tenerla tan cerca y no saber nada de lo que ocurrió y que encima ella no suelte ni una palabra me estaba matando, algo dentro de mi sentía la necesidad de perdonar y actuar como si nunca nada hubiera pasado, pero otra en cambio ardía en rabia y en rencor de no saber el por qué.

Baje de nuevo y les encontré a todos en el jardín. Odd y Jeremie estaban haciendo barbacoa mientras Aelita y Sttephanie, hablaban supongo que de asuntos de chicas.

Me acerque a donde estaban ellas primero y le agarre por detrás a Aelita mientras ella se asustaba levemente.

Princesa.- le salude

Ulrich, ¿Qué tal a ido?.- pregunto mientras se daba la vuelta.

Simplemente ha ido, que no es poco.

Lo nuestro es algo raro, Jeremie y yo no paramos de descifrar algunos datos.

Lo mío es bastante normal, lo no normal es la distribución en mi caso.

Por cierto¿ por que Odd y tu le llamáis siempre a Aelita princesa?. Cambio de tema la cotilla de Stephanie.

Cosas de la infancia, una historia muy larga..- remitió Aelita

Os dejo que sigáis con vuestras cosas..- dije escabullándome de esa pregunta.

Seguí y fui a donde Jeremie y Odd. Cosa que me estaban mirando desde que salí al jardín.

¿Que tal?.-preguntaron.

Bien habrá que decir.

A mi me ha ido estupendamente, además me ha venido una buena idea que hare que mi fantasía se haga realidad con esa rubia de ahí.- dijo Odd con cara de…

Odd, no hay momento que no pienses en sexo. -Conteste.

No te perdono que digas eso Ulrich, no merece que a la comida le quites tiempo de mis pensamientos.

Ya os echaba de menos chicos. .- dijo Jeremie sonriendo.

¿Jeremie, que te parece toda esta situación?.- dije curioso

La verdad ahora que lo dices, algo rara, no entiendo que hacemos todos juntos para realizar un trabajo, e incluso que este Yumi. Ya sabéis que era lo único que nos unía a los cinco.

Pero eso no puede ser, destruimos a Xana hace años y nunca mas se a sabido sobre eso.

Que nosotros sepamos no, pero quien sabe. .- comento Jeremie mientras se ponía bien las gafas.

Es algo imposible. – afirmo Odd.

Odd y yo habíamos pensado en averiguar cosas de ese MAkoto, el otro día vi como ocultaba información o algo a escondidas.

No creo que sea nada importante, se le ve un chico amable y eficaz. .- defendió Jeremie

Si, eficazmente cabrón. .- Solté.

No había pensado en el hecho de que nuestra estancia aquí fuera por lyoko, pero aun que así fuera, por que llamar a Makoto y a Stephanie, ellos no pintaban nada. Si en caso de que fuera por ello lo lógico es que William también estaría aquí y no era el caso.

La comida fue bien, parecía que Yumi intentaba acercarse a Aelita poco a poco y ganarse su confianza de nuevo, Odd ayudaba un poco en que todos tuviéramos un buen trato para no levantar sospechas, pero en el fondo ambos sabíamos lo que queríamos demostrar.

Cada uno cogió las toallas y los bañadores correspondientes y decidimos pasar la tarde en el lago mientras nos bañábamos o disfrutábamos en el agua. Makoto, la pareja Einstein y Stephanie estaban disfrutando del agua mientras Odd y Yumi estaban tumbados en la toalla.

Le hice un guiño a Odd y me fui dentro de la casa, era el momento perfecto para ver si encontraba algo. Subí a la habitación de Makoto y empecé mirando los armarios, tan solo había ropa, bien ordenada eso sí, pero tan solo eso. Abrí los cajones de las mesillas pero tampoco encontré gran cosa.

Vi la maleta tras la puerta y la cogí. Intente abrirla pero no podía, era de esas maletas que obtienen un código a lo caja fuerte para poder abrir las cremalleras. Intente poner mas de un código pero no conseguía nada. Adivinar esas cosas no era lo mío. Miraba por la ventana y Odd parecía estar hablando con Yumi…

Odd pov.

Aproveche que Yumi y yo nos quedamos en la toalla, para poder hablar y así distraerle. Lo primero que hice fue observar su cuerpo en ese bikini, la verdad que la chica había mejorado bastante…

¿Odd por que me miras así?

Cualquiera lo haría…

Por que a veces siento que eres el único que se conforma con la situación en la que estamos.

Simplemente no me gusta quedarme con el pasado, no negare si digo que a todos nos afecto pero a algunos mas que a otros, el resto simplemente estuvimos apoyando. Y ver como la gente que quieres esta mal es doloroso.

Odd no sabes el daño que sentía creando ese sentimiento en vosotros, pero te diré que no tenia alternativa.

No quiero saberlo. Realmente no lo necesito. Me interesa mas que tal estas con Makoto.

Bien, no se por qué lo preguntas.

No sabemos gran cosa de él y me entra curiosidad.

Es un buen chico, lo conocí y pronto conectamos, me ayudo en todo lo que pude y de ahí surgió lo nuestro.

Se que esta fuera de lugar preguntar esto, pero no le habrás ni siquiera contado nada de Lyo…

Como se te ocurre, nunca lo haría.

No me esperaba menos. Se que te mueres por preguntar cualquier cosa de ellos, así que hazlo.

Bueno… la verdad que si, pero no creo que este en condiciones.

Vamos Yumi. No quieres saber nada sobre por ejemplo.. Ulrich.

¿Por que de Ulrich…?

Vamos, a la vista está y estará que vosotros siempre hacíais lo mismo de ser amigos pero de eso no teníais nada.

Pero eso quedo en el pasado.

Puede… Ulrich lo paso realmente mal, se culpo por tu huida como si el fuera el culpable, por no encontrar ninguna razón aparente. Empezó a trabajar con su padre por petición de él, sabias la relación que él tenía con su padre, eso no a cambiado pero por lo menos lo tiene donde él quería.

Controlado… y ¿Aelita y Jeremie?

Aelita no lo pasaba bien por no poder recuperar a su padre, intentaba estar contenta con lo que tenía, pero siempre se veía ese vacío. Jeremie y ella decidieron estudiar juntos y al ser los alumnos con mas media no tuvieron problema para encontrar trabajo.

Me alegro que todos halláis conseguido algo.

Y que me dices de ti.

Estudie en Japón algo de empresa con exportaciones internacionales. Hasta que rápidamente entre de becaria en la empresa, y el resto ya conoces.

Mire y note que Ulrich volvía con esa cara que solía poner de fastidio o de estar cabreado, sabía que no había conseguido encontrar nada.

Bueno, os dejo supongo que tendréis que hablar o algo mas, espero no arrepentirme de dejaros solos y tu Ulrich contrólate, no te lances, campeón.

¡Odd!.-dijo gritándome.

Yumi pov.

Veo que te a faltado tiempo para contarle a Odd tus hazañas- dijo sin dar crédito.

No empecemos Yumi, no vengo a discutir.

Ni falta que te hace. No voy a dejar que me sigas fastidiando mas.

Tranquila no pretendo hacer eso, quiero que seamos cordiales y que no pase nada mas, simplemente llevarnos normal para el trabajo. Como bien dijiste, así volveremos a nuestras vidas lo antes posible.

Esta bien, lo tomare como una disculpa.

Bien, ahora me voy al agua, el calor me esta matando.

Vale.

Vi como se quitaba la camiseta que cubría su cuerpo ahora solo cubierto por el bañador. Corría hacia el agua como cuando lo hacia en ese mundo virtual, por un momento sentí estar ahí, y verle vestido de samurái de nuevo. Esto no me estaba sentando bien, lo odiaba cuando actuaba de manera chulesca o prepotente, pero cuando después actuaba como un chico maduro y amable me devolvía a esos años atrás que pasábamos todos juntos con cada aventura...

Me sentía pequeña y sola en ocasiones. Pero los días pasaban y el trabajo casi se hacia solo, cada vez conseguíamos mas cosas y en una semana aquí dentro el trabajo tenia que notarse aun que sea un poco.

La relación con ellos iba mejorando en pasitos pequeños, pero por lo menos conseguí que Aelita me hablase mas normal de lo que empezó, sabia que estaba delante de la mejor persona que había conocido y que llegaría a perdonarme dentro de lo que cabe. Ulrich parece que realmente clavo el hacha de guerra con Makoto y mi relación con él iba mejorando. Con Makoto estaba mas a gusto cada vez y nuestra relación crecía…

Nos encontrábamos en el horario laboral. Un email de nuestra empresa le había llegado a Makoto. Se habían puesto en contacto con la de Walter Stern, y ellos querían conocer a los elegidos por nuestra empresa para formar lazos con la suya.

Ulrich, Makoto y yo, estábamos cordialmente invitados a una reunión para conocer todo lo que ofrecía y poder ser la portavoz de la nuestra. Nos vestimos algo elegantes para la reunión. Opte por ponerme una falda y una camisa y unos pequeños tacones.

Baje y ahí estaban esperando los dos. E de decir que verlos bien vestidos se me hacia raro pero también agradable. Realmente parecíamos profesionales.

Un coche negro nos vino a recoger y nos pusimos rumbo a la empresa. Veía a Ulrich moviendo la pierna como si estuviera tocando el bombo de la batería, en cambio Makoto no hacia mas que mirar por la ventanilla.

Llegamos a la empresa, era un edificio alto con ventanales oscuros, muy típico del padre de Ulrich. Accedimos al hall, donde una mesa redondeada decoraba. Nos acercamos al ascensor y subimos a la penúltima planta.

Seguimos un largo pasillo y pasamos por el despacho de Ulrich, cosa que sonreí sin darme cuenta ya que él, me miraba con cara rara. Continuamos hasta dar con una sala. Tocamos la puerta y nos dieron paso.

Walter presidia la mesa, y a su alrededor había mas gente también trajeada. Nos acercamos mientras nos daban la bienvenida con la mano extendida. Sentí un escalofrió rodar por mi cuerpo cuando vi de nuevo a Walter, ese hombre nunca llego a gustarme, por suerte Ulrich no era como él.

Cogimos asiento y nos fueron explicando en que beneficiaba el proyecto que estábamos trabajando. Me atreví a hacer la pregunta que rondaba mi mente hacia bastante tiempo. ¿Por qué nos tuvieron que meter en esa casa y no hacerlo desde nuestros puestos de trabajo?, la respuesta realmente no me la esperaba, o simplemente me había imaginado cualquier cosa, menos esa.

Según los componentes de la reunión, querían interactuar con las empresas mas importantes en este caso de Japón y querían ver como se trabajaba, en un ambiente mas ilícito al acostumbrado, ya que pretendían hacer intercambios empresariales entre los trabajadores. Por lo que yo llegue a entender, querían ver cuán cualificados estábamos para escoger. El producto a desarrollar era la seguridad en las casas. Algo que preocupaba al 80% de los hogares de todo el mundo, cosa que los informes de ellos, los habíamos estado trabajando en esa casa.

Al finalizar la reunión decidieron que Makoto sería el encargado de acudir a las reuniones y demostrar todo lo que estábamos llevando a cabo...

**Fin**

**El siguiente es mas divertido, aun que este también me a gustado, creo que estoy cumpliendo las expectativas de como lo voy elaborando conforme el tiempo. Gracias. Un beso.**

**codedellarobia****: Buenaaaas, tu siempre fiel así me gusta. Me alegra que esa parte te hiciera gracia, me alegra que aun que sea en algunos puntos de los caps. Si veo que Odd y Ulrich son buenos amigos igual que han sido en la serie. Me alegra que te este gustando enserio, espero que este también. Un beso y gracias. **

**Nolo COBRALINK****: Buenas, Me alegra que extrañases mis fics, eso me gusta la verdad, jeje ojala te volviese la inspiración, a mi eso no me falta pero tiempo si y mucho. Se agradece que estés ahí y sigas leyendo mis fics desde el principio. Gracias y un beso.**

**Sara Eaton Everdeen****: JAJA me alegra que puedas escribir en español, espero que seas mas veces ya que espero subir mas a menudo. Gracias por la renueva bienvenida y espero que te siga gustando. Un beso y gracias.**

**CodeYumyUlrich****:Jajaj seguro que si que a disfrutado del beso, pero esas cosas se verán mas adelante, no seas ansiosa jaj. La verdad que MAkoto mira que es mi personaje y a veces es como…. Buuuf. Jeje me gusta crear tensión y dejarte con ella. Jaja gracias por todo. Un beso **

**holaminombreesdrama**** :Lo hago apropósito no quiero que nadie se posicione aun que se que es inevitable, pero a veces le pongo a uno de malo y en el siguiente al otro, no me digas por que pero me da por ahí. Si Makoto es MAkoto pero parece que lo hace bien, por que si tu estas con una persona que te trata bien no tienes por que desconfiar, bueno ya se vera jej. Me alegra que sigas ahí. Un beso enorme y gracias.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Buenaas. Aquí tenéis otro cap, antes de lo previsto por haberos hecho esperar tantísimo tiempo. Gracias a los que siguen leyéndola y dejando review, sois mis fieles lectores.**

**Yumi pov**

Salimos Makoto y yo de la empresa dejando a Ulrich a solas con su padre. Seguro que tenían cosas que hablar y por la expresión de sus caras asuntos bastantes importantes. Bajamos y le esperamos a Ulrich en el hall sentado en unas butacas negras de cuero que había en las esquinas.

\- Yumi supongo que tu al padre de Ulrich ya lo conocías de antes..- Insinuó Makoto.

\- Sí, claro lo conocí cuando estudiábamos en la misma academia. – conteste.

\- Por lo menos ahora ya sabemos el motivo del porque estamos aquí.

\- Sí, es cierto en parte me alivia..- exprese con alegría.

\- Lo se. A mí también, aunque no sé cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí.

\- ¿Echas de menos Japón?.- pregunte dejando que el me mirase algo incrédulo.

\- Si mucho, quiero volver y seguir nuestra vida juntos. ¿Acaso tu no?

\- Si… pero el volver a juntarme con ellos, no sé, me siento tranquila y me estoy empezando a acostumbrar.

\- No te reconozco, pensaba que lo que mas querías era quitarte de encima a Ulrich.

\- Si, bueno no me malinterpretes… Aelita fue como mi hermana y el resto más de lo mismo. Perdí lo que tenía, algo que nunca pensé que volvería a tener, pero en esta casa me doy cuenta de lo que los he echado de menos.

\- Esto tendrá un fin y volverás a lo de siempre.

\- Si lo sé, pero espero que esta vez aunque sea en la distancia mantenga el contacto con ellos.

Escuchamos el ruido del ascensor y el crujido de las puertas abriéndose mientras Ulrich dejaba asomarse. Salió con cara de pocos amigos y le vi dirigirse a paso rápido hacia nosotros. Veía a la recepcionista ponerse bien el vestido y subirse más aun los pechos mientras sus manos ahora peinaban con sus dedos el pelo, cuando miraba a Ulrich con ojos de deseo.

Ulrich en cambio ni se inmuto de esa mujer, siguió caminando mirando al suelo. No sé por qué tenía el sentimiento de sentirme bien porque él pasase así de ella. Supongo que esa chica no me gustaba para él.

\- Por favor salgamos de aquí no podría estar un minuto más respirando el mismo aire que mi padre.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?.- pregunto Makoto mientras yo le daba un golpe en el brazo para que callase, conocía a Ulirch sabía que en esos momentos era mejor no preguntarle.

Salimos de allí y esperamos mientras el coche venía a por nosotros, Ulrich cogió de su bolsillo de la camisa un cigarro y lo encendió, yo le miraba pensativa. No hacía falta que me dijera cual había sido el problema, porque viniendo de padre e hijo todos los posibles podían ser candidatos.

El coche apareció con las luces encendidas, nos acercamos mientras el tiraba la colilla y la apagaba con su zapato con furia.

Nos montamos en el coche sin que ninguno de nosotros dijera una sola palabra, la música de la radio era la única que animaba el ambiente. Todo el camino escuchando esa música, cada nota musical penetraba en mi cabeza hasta que llegamos a la verja de la entrada.

Se abrió automáticamente y seguimos el largo camino de piedras hasta dar con la entrada de la casa. Bajamos en silencio y abrimos la puerta, pero dentro no parecía que estuvieran en un velatorio sino todo lo contrario.

\- Por fin llegáis, ¿Qué os han dicho en la empresa?.- dijo Stephanie acercándose.

\- Hemos sacado bastantes cosas en claro. Lo primero el por qué estamos aquí.- dijo Makoto mientras explicaba el resto a los demás.

Todos se sentaron en el sofá mientras él contaba cada detalle de la reunión. Vi como Ulrich subía a hacia las habitaciones. Opte por hacer lo mismo y subí tras él.

Espere un par de minutos hasta que me decidí y pegue un par de veces a la puerta. Me sabia la respuesta. _Dejadme quiero estar solo_. Y así fue, pero ya no éramos ningunos niños y opte por entrar, aun no tenía su perdón pero las cosas se estaban apaciguando. Entre y le vi sentando al borde de la cama con los pies hacia fuera.

\- Puedo sentarme..- dije entrando despacio.

\- Haz lo que quieras..- contesto sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

\- Ulrich, sé que han pasado cosas y que no tengo derecho a decirte nada, pero puedes contarme lo que te pasa.

\- Yumi, no creo que sea asunto de nadie.

\- Puede que no, pero si eso te sirve para estar mejor.

\- ¿Por qué lo haces?.

\- Por qué es mejor que todos estemos bien. Y conozco a tu padre.

\- Pensaba que igual ni te acordarías de él.

\- No empecemos, solo he venido para que puedas hablar y sentirte mejor.

\- Bueno pues ahora lo único que me apetece es estar solo, nada más.

\- Está bien. – dije mientras me levantaba para irme.

Salí de la habitación mientras Odd se acercaba también a la habitación de Ulrich. Le hice un gesto que el entendía muy bien y baje hacia abajo al encuentro con todos.

**Ulrich pov.**

Mire hacia la puerta viendo como salía de ahí. Al poco rato entro Odd, en esta maldita casa no se podía estar solo ni un minuto.

\- Venga tío, no te amargues un viernes. Además los que hemos estado en la casa hemos tenido la mejor idea, porque no montamos una pequeña fiesta en casa.

\- Lo único que ahora me hace falta es una fiesta.

\- Con veinticuatro años no me digas que no te mueres de ganas por divertirte un rato.

\- Puede… pero no es el momento.

\- No te habrás puesto así de guapo para nada. Venga no me hagas suplicártelo y bajemos.

\- Está bien Odd, no pierdo nada.

\- Así se habla Ulrich.

Me levante de la cama y baje junto a Odd. El tiempo que había estado en la habitación habían preparado más o menos la sala. Los sofás estaban alejados del centro y encima de la chimenea había un portátil con unos pequeños altavoces, cosa que los reconocí al instante, pertenecían a Odd, supongo que desde que vinimos él ya tenía la idea de montar una fiesta en esa casa.

Había bebida en la mesa de té que también decoraba la sala. Nos acercamos a esa mesa y Odd y yo nos servimos algo de bebida. Odd cogió su vaso y bajo la intensidad de la luz de la sala. La música empezó a sonar y la gente aun tímida, hablaba y bebía de sus vasos.

Me acerque a Aelita y a Jeremie los dos estaban hablando de alguna cosa de esas aburridas que solían decir.

\- Hola pareja, ya veo que vosotros también habéis sido cómplices de esta fiesta.

\- La verdad que el más entusiasta ha sido Odd, pero si por que no.

\- Yo he de decir que al principio me negué, pero Aelita me convenció.

\- Me lo imaginaba.

\- Después de todo, no todo va a ser malos rollos y también necesitamos evadirnos de alguna forma.

\- Eso sí.- afirme.

La gente empezaba a animarse y Odd bailaba lamentablemente, como solo él sabía hacer, le daba igual si hacia el ridículo o si la gente se reía de él, solo vivía el momento y siempre era el ante todo.

Stephanie se lucia bailando, la verdad que la chica bailaba bastante bien y sabia usar su cuerpo para hacerlo a la perfección, así de contento se ponía Odd en las fiestas.

Yumi y Makoto tan solo movían los pies, estaba claro que esta situación era algo rara… Opte por mirar como actuaba cada uno mientras seguía bebiendo. Odd y yo nos pusimos a hacer algún que otro tonto paso de baile mientras las chicas ahora juntas miraban y reían.

La verdad que la idea que habían tenido estaban empezando a unirnos más como un equipo, eso sí de trabajadores con alguno que otro. La idea de soltarse un poco con la ayuda del alcohol era un buen propósito.

\- ¿Chicos por que no hacemos esto más entretenido?..- propuso Odd.

\- ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?.- pregunto Aelita.

\- Jugar a algo, quitarnos todos los tapujos.

\- ¿Y cómo?.

\- Bueno… todos sabéis el juego de la botella en que consiste, pero está claro que en vez de besarnos entre todos que eso sería ya algo raro, aun que os halla fastidiado los planes de todos de probar a Odd, tiramos la botella dos veces el primero que le toca la vuelve a tirar y al segundo que le toca elige una pregunta o que simplemente haga algo.

\- No perdemos nada.- conteste.

Esperaba ver como se desenvolvía esto y poder hacer preguntas oportunas, Yumi puso una cara algo rara, sabía que este jueguecito de Odd no le haría gracia pero para eso ya se encargó Makoto y le animo a unirse.

\- Empiezo yo, ya que soy el anfitrión de la fiesta.- dijo Odd lanzando la botella.

La botella empezó a rodar por cada uno de nosotros, hasta que fue cogiendo velocidad y paro frente de Aelita.

\- Princesa… .- dijo mientras pensaba y miraba su vaso ya vacío.- Te reto a que me prepares el mejor vaso de bebida de la casa.

\- Odd.- dijo Aelita mientras se levantaba.

\- Solo tú me los preparas con cariño.

Aelita mezclo sin siquiera saber ella que hacía y le dio el vaso lleno a Odd.

\- Dulce pero potente, como a mí me gustan..- dijo Odd mientras sorbía del vaso.

Era el turno de Aelita en tirar la botella, volvió a rodar en medio de todos y empezó a pararse, estaba cerca de mí pero por raro que fuera volvió a parar en frente de Odd.

\- Ahora es mi turno Odd. ¿Qué fue lo que más te gusto de Stephanie?.

\- A la vista está ese cu… sus t… esas cur… bueno pues su personalidad y su lealtad.

\- Ya claro, como que aquí todos somos ciegos…- dije.

\- Ulrich no tengo la culpa que la gente me adore.

\- Ya claro, venga tira de una vez.

Volvimos al juego de antes, por suerte cayo frente a Stephanie. Quien le devolvió una sonrisa pícara a Odd.

\- Rubia quiero que me des esos chupitos de tequila que tu tanto sabes.

\- No pensaba menos.- dijo también levantándose hacia la cocina

Sabia a que se refería y esto no quería perdérmelo, la cara de Makoto intentando imaginar de lo que se trataba me estaba matando de risa por dentro. Stephanie volvió con una tajada de limón, un chupito que bien sabía que era tequila y el tarro de sal.

Stephanie se puso en medio de todos mientras Odd se frotaba las manos y ella se tumbaba en el centro, se levantó la camiseta y se echó un poco de sal cerca del ombligo, derramo un poco de líquido en su ombligo, como si fuera el vaso y sostenía con los dientes el limón.

Aelita se tapaba la cara, mientras Jeremie se desempañaba las gafas para ver lo que no daba crédito, Makoto parecía disfrutar y Yumi tenía gesto de molesta.

Odd se incorporó alado de ella y chupo la sal lentamente, absorbió el tequila y agarro el limón de la boca de ella mientras le daba un fugaz beso.

\- No sé por qué la gente se empeña en utilizar vasos pudiendo utilizar el cuerpo humano.. Dijo Odd

No podía hacer nada más que reírme mientras Stephanie se limpiaba y Odd se volvía a su sitio. Stephanie agarro la botella y la hizo rodar, esta vez parecía que Einstein no iba a tener la misma suerte que antes.

\- Jeremie, siempre te he querido preguntar algo, así que allá voy. ¿Desde que le viste a Aelita por primera vez sabias que era el amor de tu vida?.

Esta tía era la más cotilla que había conocido jamás, pero a veces parecía una chica romántica y no solo que le interesara el sexo al igual que a Odd. Jeremie ardió en un color rojo y Aelita no daba crédito a la pregunta de la rubia.

\- Ummm…. Si.- dijo bajito mientras tragaba el nudo que se le había puesto en la garganta.

\- Yo te puedo decir que si, sin duda, estaban hechos el uno para el otro..- dije quitándole un poco la vergüenza a la pareja.

Jeremie lanzo el objeto de vidrio de nuevo paro en los pies de Makoto, quien parecía no poder sostenerse muy bien ni siquiera sentado.

\- Perdona Jeremie pero no me encuentro muy bien. El alcohol no me sienta muy bien.

\- Esta bien entonces te reto a que vayas a descansar.- dijo sonriendo.

\- Gracias, por que seguir vuestro ritmo bebiendo me está costando.

\- Espera Makoto te acompaño por si necesitas algo.- dijo Yumi.

-No quiero molestarte mejor quédate, no quiero que me veas en ese estado.

\- Pero…. No me importa….

\- Por favor no.

Vi como Makoto subía por las escaleras mientras Yumi se quedaba mirándole, con cara de preocupación…

**FIN**

**Aquí el siguiente cap, espero que os haya gustado, es algo más corto pero mejor que nada… Intentare subir los martes de este y pronto el de 25 momentos, aunque no prometo nada. Un beso y gracias.**

Sara Eaton Everdeen :Gracias por seguir comentándome. La verdad que este cap era necesario porque no solo van a estar de chachara, hace falta un poco de trabajo. Lo de los guiones creo que es un fallo del espero poder solucionar el problema. Makoto es Makoto ya se irá viendo, pero también es un odio raro y eso que es mi personaje jeje. Un beso.

codedellarobia: Si por fin me a dado por volver a aparecer, esperemos que sea por un periodo más largo. Lo de Yumi tendrá que esperar que si no me quedo sin trama. Si pero a Ulrich aunque no tenga gracias se le perdona todo. No le puedes dejar a Odd sin diversión así que no puede dejar a la rubia, si no piensa que le daría el coñazo a Ulrich. Gracias un beso.

holaminombreesdrama: Buenass. Lo se llevó una tardanza gigante. Yo también me pondría de parte de Odd, así serían las cosas más normales, por así decirlo, a mí las rubias cotillas tampoco me gustan, pero eso le da más vidilla a los asuntos de la casa. Tranquila que poco a poco la relación de las amigas se irá mejorando, como suele pasar cuando pasas más tiempo con esas personas. ODDTEAM jajaja, me gusta ese bando. Espero que hablemos pronto. Gracias y un beso.

Nolo COBRALINK : Si ojala dispondría de más tiempo y tú de inspiración, espero que lo consigamos los dos. Si la verdad que últimamente el me quita signos o guiones espero solucionarlo pronto. (a ver si hablamos), un beso y gracias.


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno aqui el siguiente cap, intentare subir cada martes con alguna excepcion de domingo tambien no prometo nada, pero el martes me lo pondre como algo casi obligatorio. un beso y gracias.

**Ulrich pov**

\- Vamos Yumi, no te amargues porque él se haya ido.- Dijo Odd.

\- Ya lo sé, pero no sé, me siento mal.- comento con cara triste.

\- No eres su madre ni su niñera.- reprocho Stephanie.

\- No me refiero a eso.- contesto algo molesta.

\- No te lo tomes a mal, pero a veces lo parece, no te despegas mucho de él. – siguió Stephanie

\- ¿Eso es lo que piensas?-pregunto Yumi.

\- Si, la verdad que sí.

\- Sinceramente, no creo que sea problema y menos tuyo, además no todas vamos a ser tan amistosas con todos.- reprocho Yumi.- sabia a lo que se refería, a lo del baño conmigo.

\- Venga chicas dejad esta absurda riña, estamos para pasarlo bien. Así que si Makoto se ha ido es tu turno Yumi.

Agarro la botella con furia y con esa mirada que ella solía tener cuando algo que no le gustaba estaba recorriendo por sus pensamientos, queriendo levantarse y darle una buena leche a la rubia.

La botella bajo la velocidad, haciendo caer a la otra trifurcante, ósea a ía que esta chica atraía hasta a las botellas. Sabía que Yumi estaba cabreada, y que no sería muy sutil la pregunta o el favor que le iba a pedir que hiciera.

\- Bueno Stephanie, justo a la chica que más me apetecía. Te hare una pregunta. ¿Para ti uno no es suficiente, cierto?.- fue lo que Yumi soltó por su boquita.

Todos se quedaron mirando sin saber el motivo de la pregunta, menos yo, yo y Stephanie sabíamos a lo que se refería o por lo menos yo. Stephanie cogió su vaso y le dio un trago, al acabar sonrió con cara bueno con su cara de... .

\- No sé exactamente a lo que te refieres, pero si es a lo que creo, si con uno me basta si es eficiente me es suficiente.- respondió Stephanie lo más natural posible.

Me quede pensando en aquel momento, me recordó que Makoto había estado espiando y jugando a dos bandas, haciendo creer que él era el chico perfecto, con esa dulzura y preocupación cual trataba a Yumi, mientras a mí me hacía sentir incomodo ante sus burlas verbales.

No pensé que una chica como ella podría estar con un tipo como el, pero como bien se suele decir el amor es ciego...

\- ¡Ulrich espabila!.- gritaron sacándome de mis pensamientos.

\- Mira tío la botella esta en tus pies.- ¡mierda! fue lo que pensé nada más verla y más cuando quien lo ha lanzado es Stephanie.

\- Bueno Urich guapo, quiero algo muy sencillo de ti... .- dijo asustándome aun mas y pegando un gran trago a mi bebida.

\- Te reto a que beses a Yumi.- insinuó poniéndome morritos.

\- Stephanie no pienso hacer tal cosa. – conteste.

\- Y yo no pienso tampoco acceder a eso.- dijo Yumi.

\- Yumi, cualquiera lo querría, no te hagas la estirada.

\- Lo querrás tú, yo tengo novio, por si no lo recuerdas.- grito Yumi

\- Sigo aquí.- dije con tono molesto.

\- Ulrich tienes que hacerlo.

\- Stephanie creo que te has pasado un poco de la raya.- afirmo Aelita.

\- ¿Qué hay de malo en darse un beso?, además yo no he dicho que se besen en la boca, podía ser en la mejilla.

Era cierto, ya habíamos dado por sentado que el beso tenía que ser en los labios, aunque viniendo de ella era lo mínimo que te podías esperar. Vi como Yumi se levantaba y salía a prisa fuera al jardí

\- Te has pasado.- me dirigí a Stephanie.

Sin dejarle hilar palabra me levante y fui tras ella, no sé por qué lo hacía, puede que por el estado en el que me encontraba o por el hecho de que ella había ido antes a mi habitación para intentar hablar de lo que ocurrió con mi padre.

Abrí la puerta de cristal corredera y salí afuera, estaba algo oscuro, pero podía verse la luz tenue que dejaba verse dentro de la casa reflejada por los cristales. Me acerque despacio, dando pasos insonoros. Ahí estaba, sentada en la hierba cerca del lago. Tenía la típica postura que ella antiguamente solía adoptar cuando había algo que le incomodaba o le preocupaba. Flexionaba las rodillas agarradas por sus brazos y hundía levemente la cabeza en ella.

Camine hasta ponerme a su altura y me senté sin mirarle, opte por mirar hacia el horizonte. Ese horizonte del que dejaba adornarse por una media luna, que se reflejaba a su vez en el agua. La brisa era patente en mi rostro, notaba como movía levemente mi pelo.

Ella sabía que estaba posado a su lado, pero no iba a mirar, lo sabía, era predecible. Subí mis rodillas a su mismo modo, pero deje que mi manos apoyaran el peso de mi cuerpo por detrás.

Yumi pov.

No me gustaba salir corriendo de los sitios, pero parecía que en esta casa era lo único que conseguía hacer, esa maldita chica de compañía, no hacía más que joderme. Meter el temita de Ulrich… era algo delicado.

Decidí sentarme en la hierba y hundir mi cara en mis rodillas, tenía la sensación de que siempre que hacia eso me sentía aislada y protegida de cualquier cosa de fuera. Que era ajena a las cosas que pasaban a mí alrededor.

Escuche unos pasos acercarse a mí, por la manera de dar cada paso se trataba de un chico, esperaba que fuese cualquiera, bueno en realidad no. Por unos momentos pensé que sería Makoto, pero recordando por lo que se subió era imposible. Odd imposible, ya que era su querida lo que fuera que, seguro le sacaría la cara a ella. Ulrich era poco probable, después de todo, antes lo intente yo y fue un fracaso.

Note como un cuerpo se sentaba a mi lado, y por el agujero que dejaba mi brazo mire de quien se trataba.

Tan solo se había sentado a mi lado, miraba al horizonte sonriendo, como a veces hacía. Seguía vestido con el mismo traje de la empresa, mantenía hasta la corbata, seguro que ni se acordaba de llevarla. El aire movía el pelo que siempre dejaba caer por su rostro.

Nunca suelo beber y parece que cuando lo hago me afecta de diversas maneras, puede que para bien pero esta vez me volvía a sentir sensible. Y no me gustaba esa sensación en mí.

· Yumi, ¿estás bien? Tranquila que no he venido a cumplir mi reto..- dijo burlon.

· Ya lo sé.- dije mirando también hacia delante.

· No te preocupes por Stephanie ella es así, dice lo que quiere cuando quiere. Nadie nunca le ha dicho nada, tiene a todos los de la empresa embobados.- justifico.

· Me lo imagino, hay que reconocer que es el prototipo de chicas que bueno ya me entiendes… .

· Sí, pero a veces lo peculiar es lo que más llama la atención. A mí por lo menos no negare que esa chica está bien formada, pero no es mi tipo, además es la algo de mi mejor amigo y eso para mí es más que suficiente.

· Yo pensaba que realmente en el baño había pasado algo…

· No sé si me ofende que pienses así de mí, o simplemente no me sorprende. Pero la verdad, es que ella intento anteriormente cosas conmigo pero entre nosotros no pasó nada.

· No… simplemente, era lo único que podía creer, ni siquiera lo pensé realmente. ¿Y tú Ulrich, no has rehecho la vida con nadie?.- porque le hacia este tipo de preguntas tan vergonzosas.

· La verdad, he tenido muchas oportunidades, pero no encontrado aun lo que quería, me conformo con cosas pasajeras y ya está..- afirme

· ¿Y te gusta llevar esa vida?.-pregunte curiosa.

· Es la que tengo o la que he elegido, así que supongo que sí.

· Ya…

· Y ¿Makoto que?..- devolvio mi pregunta

· ¿Qué de qué?

· Pues como paso lo vuestro.

· Pues la verdad que nos conocimos en la empresa, el me ayudo y de ahí fue surgiendo y bueno hasta ahora.

· Ya, chico ayuda a chica y eso….- confirmo.

· Oye…

· Parece que te gustan los chicos que te "salvan la vida".- dijo guiñando un ojo.

Esta vez le sonreí y le di con el canto de la mano en el brazo. Le mire y observe como volvía a sacar del bolsillo izquierdo de su camisa un paquete de tabaco. Lo abría y sacaba un cigarro, poniéndoselo en los labios. Giro un poco la cara mientras sostenía el cigarro y se lo encendió, atrapando el humo y quitándoselo con los dedos el cigarro y soltando el humo en línea recta.

· ¿Quieres? Parece que lo miras con ganas.

· No… Bueno está bien dame uno..- conteste muy segura.

Agarre el cigarro y me puse también entre los labios, no había fumado, apenas lo probé una vez y no me gusto, pero aun así hoy era un día raro para mí y quería probarlo.

Ulrich agarro su mechero y se curvo hacia mí, con una mano le daba fuego y con la otra la ponía delante de mi cigarro para que la brisa no lo apagase. Absorbí el humo y un fuerte picor en mi garganta hizo que tosiera como una loca y algo ridícula.

Escuchaba las risas disimuladas de Ulrich, mientras yo pensaba que me ahogaba.

· Joder, esto es horrible, no sé cómo te puede gustar..- dije aun tosiendo.

· Jajaja, la verdad que al final te acostumbras, como a todo.

· Me imagino, pero creo que esto no es lo mío.

· Te aseguro que no.

Le mire divertida mientras fumaba su cigarro, nunca me hubiese imaginado a Ulrich así vestido y fumando un cigarro parecía un empresario profesional. Vi que alargaba los brazos y se quitaba por las mangas su chaqueta negra a conjunto con los pantalones negros de traje que vestía.

· Tengo algo de calor-. Justifico.

· La verdad que hace una noche estupenda.

· Sí, es lo que tiene el verano.

Agarro el nudo de su corbata con sutileza y se fue desabrochando el nudo de la corbata hasta bajarlo al segundo botón de su camisa, mientras sujetaba con la boca el cigarro, guiñaba uno de sus ojos al hacerlo, estaba claro que eso de que el humo le entrara en el ojo no era plato de buen gusto. Cuando termino con la corbata se remango las mangas un poco hasta quedarle por los codos. Pero no contento con eso, aprovecho y se desabrocho el primer botón de la camisa dejando ver parte de su torso al descubierto.

· Que me miras tanto, Yumi.

· No nada.- dije poniéndome roja.

No me di cuenta de lo que había cambiado físicamente, estaba tan furiosa con él y tan distante, que ni siquiera note el cambio. Sus brazos tenían más volumen que antes y su cuerpo estaba más trabajado muscularmente.

· ¿Y por qué te has puesto roja de repente?

· Por nada…

· ¿A no?

· No

· ¿Estas segura?

· Si…

Vi como mis ojos miraban fijamente a los suyos, no era consciente del tiempo que había trascurrido desde que salí fuera, pero la mirada de sus verdes ojos me estaban hipnotizando, volvía a sentirme exenta de todo.

El humo salía de sus labios suavemente, mientras dejaba el cigarro en el suelo. Sus ojos observaban los míos, su mirada cada vez se hacía más grande, acercándose a la mía. Podía sentir su aliento acercándose al mío levemente, mi cuerpo estaba paralizado e inmerso en su rostro, su respiración cortante chocaba contra la mía, juntándose en el ambiente. Mis ojos perdían la consciencia entrecerrándose poco a poco al mismo ritmo que se cerraban los suyos, podía apenas rozar sus labios, sabias que estaban cerca de los míos, sin siquiera tocarse…

· ¡Vosotros dos! Venga para adentro, que la fiesta continúe, no seáis así.- Grito Odd haciéndonos separarnos como si entre nosotros ahora habría un inmenso abismo.

Siguió y se sentó entre nosotros pasando cada brazo por uno de nosotros.

· Yumi, Stephanie se arrepiente, es que ella es así.- dijo con un fuerte olor a alcohol.

· No te preocupes Odd, voy entrando.- dije sin mirar hacia ningún lado, solo pensaba entrar y sentirme segura.

**Ulrich pov.**

· ¿Odd, tenías que venir justo ahora?.- dije de mal humor.

· Es que ya no aguantaba más sin ti, necesitaba verte y tenerte cerca.- dijo jugueteando con mi corbata suelta.

· Anda para, deja de hacer el tonto.

· ¿Por qué estás tan fastidiado?

· Creo que por fin empiezo a conectar más con Yumi, como amigo claro, pero algo es algo.

· Ya… ya no te importa su motivo.

· Claro, pero creo que iré por el buen camino… espero que algún día lo sepa.

· No debes confiarte Ulrich.

· Créeme que lo sé.

· Volvamos para adentro.

· Si.- dije levantándome.

Seguimos caminando, hacia la casa, pero algo llamo mi atención, una luz alumbraba una de las habitaciones, no distinguía muy bien cuál de ellas era, pero en ella se veía una figura negra algo aterradora, el efecto que le daba asustaba un poco. Conforme me iba acercando seguí mirando con disimulo, parecía la figura de Makoto…

**Fin**

**holaminombreesdrama:** Gracias, me lo e puesto como algo que tengo que hacer por que disfruto haciéndolo, Tendréis que esperar un poco bastante de saber cual es el secretillo de Yumi... si no se revelaría todo mas rápido y me quedaría sin caps jaj. Bueno novia novia... ya sabes como es Odd en esta historia así que tampoco tiene a otra a la que agarrarse jej. Sera que le gustan ese tipo de chicos quien sabe... Yumi tiene los sentimientos mezclados. A ver si aparece el dinosaurio y hace la digestión con Makoto. Gracias por estar ahí. un beso enorme.

**Nolo COBRALINK:** De nada ;). Puede que fuera mas infantil, pero bueno quería poner ese enlace para llevar a cabo otras situaciones. Aquí tienes la continuación espero que te guste. Gracias por todo un beso enorme.

**codedellarobia:** No te perdono, luego me metes presión para que escriba jum. La verdad que también necesitaban pasar un buen rato de diversión no solo va a ser verdad que la rubia es pues eso lo que es, ni me voy a molestar en nombrarla. Ya hacia falta que el pesado de Makoto se fuera un poco por que si no... Espero que este también te guste este. un beso y gracias.


	11. Chapter 11

**Aqui otro cap, por ahora intento cumplir lo que me e propuesto a saber hasta cuando. gracias**

**Ulrich pov.**

Entre sin dejar de mirar hacia la ventana. Estaba seguro que nos había estado observando y si tan mal se encontraba… parecía que se había recuperado por arte de magia. Había creado una pequeña tregua con él, pero algo dentro de mí me alertaba diciendo que no era trigo limpio.

Abrimos la puerta del salón y vimos que Aelita y Yumi estaban sentadas hablando mientras no había rastro de Stephanie ni de Jeremie.

\- Chicas ¿ y Stephanie?.- pregunto Odd.

\- Pues no ha dicho gran cosa, pero creo que se ha subido a su habitación mientras tú salías fuera.- dijo Aelita confusa.

\- Bueno creo que tendré que retirarme, el deber me llama.- comento Odd mientras se disponía a subir las escaleras.

\- Si creo que yo también optare por irme a la cama a descansar. Hasta mañana.- despidió Aelita.

En el salón solo quedábamos Yumi y yo. La situación era algo incómoda después de lo que casi paso fuera. Le mire fijamente, esta vez sin reparo. Ella se retiraba el pelo detrás de la oreja delicadamente.

\- Ulrich, porque no recogemos esto un poco, ya que ellos han sido los que más han organizado... .

\- Si claro, pongámonos a ello.- dije algo nervioso.

Cogíamos los vasos usados y los llevábamos a la fregadera, mientras recogía las botellas y las dejaba en el estante en la que nos las habíamos encontrado anteriormente. Volvimos al salón sin decirnos ni una palabra y empezamos a poner bien las cosas. Agarramos entre los dos el sofá más grande y lo intentábamos llevar hasta su sitio.

Colocábamos todo como podíamos, nuestras percepciones no estaban al cien por cien, pero por lo menos nuestras intenciones eran buenas. Terminamos de poner todo y nos sentamos en el sofá, para descansar un poco.

\- Era más trabajo de lo que creía.-dijo ya cansada.

\- Yo creo que es porque llevamos cansancio acumulado.- respondí sentado.

\- Si... será eso.

\- Por cierto Yumi, de lo que casi pasa fuera...

\- No hay nada de fuera, olvidemos esa tontería, es por el alcohol nada más, además no ha pasado nada.

\- Si... eso era lo que iba a decir.- dije sintiéndome algo extraño.

\- Si, es algo sin importancia... .- Mantuvo.

Escuche un ruido proveniente de las escaleras, algo bastante ruidoso y molesto. Gire mi cuello y vi que Makoto bajaba medio tambaleándose, agarrándose como podía a la barandilla sujeta a la pared.

\- Yumi... .- susurro.

\- Makoto, ¿estás bien?..- dijo alertada.

\- Estoy algo mareado, quería un poco de agua.

\- Si, te ayudare.

Mire cómo se iban juntos a la cocina y escuchar el ruido del agua. Pasaron un par de minutos y vi como salían los dos de la cocina. Makoto le había pasado el brazo a Yumi por sus hombros en forma de apoyo y ella le agarraba de la cintura.

\- Hasta mañana.- fue lo único que dijo, mientras Makoto le agarraba más aun como si fuese un koala y subían las escaleras.

Opte por lo mismo que el resto y subí hacia mi habitación. Quite la colcha que cubría mi cama y la deje tirada en el suelo. Me quite el lazo de mis zapatos y con la ayuda de los dedos de mis pies me deshice de ellos. Me levante y me quite esos pantalones de traje dejándolos también en el suelo. Empecé a desabrocharme cada botón de mi blanca camisa y deje que me deslizara por mis brazos dejándola caer. Me saqué por arriba la maldita corbata, y me metí en la cama.

Puse mis manos debajo de mi cabeza, recordando lo que había o casi había pasado allí fuera. ¿El alcohol hacia hacer cosas que realmente uno no quería o sacaba lo que en el fondo deseas hacer?. Lo único que tenía claro era que no tenía ni idea de nada.

Odd pov.

Subí de dos en dos escalones para llegar antes a la habitación, ya estaba bastante a tono con lo del chupito, así que, subí a donde estaba o creía que estaría Stephanie. Abrí la puerta y le vi tumbada en la cama tapada hasta la cintura con la blanca sabana que se adaptaba en las curvas de su cuerpo.

Me quite rápida la ropa. Mis pantalones bajaron haciendo que mientras anduviera a pata coja a la cama me resbalará y acabase en el suelo. Me levante de un salto y me metí en la cama despacio. Pase mi brazo sobre su cadera y empecé a besarle esos hombros que dejaba al descubierto los tirantes de ese camisón tan sexy.

\- Para Odd, no estoy de humor.- dijo sin darse la vuelta

\- Déjame seguir y ya verás cómo te cambia el humor. – continúe mientras le seguía besando y tocando.

\- Que no Odd..- Reafirmo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa rubia?.- dije mientras ella se incorporaba y se sentaba apoyada en el reposacabezas de la cama.

\- Piensa un poco Odd.- dijo con tono de enfado.

\- No caigo y menos en momentos como este.

\- Pues hasta que no sepas, o no hagas memoria... solo dormiré, nada más.

\- ¡¿QUE?!.- dije mientras me golpeaba la cabeza.- Piensa Odd piensa.- repetí en alto.

\- Me gustaría dormir, mejor vete a otra habitación.

\- Venga Stephanie, no me hagas esto.-suplique.

\- ¡Odd fuera!

Salí de ahí sin saber el maldito motivo de mi sequia de esta noche. Abrí la habitación esa, era tan fría y tan solitaria. Salí en calzoncillos, era la única prenda que aun mantenía intacta en mi cuerpo. Al salir vi como Makoto y Yumi subían y se metían en la habitación de él. Que verdadero poco aguante tenía este tío, parecía de porcelana.

Me metí dentro de la habitación y me tumbe en la cama, dándole vueltas a lo que había hecho mal, ¡mierda!, tenía que saber pronto la respuesta, no podía estar mucho tiempo en esta situación… no era justo para nadie. Seguro que la pareja Einstein estaban divirtiéndose por las tímidas risitas de Aelita. Jeremie era de esos que las mataban callando pero en el fondo seguro que era todo un tigre. Y yo aquí, solo...que triste…

**Yumi pov. **

Lleve a Makoto a su habitación, entramos y tras nosotros cerré la puerta con la pierna como pude. Le tumbe en la cama como podía, debido a que pesaba más que yo, pero él no me soltó y eso hizo que me cayera encima suyo.

Sus brazos me abrazaban fuerte a él, mi cuerpo quedaba encima suya sin casi poder moverme. Note su boca cerca de mi oído. _Yumi te quiero tanto._ Yo también a ti fue mi contestación ante esa frase. _Lo sé. _Aparte entonces mi cara un poco y le mire a los ojos. Sus ojos estaban brillantes, supuse que del alcohol. Sus labios besaron los míos, me sentía rara al hacerlo, era mi novio y quería besarle pero la maldita imagen de hace un momento se me presentaba en la mente.

Seguí su beso, y me centre en ello, no quería que ninguna imagen o recuerdo, fuese cual fuese, se interpusiera en este momento. Makoto seguía abrazándome y mis brazos imitaron sus gestos agarrándole a el también.

Sus manos bajaron suave y delicadamente por mi espalda, dando leves caricias con las yemas de sus dedos. Siguieron el camino hasta llegar a mi camisa cual agarro del borde y la levanto, tocando ahora mi espalda desnuda… .

\- Makoto no creo que sea el momento, cuando estemos sin los efectos del alcohol…

\- Yumi, estando así o sin esto lo único que se es que te quiero y quiero que seamos uno solo.

\- Si… .- dijo mientras sellaba mi boca con otro beso.

Él se desprendía de su camiseta dejando su torso al descubierto, en todo este tiempo no le había visto así, y hay que reconocer que su cuerpo era bonito.

Seguimos desvistiéndonos, nunca me había encontrado en esta situación, realmente no me había imaginado como sería la primera vez… ni dónde.

Nuestros cuerpos se encontraban desnudos completamente y…

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Recuerdo que desperté con los primeros rayos de luz iluminando la habitación. Me frote los ojos quitando el sueño de ellos, notaba un brazo abrazando mi piel, mire debajo de las sabanas y vi que era el brazo de Makoto. Levante las sabanas y mire que no estaba vestida con ninguna ropa. Me gire y le vi dormido con cara placida. Recordé al momento lo que paso anoche. Sonreí al verle sonreír. Me hubiera gustado que fuera de otra manera. Pero así también me sentía bien, aunque mucho no recordara.

Me zafé de su abrazo y me levante de la cama cubriendo mi cuerpo con un albornoz y yendo al baño. Necesitaba darme una ducha. Cerré la puerta con el pestillo y abrí la ruleta del agua, deje que cayera y mientras me quite el albornoz. Me encontraba frente al espejo y mire mi cuerpo desnudo. Me sentía rara… .

**Ulrich pov**

Decir que no había dormido nada, no era ninguna exageración, me había pasado toda la noche mirando al techo pensando e imaginándome cosas, por no hablar de los ruidos que se oían. Supuse anoche que serían o de Odd o de los Einstein. Podía a ver sido de la otra parejita del momento, pero se veía que Makoto no estaba en condiciones de nada… .

Baje abajo y me encontré con Jeremie en la cocina. Estaba patas arriba llena de masa y de yo que sé.

\- Jeremie,¿ qué haces?. Pregunté incrédulo

\- Preparo el desayuno para Aelita, quiero darle esa sorpresa subiéndoselo a la cama.

\- Ya se entonces de donde provenían los ruidos que escuche anoche.

\- Se me va a quemar todo, soy un desastre para esto.

\- La verdad que sí. Espera necesitas algo más. .- dije saliendo fuera con las tijeras de cocina en mano.

Corte una de esas flores que había en el jardín, sabía que eso a las chicas les gustaba, esos detalles típicos, pero que eran bonitos y les hacían ilusión.

\- Toma Jeremie, seguro que le gusta.- dije poniéndosela en la bandeja.

\- Gracias Ulrich. Creo que tengo todo, voy a ello.

\- Ten cuidado con las escaleras, y no metáis mucho ruido...- dije guiñándole un ojo.

Salió de la cocina como si llevara una escultura de cristal… Vi entrar a Odd, con cara de pocos amigos y con ojeras, me entro la risa por dentro de verlo así, esta chica acabaría por consumirlo.

\- Odd, ¿no me digas que has vuelto a soñar con que se acababan las patatas en el mundo?.-Pregunte recordando mi infancia.

\- No juegues con eso, es algo mucho peor. Algo inimaginable.

\- ¿Qué puede ser peor que eso para ti?

\- Joder Ulrich…

\- ¿No tendrá que ver con…?

\- Ni lo menciones, si no quieres que te parta la cara.

\- Está bien… a saber que habrás hecho.

\- Eso es lo que no sé. Ayúdame, tu para eso eres listo.

Nuestra conversación fue cortada cuando entro Makoto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras tarareaba una canción… .

\- Joder sí que te sientan bien las resacas.- dijo Odd.

\- Si… .- dijo como si estuviera en una nube.

\- Dios creo que conozco esa cara… Tú esta noche has tenido juerga extra.- dijo Odd. Dios como te envidio… Recuerdo cuando mis noches eran así…

\- No me gusta hablar de esas cosas.

Un nudo paso lento y pesado por mi garganta, me quede paralizado por unos momentos, no sé por qué mi cuerpo reaccionaba así, pero no me estaba sentado muy bien.

\- ¿A desayunado ya Yumi?.- pregunto Makoto.

\- No se supone que cuando pasa eso se amanece junto a esa persona… .- dije algo furioso.

\- Sí, pero después de lo anoche creí que se habría levantado con hambre para recuperar fuerzas.

\- Como puedes ser tan cabron.- dije saliéndome del alma.

\- No es mi problema si tú no has tenido suerte en el amor.

\- Pero de qué vas, dime lo que quieras pero no fardes de eso, merece un respeto.

\- Sera el que le das tú.

\- Chicos chicos parad, ya es suficiente.- dijo Odd. Mi problema es más serio.

Estaba al borde de partirle la cara, de quedarme entonces a gusto. Estaba cabreado y decidí irme de ahí y subir a la habitación. Subía las escaleras hasta que al llegar arriba me encontré de frente con Yumi.

\- Buenos días Ulrich.- dijo mirandome sonrojada.

\- Lo serán para ti.

\- ¿Qué pasa?.

\- ¿Que que pasa?.- dije mientras la agarraba de la muñeca.

\- Me haces daño suéltame.

Entramos y cerré la puerta.

\- ¿Yumi es cierto lo que ha dicho Makoto?

\- ¿Qué ha dicho?

\- Que tú y el ayer… joder ya sabes.

\- Es mi novio… que narices te pasa no eres nadie para pedirme explicaciones.

\- Es cierto, haz lo que quieras. Pero te recomiendo que no bebas más porque si después te vas a confundir…

\- Eres un cerdo.- dijo recibiendo ya no sé si la tercera o cual de las tortas que me había dado en esta casa.

\- Puede, pero yo no voy contando mis intimidades como un héroe por ahí…

Este trabajo iba a superarme, era fuerte pero estar en el mismo techo con ese elemento no sé si era capaz de soportarlo por mucho más tiempo.

Me vestí con unos vaqueros y una camiseta verde de manga corta y unas deportivas, llame a uno de los coches de la empresa y espere a que llegase fuera, para variar fumando. Necesitaba hablar con mi padre y con los representantes de la empresa.

Me monte en el coche, y espere a que llegásemos a la empresa. Cuando las puertas se abrieron entre decidido y sin esperar al ascensor cogí las escaleras y subí hasta la puerta del despacho de mi padre, que sin esperar entre fuerte. Estaba reunido con otra persona pero no me importo.

\- Necesito hablar urgentemente contigo.- dije sin aliento.

\- Ulrich, como osas entrar así, estoy reunido.

\- ¡Ahora!..- dije pegando en su mesa.

\- discúlpame, os dejo solos.- le dijo a la secretaria.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco?.-

\- Mira vengo a renunciar, no quiero seguir con este trabajo.

\- Tu mi hijo, ¿que que?, creo que no te e oído bien.

\- Si, abandono.

\- No puedes hacerlo, eres crucial para el trabajo y te necesitamos. Necesitamos crear esa relación con Japón.

\- Pues manda a otro, yo no quiero estar ahí.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- Ese Makoto, no puedo.

\- Enserio te estas rindiendo porque tienes roces con un chico. Sé un hombre y compórtate como tal.

\- Eso es lo que hago.

\- No Ulrich, eres un Stern, nosotros no hacemos eso, además te necesito, ya que tendréis una nueva ayudante en la casa, que espero que puedas apreciar su compañía...

\- Te estoy diciendo que renuncio.

\- No Ulrich, no puedes dejar que gane el japonés. Como hijo mío que eres, sé que no eres así, por ello, se profesional y acaba lo que se te ha encomendado y demuestra que eres más fuerte que todo eso.

Salí de ahí dando un portazo con dudas. Mi padre nunca solía convencerme de nada, pero al oír las palabras de que Makoto se saldría con la suya, empecé a pensar, que yo nunca había sido ningún cobarde, y no quería serlo ni ahora ni nunca… .

**FIN**

**Gracias a los que aun la seguis se os quiere. Un beso**

"codedellarobia: Gracias por el review. No un beso según como se mire puede ser inofensivo si las intenciones son buenas, pero como tu dices... no lo son jej. JAJAa yo también le miraría aun que creo que seria mas lanzada y le atacaría como perro en celo jajja. Makoto da miedo con o sin sombra. gracias.

Nolo COBRALINK: Si algo bueno tenia que atraer Stephanie, que si no solo esta ahí para ya sabes jeje. Si la verdad que parece en este cap que el ulumi es inevitable pero ya veremos que por seguir y tener paciencia. un beso/p


	12. Chapter 12

**Buenaaas. Aqui teneis el siguiente cap, espero que os guste y veais como sufrieron los demas. gracias un beso.**

**Ulrich pov.**

Empecé a caminar por la ciudad, la misma ciudad en la que estuve viviendo mientras estudiaba en kadic. Mi procedencia era Alemana, pero la empresa de mi padre se encontraba aquí, en la ciudad del hierro, cerca de Paris. Por ello, para tener más poder sobre mí y tenerme más controlado, me mandaron a la prestigiosa academia.

La ciudad no había cambiado mucho, o por lo menos yo no lo había notado ya que Odd y yo seguíamos viviendo aquí, en un mismo apartamento…

**Flashback**

Cuando las cosas parecían que iban por buen pie, y cuando digo eso me refiero al hecho de que, todos nosotros habíamos acabado con xana, cosa que nos costó lo nuestro, además teníamos la suerte de que nadie supo ese gran secreto, un secreto que podría destruir el mundo.

Pero mi verdadera felicidad se basaba en otra cosa más importante para mí que cualquier logro obtenido y eso se resumía en un nombre, en Yumi. Ella y yo por fin habíamos dado ese gran paso quitando aquella barrera tan enorme que siempre teníamos. Desde ese mismo instante era feliz, totalmente feliz…

Hasta que ella decidió largarse sin dar ninguna puta explicación, más que una estúpida carta que escribió a cada uno de nosotros, como si eso nos haría sentirnos mejor. Lo que es en mi caso ¡no!.

Recuerdo como si fuera ayer... Cuando volví a su casa para recogerla, me apetecía estar con ella y volver a probar sus besos, ir al cine, … no sé, cualquier cosa pero hacerla con ella. No negare que ese día estaba nervioso, las manos me sudaban un poco y la voz me flaqueaba ya que el primer beso nos lo habíamos dado horas atrás.

No sabía si ni siquiera estaba bien para la ocasión, cosa que nunca me importaban esas cosas, pero quería que ella me diera la aprobación de todo y que me viera bien.

Empecé a llegar a su casa de estilo japonesa, era imposible perderse ya que en Francia de esas características solo estaba la suya.

Decidido abrí la vaya que rodeaba su casa y subí las cuatro escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada. Respire hondo antes de tocar. Algo más de tiempo pase ahí quieto pensando en que haría, como reaccionar al verla de nuevo después de lo de ayer... No quería tardar más tiempo y por fin me decidí y toque el timbre.

Espere y espere, pero nadie me abría. Llame a su móvil pero tampoco contestaba nadie. Me di media vuelta, pensé que tal vez estaría con Aelita. Le mande un mensaje pero nada. Decidí llamar a Odd, que por suerte respondió, pero sin idea de donde estaba Yumi.

Marque todos los números de ellos y nadie sabía nada. Me empecé a preocupar, mi cabeza ya pensaba que habría pasado algo o que pudiera a ver hecho algo mal, tan malo que no quisiera ni verme. Pero lo único que hice fue dejarme llevar por mi corazón y probarla por primera vez, algo que llevaba una eternidad deseando hacer.

Entonces recordé que cuando algo pasaba, solíamos ir al bosque o a la fábrica. Me puse rumbo del bosque, la busque pero no había ni rastro de ella. Vi la alcantarilla y la abrí, me costó un poco ya que después de derrotar a xana no solíamos usarla con frecuencia. Camine por las alcantarillas, mire que seguían los patinetes tal y como los habíamos dejado desde nuestra partida.

Estaban todos, hasta el de Yumi, aun así quise seguir hasta la fábrica. Llegue y salí corriendo, me lance sobre la cuerda que me hacía resbalar para pisar suelo de nuevo. El ascensor no funcionaba debido a que el superordenador estaba apagado. Baje por las escaleras y allí no había nadie.

Escuche ruidos tras de mí. Me escondí. Espere a que entrara dentro ese sujeto, tenía las esperanzas de que fuera ella… ¡Ulrich! Dijo la voz de Odd mientras se asomaba.

\- Estoy aquí Odd..- dije mientras salía de mi escondite.

\- ¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó.

\- No encuentro a Yumi por ninguna parte. Me estoy empezando a cabrear y a preocupar.

\- Tranquilo, estará haciendo algo.

\- Hay algo dentro de mí que me dice que no, que algo va mal.

\- No seas catastrófico seguro que no será nada, ya lo veras, con novia aun eres peor.

\- Eso espero… por que si no yo…

\- ¿Qué es eso?.- dijo desviando su mirada hacia el ordenador.

\- ¿Lo que?..- conteste siguiendo su mirada con la mia.

\- Joder eso, lo que hay encima del teclado del superordenador.

Nos aproximamos, y vimos unos sobres blancos, en total cuatro. En cada uno de ellos había un nombre escrito, el de nosotros cuatro. Los cogí con rapidez.

\- Espera, no los abras aun. Abrámoslos todos juntos.

\- Está bien. Pero vamos rápido.

Odd mando un mensaje a la pareja Einstein para que estuvieran en la habitación de Jeremie. Llegamos casi sin aliento, abrimos la puerta y los dos nos miraron con cara extraña y preocupada.

\- ¿Ulrich, sabes algo de Yumi, has podido contactar con ella?.- dijo Aelita.

\- No, pero tenemos unos sobres, y parece que es la letra de ella..- enseñe molesto.

Jeremie estaba sentado en la silla de su estudio y nosotros tres nos sentamos en la cama.

\- ¿Quién la abre primero?.- pregunto Jeremie.

\- Seré yo.- dijo Odd.

Mientras Odd la abría y la iba leyendo, la cara le iba cambiando. Y no me gustaba nada la expresión que iba teniendo.

\- Di algo Odd. .- dije nervioso.

\- Es que no sé cómo…

Abrimos todos nuestras cartas, me levante y mire hacia la puerta. Cogí el papel entre las manos y lo empecé a leer.

_Ulrich._

_Desde que te conocí, supe que serias una persona especial para mí. Fuiste el pilar del que mi vida aquí fuera mejor y me sintiera importante e incluida por amigos. _

_Nuestras relación ha tenido alti bajos, bueno más bajos que altos, pero al final siempre conseguíamos quitar los celos de lado y volver a ser esos mejores amigos que siempre éramos. _

_En Lyoko me salvaste en muchas ocasiones y si no fuera por ti, tal vez no estaría escribiendo esto. Quiero agradecerte cada sonrisa que lograbas sacarme y cada vez que me animabas y estabas ahí dispuesto a darlo todo por mí._

_Supongo que supe que te quería más que a un amigo hace mucho tiempo, puede que me empezase a dar cuenta desde que te conocí, pero ninguno tuvo el valor de dar ese paso. _

_Estoy feliz porque al final, dejamos llevarnos por los sentimientos y finalmente sentí que mi corazón se llenaba por completo. _

_No tengo el suficiente valor, para decir esto. Por eso os escribo, me duele muchísimo, pero he tenido que irme de Francia y no volveré por mucho tiempo, no sé cuánto, pero puede que no vuelva. _

_Siento un dolor enorme dentro de mí, pero no puedo deciros el motivo de mi marcha, tan solo créeme que lo que digo es sincero. No has hecho nada malo, la razón es otra que no puedo decir. Espero que alguna vez me perdones. _

_Ojala no te causase dolor, pero es algo inevitable, lo siento en lo más hondo de mí. Te quiero Ulrich. Y este donde este te echare de menos y no dejare de pensar en ti._

_Adiós. Yumi._

Agarre la carta con la mano y apreté el puño, pegue con la otra en la puerta dando un puñetazo, mientras mi cara se posaba mirando al suelo. Odd apoyó su mano en mi hombro, la aparte. Salí de ahí y corrí. Corrí sin rumbo.

Hasta pararme del agotamiento, me encontraba en el bosque. Apoye mi espalda sobre un árbol y grite, no podía creer lo que acababa de leer. No podía haberme dicho eso, sabía que algo pasaba pero no me imaginaba que eso. Mi corazón estaba rompiéndose en pedazos, me sentía solo y ridículo. Me sentía vacío y roto, sentía que una parte de mi voló con ella, que ella era la dueña de mi ser y me había arrojado a la basura como a un trapo viejo…Pero el tiempo seguía… Seguía sin ella, un vacío que no se llenaría o no se llenaba.

Un día nos juntamos los cuatro en la hermita, en la casa donde vivía Aelita acompañada de Jeremie. La casa que desde que terminamos en Kadic, los dos Vivian. Aelita no estaba muy bien debido a lo de su padre y a Yumi y Jeremie no se despegaba de ella.

Aquel día decidimos, encender la chimenea e ir tirando cada uno de nosotros las cartas al fuego, pensaron que de esa manera, también quemábamos el vacío y el dolor que sentíamos con esa perdida. Mi mirada se centraba en los restos de los papeles, sentía que mi corazón se quemaba dejando paso a la soledad absoluta, sin nada a lo que aferrarme… .

Mi vacío lo ocupaba realizando pencak silat, en un dojo cercano a la escuela, donde descargaba y meditaba todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. No tenía concentración suficiente para estudiar, aun así lo hacía, sin ir mucho a clase. Mis notas no es que serían las mejores del mundo, en eso no había cambiado.

Seguía jugando a Futbol, y a veces en los partidos me imaginaba que ella estaba allí, mirando y animándome desde las gradas, pero no era así. Cada vez me desconcentraba más y más jugando y opte por dejarlo…

Al no vivir ya en kadic, vivía con mis padres en casa. No os podéis imaginar el calvario de casa que era aquella, veía a mi padre a diario y mi madre, bueno tan sumisa como siempre. Sacándole a toda costa la cara a mi padre, como acostumbraba desde pequeño.

Buscaba trabajos pero sin éxito. Al final accedí a trabajar con mi padre. El motivo es sucio y retorcido pero no había otra manera….

Odd estaba hasta las cejas de deudas y de cuentas pendientes, algunas que no podía pagar. Le pedí a mi padre el gran favor de contratar a Odd en la empresa para que pudiera estar tranquilo y llevar una vida menos agitada.

La única condición de aceptar a Odd, era simple, pero odiosa para mí. Unirme a la empresa Stern, junto a mi padre. Por ello acabe trabajando allí. Odd nunca supo el motivo, aun así, empezamos los dos a trabajar.

Cada uno en un puesto bajo pero de distintas cosas, lo dos fuimos ascendiendo poco a poco y con mucho trabajo detrás. Odd saldo sus cuentas y decidimos buscar un apartamento de solteros, solo él y yo. Prefería ver a mi padre solo en el trabajo a verle también en casa, era lo mejor, aun que Odd fuera un guarro en todos los aspectos de la convivencia.

Al principio las artes marciales y el trabajo me mantenían ocupados, con Jermie y Aelita también pasábamos gran parte del tiempo, como en los viejos tiempos. Pero yo seguía manteniendo ese vacío dentro de mí, no se iba o no quería irse de mí.

Llego un tiempo en que esos dos entretenimientos no fueron lo suficientes. Odd y yo solíamos salir alguna noche, a bares o a zonas que albergaban los jóvenes para disfrutar y pasar un buen rato. Odd se esmeraba por conseguir a la chica más guapa del local para mí, para que me quitara a la japonesa de la cabeza.

Insistía e insistía hasta que un día accedí, probé… Tal vez estaba tan cerrado que el amor estaba frente a mis narices y lo estaba dejando escapar, Yumi no se merecía esto que me estaba haciendo pasar, si ella no tuvo el reparo en saber nada de mí y nos abandonó, ¿porque desearía mantener a una persona así cerca de mí?. No.

Empecé a hablar y a beber con una chica, era de la empresa, la secretaria del hall. Solo que nunca miraba más allá. Era amiga de Stephanie. Empezamos a besarnos y el calentón fue a más. Las llevamos a nuestro apartamento y cada uno hizo lo que quiso.

Esa nueva sensación que sentía con las chicas se volvió otro de mis pasatiempos, no me gustaba tratar así al género femenino, ni mucho menos, pero ellas también venían a lo mismo así que tan solo disfrutaba del momento y me quitaba el estrés de esa manera…

**Fin de flashback.**

Volví al apartamento, abrí y subí hasta el ático, el piso donde vivíamos. Entre y mire todo a mi alrededor, estaba tal cual lo habíamos dejado.

Fui a mi habitación, y me tumbe en la cama, pensando en que hacer, si volver o no. No quería que Makoto disfrutase de su victoria si no volvía más, pero tampoco quería seguir torturándome así. ¿Para qué habría vuelto ella?, joder, no era justo.

Vi que mi móvil tenía varias llamadas de Odd y de Aelita, No tenía ganas de contestar ni de devolver las llamadas. Pase de ello. Mi tranquilidad fue violada por el timbre de mi puerta. Quien seria, no podían a ver salido de la casa ni venir a por mí, ya que ni siquiera sabían dónde estaba… Me levante y me dirigí a la mirilla. Una chica con melena no muy larga castaña oscura con ojos verdes claros y labios carnosos estaba frente a mi puerta, conocía muy bien esa silueta…

**Odd pov**

Hacía rato que no veía a Ulrich por la casa, ni rastro de él. Subí a su habitación y tampoco se encontraba allí. Volví a bajar y me fui hacia la pareja Einstein. Un sábado y sin saber de Ulrich ¡qué raro!.

\- ¿Pareja habéis visto a Ulrich por alguna parte?.

\- Pues no, hace rato que no.

\- Qué raro, no me ha dicho nada.

Les deje a lo suyo y me dirigí a donde Yumi, que estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro.

\- Oye Yumi, tu no habrás visto a Ulrich.- dije ansioso por escuchar la respuesta.

\- No, ni quiero..- contesto cortante.

\- ¿Pasa algo?.

\- Hemos discutido.

\- Joder contigo también…

\- ¿Con quién más?..- pregunto incrédula

\- Con tu querido semental.

\- Pues… y¿ por qué?.

\- Porque Makoto dijo algún comentario de lo vuestro anoche, ya me entiendes.- dije subiendo mis cejas… bueno voy a preguntarle a tu semental.

Vi a Makoto preparándose un té, que manía tenían los japoneses con esa bebida, a mí no me aportaba nada, pero bueno…

\- Makoto, ¿has visto a Ulrich?

\- Pues… creo que ha salido por que un coche estaba frente a la puerta… y si falta él…

\- Vale, gracias.

Salí y le llame al móvil, pero nada, no había contestación. Sabía que Ulrich era el tío mas cabezota, si estaba deprimido no me cogería el móvil ni nada. Era tan impulsivo en caliente... Espero que no se le ocurriese hacer ninguna locura, porque entonces…

\- Odd llama a Walter, puede que él sepa algo.- dijo apareciendo Stephanie.

\- Que lista eres. ¿Ya no estas cabreada?.- pregunte aprovechando el momento.

\- Claro, pero Ulrich no tiene la culpa.

\- Seguro que será por eso… .- dije agarrándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia mí.

\- ¡Odd!, Ulrich acuérdate.

\- Si es verdad. Luego sigo contigo, de mí no te escapas.

\- Ni hablar.

salí de nuevo al jardín y llame a Walter. Era cierto, Ulrich había estado allí. Su padre me confesó que había ido con el motivo de renuncia del trabajo de esa casa, pero que él creía que había conseguido convencerle de lo contrario…

**Yumi pov**

Deje el libro que estaba leyendo apoyado en el sillón y fui en busca de Makoto, fui a la cocina y espere a que Odd acabase de hablar con él. Entre y Makoto al verme me sonrió.

\- Makoto,¿ has ido contando nuestras intimidades?

\- No…

\- No me mientas, era mi primera vez y te pavoneas contándolo.

\- No Yumi, no es eso… es que Ulrich ha empezado a calentarme, pero no he dicho nada, lo han deducido ellos.

\- No eras tú el maduro y el adulto que daba consejos de que pasásemos de las provocaciones… no me creo que hallas contado esas cosas…

\- Ya que sacas cosas en cara, ¿Acaso crees que me sentaría bien que tu querido amigo al que por poco besas… me espié mis cosas?.

\- ¿QUE? Como sabes…

\- El me conto que te había seducido para besarte pero que apareció Odd y…

\- ¿Cómo? El no haría tal cosa… de eso estoy segura.

\- Entonces como explicas también, el que mi maleta tendría otro código, alguien estuvo el día en el que estuvimos bañándonos en el lago y piensa quien fue el que desapareció…

**FIN**

**Siento dejaros así, pero me gusta dejar intriga. Espero que os este gustando tanto como a mi escribirlo. Gracias un beso. Os quiero. **

** Reviews**

**holaminombreesdrama:** Si te soy sincera tu review era el que mas miedo me daba. jej. A ver explico, yo creo que si tienes un novio y te gusta, le quieres... pues eso lleva a actuar como tal, osea a que lo hagan y eso... y tenia que pasar . Realmente Makoto a ella no le a dado motivos de desconfianza y por el tiempo que ha pasado por asi decirlo es su apoyo pirncipal en la casa. JAJA pues ahora team Ulrich, me va perfecto ajja. Es Odd quiere sacias sus vicios jaj.

Un besooo y gracias.

**Nolo COBRALINK :** JAJA sii aqui torta es cachetada. ya sabes una palabra mas de aqui jej. Puede que acabase pero puede que no... ulumiiii no se si acabara nunca. JAja la corte por miedo a la reaccion de los lectores, pero no te preocupes.. jje. La gente viene y va, espero manteneros aun que sea a los dde siempre. gracias un beso.

**latinVortex**: Te doy la bienvenida a mi fic. Muchisimas gracias por leer mi historia, me siento halagada de que sea el primer fic de code lyoko que lees y que sea el mio. Enserio me alegraste mucho. Espero qeu te siga gustando un beso y gracias y a ver si te conozco mejor.

** 21**: Bienvenida a ti tambien. Muchas gracias, me e reido con tu review en la parte de que le pinto a Ulrich cachondo... si supieses como me lo imagino... es que es tan... jajaj. Me gusta que estes enganchada. espero que sigas mi historia. gracias un beso.

**codedellarobia**: jajaja, este Odd ya sabes como es de exagerado con sus cosas. LA verdad que lo de Makoto tenia que pasar si o si ya que son pareja. Y si Makoto es un hijo de... su madre. Si Ulrich es fuerte y valiente esperemos que tome la mejor decision. es mi personaje favorito como no se nota nada lo escribo... jajaj. besooos y gracias.


	13. Chapter 13

Buenaaas!decíos que si hay problemas con los espacios, ortografía signos de algo, es esta pagina o mi word que no lo puedo arreglar. Espero que aun asi os guste. gracias.

Y**umi pov**

\- No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo...- dije incredula  
-A no... ¡Ven!.  
Le seguí hasta su habitación, entramos dentro y saco de la esquina de la cama una maleta, la maleta que portaba desde el viaje desde Japón a Francia. Me quede mirando la maleta sin ver nada en claro... .  
\- Ya... pero esto no prueba nada... .  
\- Siempre dejo la misma clave y desde que estamos aquí no la he cambiado y sola no se puede haber cambiado.  
\- Pero, puede que no haya sido él.  
\- Yo creo que sí. Es el único que "desapareció" por unos momentos.

No quiero culpar a nadie sin estar seguros de las cosas, ahora lo que vas me importa es tu actitud. ¿por qué cuentas las intimidades?  
\- Fue un calentón que me chincho y me salió solo. Ya te lo he dicho, no fue nada. No conté nada… Ellos fueron los que…  
\- Eres como todos...- dije yéndome de allí.

Baje las escaleras y busque a la gente abajo, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie del género masculino, bueno y a Stephanie tampoco a decir verdad. Busque a Aelita, por ahora era el otro apoyo que creía que tendría dentro de aquí.

Seguí las voces que estaba escuchando nada más pisar el piso de abajo. Vi que estaba sentada en el porche con el resto.

\- Aelita, puedes venir un segundo.  
-Claro.- dijo levantándose de la silla.  
\- Te apetece que vallamos a la ciudad juntas, necesito salir un rato.  
\- Si por que no.. Podríamos hablar. – sabia a lo que se referia con eso de hablar.  
\- Si genial.- conteste sincera.  
\- Me preparo y voy.

Imite el gesto de Aelita y fui a ponerme ropa más adecuada para ir por la ciudad. Subí arriba mientras escuchaba la voz de Makoto tener una conservación telefónica con alguien ya que no había contestación de la otra persona. Preferí que estuviera ocupado, me metí en mi habitación y me arregle un poco.

Había sido mas rápida que la pelirrosa y mientras la esperaba llame a los coches de la empresa, que estaban a nuestra entera disposición las supuestas veinticuatro horas del día. Aelita dejaba verse, con un atuendo del conjunto de su pelo, como era costumbre.

Me despido de ellos y vengo.

Vale. ¡Adiós! .- grite al resto pensando en que mi grito aludiera a los demás.

Mire hacia fuera. Aelita se estaba despidiendo de Jeremie con un pequeño beso en la boca, sonreí al ver la escena. Jeremie aún seguía sonrosándose cuando ella le daba algún gesto cariñoso en público.

Decidimos esperar al transporte fuera. Pero una voz femenina nos hizo que volteáramos la vista hacia atrás.

\- Chicas, esperadme, voy con vosotras.- dijo Stephanie corriendo como podía con esos tacones.  
\- mmm claro.- dijo Aelita mientras me miraba con cara de no saber cómo salir de esa situación airosa.  
\- Espero que no te importe Yumi.- dijo con rintintin.  
\- no, tranquila ya me he acostumbrado.

\- Perfecto.

La verdad que no me gustaba nada que vendría la rubia con nosotras. Necesitaba y quería estar a solas con la pelirrosa, hablar tranquilamente de todos los asuntos. Me había planteado contarle el motivo de mi huida tan repentina y dolorosa para todos, aunque ello me saliese caro. Sentía que era el momento de hacerlo, tan solo a ella, a la única amiga real que tuve y a la única en quien confiaba todos mis secretos. ¡Ahora imposible! Con Stephanie añadida...

Llego el coche negro, nos acercamos a él y nos montamos las tres en los asiento traseros, para hacer el viaje más ameno Stephanie se puso en medio de las dos. Ella hablaba y hablaba durante el camino cosa que Aelita asentía y yo simplemente sonreía falsamente.

Llegamos al centro de la ciudad y empezamos a caminar por ella, recordando en cada esquina cada día vivido aquí. No había cambiado mucho y eso me hacía tener un gran sentimiento de nostalgia y felicidad.  
-¿Chicas por qué no vamos de tiendas?. Necesito modelitos nuevos para trabajar.  
\- Si... bueno... . – contesto Aelita sin dar una respuesta certera.  
\- Veo que no sois de esas... iré yo sola a mi ritmo, puede que llame a una amiga. Si os parece nos juntamos más tarde.  
\- Si, genial.- conteste saliendo de lo más hondo de mí ser.  
\- ¡Hasta luego!.- despidió Aelita, interactuando con su mano.

Me había imaginado que estaríamos con ella durante todo el día… decir que sentí un alivio enorme recorrer por mi… era quedarse corta.

Seguimos caminando por la ciudad, mientras hablábamos de nuestras cosas. Llegamos a la misma calle en la que vivía anteriormente, sin darnos cuenta del itinerario que estábamos llevando. Acelere el paso ansiosa para volver a ver mi antigua casa.

Ahí seguía. El jardín estaba más florecido que antes, pero el resto estaba más o menos parecido a como lo dejamos.

\- Yumi, por que no probamos a entrar. Tal vez tengamos suerte y nos dejen.-sugirió.  
\- no creo... molestar así... .- dije mientras escuchaba el timbre tocado por Aelita.  
\- venga Yumi... .  
\- Pero Aelita, ¿que estas haciendo?... .

Me acerque y empecé a encontrarme algo nerviosa. Escuchamos pasos y la puerta fue abierta por una chica joven de unos 15 años.

\- ¿Si?  
\- Hola, ¿vives sola?.- Adelanto Aelita.  
\- No..., ¿quienes sois?  
\- ¿Esta alguno de tus padres?  
\- Si un segundo... ¡Mamaaa!.Grito girando la cabeza hacia el pasillo.  
A los segundos apareció una señora con un delantal, nos miró raro sin saber quiénes éramos.  
\- Hola, ¿querían algo?  
\- Pues perdona, pero lo que pasa es que antes vivíamos en esta casa y queríamos saber si vivía alguien. Pura curiosidad.  
\- Si… les compramos esta casa, a unos japoneses. Como era el apellido… Ishi…  
\- Ishiyama- Adelante ante su duda.

\- Si así, era. ¿Cómo lo sabéis?

\- Resulta que curiosamente es mi antigua casa y …

\- Me alegra ver a la antigua propietaria. Pasad por favor.  
\- No queremos molestar. Simplemente teníamos curiosidad.  
\- Pasad, insisto.

Pasamos adentro, el pasillo que recorría hasta el salón me recordó los juegos y correteos con Hiroki. Entramos al salón, pero no seguía igual. La mesa japonesa había desaparecido, lucía una mesa europea normal con sillas. Un grande sofá con televisión y una mesa de te encima de una gran alfombra.

\- Sentaos por favor.- dijo haciendo ademan de ello con la mano.  
\- Muchas gracias.- dijo Aelita sentándose. Parecía que la vergüenza se la había dejado en el pasado.  
-¿ Qué queréis tomar? café o te?  
\- No queremos nada, gracias.  
\- Por favor.  
\- Un café, por favor.- dijo Aelita.  
\- Un té, si es tan amable.

La mujer se fue del salón para preparar las bebidas. Me quede a solas con Aelita.  
\- No teníamos que haber llamado al timbre.- insistí.  
\- Yo creo que ha sido buenísima idea. Estamos dentro, y eso es bueno.  
\- Si pero me da corte invadir y molestar así a alguien... .

Estuvimos cinco minutos hasta que llego la mujer, nos sirvió y nos empezó a preguntar cosas de aquí, de cómo fue construida la casa... etc... Le empecé a contar como llegamos aquí. La mujer que ahora sabíamos su nombre, Felice . Confeso que le gustaba la cultura japonesa y que al ver que esta casa estaba en venta, decidió cogerla, sin pensárselo.

Seguimos hablando durante minutos hasta que fuimos interrumpidas por la misma adolescente, que nos abrió la puerta.  
\- Yumi ¿verdad?, podrías venir un momento.  
\- Si... claro.- dije levantándome confusa.  
Le seguí a la chica. Subimos las escaleras y nos encontrábamos frente la puerta de la que fue mi habitación hace seis años.  
\- Entra.  
Entre y me senté en la misma cama en la que yo dormía, el resto estaba cambiado, colores morados, rosas y flores adornaban la mayor parte de las paredes.  
\- Se tu nombre, no solo porque antes vivieses aquí... si no porque encontré esto entre la madera de la cama.- dijo sacando mi antiguo diario. Al verlo, un pequeño nudo se me puso en la garganta.

\- No me gusta leer las cosas personales de los demás pero, lo leí. Y siempre he querido estar frente a la dueña.  
\- Esto es algo... avergonzó, era joven y... . comente justificando mi vergüenza.  
\- tranquila no se lo he enseñado a nadie. Pero me fascinaba esa historia de amor que escribías de un chico castaño.  
\- Bueno eso ya es pasado...  
\- Por favor te ruego que me lo cuentes...

\- No creo que sea bueno…

\- Te lo suplico he estado pensando en que pasaría si llegara a conocer a la persona portadora.  
\- mmm…. No se… . – Vi su cara de cordero degollado y no pude resistirlo.-Esta bien, supongo que te lo debo por haberme abierto las puertas de la casa.

Todo comenzó cuando yo y mi familia nos mudamos desde Tokio, Japón a Francia por motivos de trabajo de mis padres. Era pequeña, aun que había nacido en Japón y mis padres hacían lo máximo posible por mantener las costumbres de allí, siempre me sentía mitad y mitad… Empecé a estudiar en kadic, una academia que está cerca de aquí…  
\- Es a la misma que voy yo.- añadió.  
-Genial.  
Al principio me sentía sola en esta ciudad, las cosas de relacionarse no es que serían muy fáciles para mí, vamos, que estaba sola sin amigos. Pero hubo algo de mi país, que me ayudo en este. Me encantaban y encantan las artes marciales, y Jim el profesor de gimnasia, impartía clases de la misma arte marcial que yo había practicado desde siempre. No dude ni un segundo y me apunte. Realmente allí comenzó todo cuando vi y conocí por primera vez al chico castaño...  
\- A Ulrich.  
\- Sii.- dije sorprendida.

Éramos a los únicos que nos gustaba ese arte marcial y los únicos que estábamos apuntados. La primera clase, llegue y tan solo estaba el sentado. Jim nos propuso que realizáramos un combate entre los dos, para ver el nivel que teníamos cada uno. Nos pusimos en pie y empezamos a pelear, él lo hacía bastante bien pero aun así conseguí ganarle. Cosa que para un chico tan orgulloso como él, fue algo... bueno ya me entiendes. No se conformó con la derrota y volvimos a encontrarnos en el gimnasio fuera de las clases de Jim, creamos una revancha y… Desde ese día pasaron cosas que hizo que formáramos el mismo grupo de amigos, a decir verdad si no le hubiera conocido puede que no hubiese tenido amigos tan especiales como lo eran ellos. Como Aelita la chica que esta abajo.  
\- Si también la mencionas, en alguna página.  
\- Ya, esto es un poco raro para mí...  
\- Continúa por favor…- volvió a insistir.

Desde que nos hicimos amigos, la cosa fue a más y empecé a sentir algo más fuerte por él, realmente creo que lo supe desde que le vi por primera vez. Esa mirada que tenía, la forma en que trataba a sus amigos… y sus rasgos lo hacían el chico más deseado de la academia... A mí eso nunca me importo. Todo el mundo sabía de nuestros sentimientos, aunque siempre decíamos que tan solo éramos amigos... Y las cuando parecía que íbamos a dar el paso aparecían nuevas trabas como William. Un chico al que habían expulsado de su anterior escuela por poner cartas de amor en el coche del director... Y me confundí por algún momento, creía que ese chico también llego a gustarme. La cosa no era tan sencilla, por parte de Ulrich estaba Sissi, que daba lo que fuera por tenerle a Ulrich, era la chica más obsesiva por él y para colmo la hija del director.  
El tiempo fue pasando y pasando y los celos se hacían patentes en cada uno de nosotros. Eso lo empeoraba todo...  
Pero un día por fin, decidimos dar ese gran paso y dimos rienda suelta a lo que sentíamos y conteníamos desde hacía mucho tiempo. Recuerdo ese día… Fue aquí, cerca de esta casa emn la esquina de la calle, donde rompimos esas cuerdas y nos... Bueno ya sabes...  
\- Os besasteis…¡Qué bonito!... ¿Es el de esta foto?., es muy guapo- pregunto enseñándome la foto.  
\- Si, es él. - dije sonriendo mientas miraba esa sexy foto, que el sol le daba en los ojos.  
\- Y sigue… ¿ahora qué pasa con vosotros?, ¿estáis artos de amor?, ¿Os habéis casado?.- pregunto emocionada.

Yo me fui a Japón y él se quedó aquí... Las cosas se fueron enfriando y no tuvimos contacto. Yo conocí a un chico y sentí… pues, bueno ahora mismo en mi novio y él, pues... vive su vida.  
\- No puedo creer que esa historia de amor quedara así, y más con los sentimientos con los que esta contado en el diario...  
\- Las cosas a veces no salen como uno quiere...  
-¿ Y le has vuelto a ver?  
\- Si... de hecho hemos coincidido casualmente en un trabajo y estamos haciéndolo juntos.  
\- Es el destino... es tan bonito.- dijo levantándose y dando una vuelta, mientras en sus ojos se volvían a iluminar.  
\- No lo creo... , yo ahora, no soy la misma y ...Bueno se hace algo tarde… me gustaría seguir charlando mas pero creo que ya es hora de irse, gracias por todo.  
\- Toma esto te pertenece.- dijo devolviéndome el diario,  
\- Gracias.- dije mientras agarraba mi diario y lo guardaba en mi bolso.

Por cierto me llamo Elodie.

Gracias Elodie.

Bajamos abajo, y Aelita ya estaba de pie. Nos despedimos de la chica y su madre y salimos de ahí complacidas de haber estado de nuevo dentro de mi anterior hogar.

\- Yumi ¿que hacías ahí arriba? ¿Qué es lo que quería esa chica?.  
\- Elodie, se llama Elodie. Te parecerá gracioso, pero me ha dado esto.- dije enseñando el diario.  
\- Que detalle, no sabía que lo hubieses perdido. ¿Lo ha leído verdad?. ¿Nada de lyoko no? Sí que ha sido buena idea llamar a la puerta.  
\- Sí, he de reconocer que estabas en lo cierto. Claro que no escribía nada sobre eso, pero Gracias Aelita.  
-¿Te apetece que comamos en el restaurante de la esquina que tanto nos gustaba?.  
\- Me parece perfecto.

Seguimos caminando y esta vez con rumbo fijo hacia el restaurante. Entramos y el dueño al cual reconocí con unos años más, saludo entusiasta a Aelita.  
\- Una mesa para mi chica favorita... .- grito al camarero  
\- ¿Acaso no me reconoces?.- me adelante.  
\- por tus rasgos diría que... pero no puede ser ... ¿Yumi?  
\- Sí..- afirme.  
\- Dichosos los ojos ¡Que alegría volver a verte!... .- exclamo mientras me abrazaba.  
\- Yo también me alegro de verte. – dije devolviéndole el abrazo.  
\- Una mesa junto a la ventana para mis dos chicas. Pasad. -dijo haciendo gestos.

Nos sentamos y Jean Paul nos sacó comida, tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Empezamos a comer de todo lo que nos iba sacando mientras mantenía una conversación con Aelita rememorándolo todo. Me sentía a gusto de volver a estar aquí con ella.  
\- Yumi, sabes que podías confiar en mí, por favor necesito saber que paso para avanzar en nuestra amistad.  
\- Lo sé, y pensaba contártelo.  
\- Te lo agradezco...  
\- Recibí una carta de alguien anónimo diciendo que...  
\- ¡Chicas! fuimos cortadas por Jean Paul.  
\- Mirad quien ha venido a comer…

Miramos las dos hacia la barra y ahí estaba Ulrich... Ulrich acompañado de una chica morena que estaba apoyada en su brazo, de manera muy apegada.  
\- Ulrich.- grito Aelita.

Vi como miraba incrédulo y se acercaba hacia nosotras.  
\- ¿Que hacéis aquí?  
\- Supongo que lo mismo que tu... comer. – dijo la pelirrosa obvia.  
\- Pensaba que estaríais en la casa…

Tranquilo, nosotras no nos hemos ido de extranjis…

No te preocupes princesa, pienso volver.- dijo mirándome a mi esta vez. A que venía esa cara…  
\- Mas te vale… Nos a apetecido volver aquí y estar solas, recordando viejos tiempos.  
\- ya veo... .- dijo mirándonos.  
\- Ulrich, ¿os pongo dos sillas con ellas?. Pregunto Jean Paul.  
\- No, mejor en otra mesa aparte. ¡Que aproveche!.- dijo mientras se alejaba con la chica.

Me sentía aliviada de escuchar eso. No quería comer con él y su acompañante… Seguimos a lo nuestro pero ahora ya no me sentía segura de contarle el gran secreto que me perseguía, y menos estando Ulrich tan cerca nuestra. Me desconcentraban las risas escandalosas de aquella chica… Parecía que quería llamar la atención de Ulrich a toda costa… Suerte que la tenía de espaldas.

Metí la mano en mi bolso para mirar el móvil y roce el diario de nuevo, mire hacia Ulrich que estaba de frente y empecé a recordar aquel día en el que los dos nos encontrábamos en lyoko y casi… bueno… Le seguía viendo cambiado pero algo en él me hacía sentir como la misma de siempre… Elodie me hizo recordar con más profundidad las cosas del pasado… Un paso que tanto me marco…

Mientras pensaba en eso, seguía con mi mirada puesta en el… Su mirada se cruzó con la mía y ….

**FIN**

**Aquí otro capítulo, espero que os haya gustado ya que quería hacer el Yumi pov y el flashback más o menos… Gracias, estoy súper contenta con la gente que me lee. Y me comenta y le da a la estrella, enserio gracias.**

**COBRALINK"Nolo COBRALINK: Te felicito el mismo día... que ilusioooon. Que bien que te gustase el flashback y la carta, tenia un poco de cosa de que no me hubiese quedado bien. pero tus palabras me alivian. La verdad que tengo mil líos en mi cabecita, pero aun asi intento escribir que eso me relaja. Las faltas ortográficas buff... las odio pero no se por que me salen así, creo que es el corrector de word o tal vez yo jej. Espero que este te guste. un besooo enorme.  
holaminombreesdrama: JJAa me gusta que sean largos, siempre que son tuyos me alegro de la largura. jej. Tus locuras me hacen mucha gracia(sera por que en mi cabeza me pasan cosas como las tuyas o parecidas) No quiero que sufras, pero la vida no es bonita, parece que siempre repito lo mismo(no tengo traumas de la vida ni nada jej) pero tu historia también... me encanta pero también sufría muuuuucho, aun asi me encanta. El koala jaja como le llamas, a mi tampoco es que me agrade pero no todos van a ser plato de buen gusto y le a tocado a el. ME alegra que aun y todo te haya gustado el cap. A ver si este te gusta mas y no sufres muchooo. un besooo enorme. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Buenas, aqui otro cap, espero que os guste y que no me mateis(ultimamente pienso que me vais a matar por todo jeje espero que no). Repito, que si hay fallos o lo que sea no se aun el problema intentare solucionarlo cuanto antes. y los guiones espero que aparezcan si no me da algo... **

**Ulrich pov**

Me encontraba todavía mirando por la mirilla de mi apartamento sin saber que hacer... Su visita tan repentina me olía a chamusquina. Aunque pensándolo bien, tampoco perdía nada por dejarle entrar...

\- Ulrich abre, sé que estas ahí.- dijo asomando más los ojos verdes al otro lado de la mirilla.

¡Joder! pensé. Decidí ceder y abrirle la puerta.

Hola.- salude algo cortante.

Ulrich, ya pensaba que no me abrías.- dijo entrando y acercándose a mí.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla con sus labios pintados de rojo y se acercó a mi oído para susurrarme; _cada día estas más sexy…_ Se despegó de mí y cerré la puerta tras de sí.

¿Y qué haces aquí?.- pregunte queriendo saber cuanto antes el motivo.

Verte, te parece poca razón..- contesto natural.

Bueno…

Ya sé que estas algo desanimado, así que, aparte de traerte mi compañía, te e traído esto para que te animes un poco.- comento sacando una botella de vino.

No hacía falta que trajeras nada…

Me apetecía ¿.Por qué no traes dos copas y lo probamos?.- dijo aposentándose en mi sofá.

Claro.- dije mientras me metía en la cocina.

Cogí mi móvil que guardaba en el bolsillo trasero de mi vaquero y mande un mensaje a Odd, contándole el percal que tenía ahora aquí. Su contestación fue inmediata. _Aprovecha_ fue su única contestación. Que sutil. Agarre las dos copas, el abre corchos y volví al sofá sentándome a su lado. Cogí la botella y la descorche, sirviendo en las dos copas que ahora ella sujetaba.

Bueno Ulrich tendremos que brindar.

¿Por qué brindamos?, no encuentro nada bueno en estos momentos.

Por qué estamos aquí los dos, y porque me veras más a menudo en la casa.

¿Eres tú la incorporación que me menciono mi padre?

¿Sorprendido?

La verdad que si…

Espero que para bien.

Si, si…- dije pegándole un trago a mi copa.

Creo que no fue una muy buena idea a ver ido a hablar con mi padre hacia pocas horas. Tuve un momento de debilidad y eso, él no dudo en utilizarlo en mi contra encontrándome cualquier distracción o entretenimiento posible.

¿Me vas a contar que es lo que te pasa?.-recabo de nuevo.

Seguro que mi padre ya te ha puesto al día.

No, la verdad que no. Solo sé que iré de vez en cuando a la casa para inspeccionar todo un poco.

Creía que para eso estaba Makoto.

¿Ese es el japonés?

Si… el mismo.

Veo que no le tienes mucho aprecio.

La verdad que ninguno.

¿Por qué?¿no te van lo japoneses?.

Que va, para nada es eso, solo es ese tipo, me da igual su procedencia.

Bueno…¿y entonces que pasa?.

Simplemente es un tío al que no trago…

Eso me suena a que hay algo o alguien por medio.

Que va, ¿por qué dices eso?.

Había escuchado que te habías vuelto a reencontrar con una amiga de la infancia.

Si… pero…

No se… simplemente me ha venido a la cabeza.

Ya…

No me gusta verte así…

Empezó a acercarse a mí en el sofá… me quede quieto sin hacer nada, hasta que note sus labios contra los míos. Era amiga de Stephanie, la misma chica con la que creí que estaría mejor después de la marcha de Yumi. Después vinieron alguna otra, pero ella fue la primera que…

Empecé a notar su rostro acelerarse al mío. Sus carnosos labios se posaban en los míos. Mis ojos seguían abiertos mirando los suyos ya cerrados. Seguí su beso profundizándolo aún más. Ella levantaba sus finas manos tocando mi torso aun cubierto por mi camisa. Pase mis brazos por su cintura y la atraje más a mí, para poder notarla más cerca. Hacía tiempo que no sentía un acercamiento de esta manera, y en cierta forma estaba reconfortándome... Agarro a modo de pinza mi camisa y con fuerza tiro de ella, haciendo que se me desabrochara por completo, cayendo algún botón de ella al suelo y dejando mi torso completamente desnudo. Sus dedos cambiaron de posición sosteniendo el cuello de mi camisa haciendo ademan de quitármela hacia atrás, para que mis brazos también se encontrarían de la misma forma que mi busto…

El sonido agudo del timbre de mi apartamento, hizo que me separase de inmediato, mirándole a ella mientras cogía aliento.

Ulrich, pasa del timbre.- dijo mientras intentaba besar mi cuello descubierto.

No, espera… esto no está bien.

¿Por qué no? acaso ¿No quieres pasar un buen rato conmigo?

Sí y no. No quiero hacerlo por despecho.- dije mientras me levantaba colocándome bien la camisa.

Me dirigí nuevamente a la puerta de la entrada alzando la mirada hacia la mirilla. Era Stephanie. Una Stephanie sonriente. Abrí la puerta sin dejarle pasar por ahora hacia dentro.

Hola, Stephanie ¿qué haces tú aquí?.- pregunte mientras intentaba atarme algún botón aun sostenido.

Pues venía a verte y a… .- dijo sin acabar la frase al ver a su amiga aparecer detrás de mí.

Stephanie. ¿Tú por aquí?. Adelanto mi acompañante.

Emmm hola. Venía a… bueno sabía que estabas aquí y me preguntaba si querrías venir de compras conmigo. – comento disimuladamente, o yo eso fue lo que note, puro disimulo.

Pues ahora no puedo, estaba ocupada…. Ya sabes.

Ya veo… Supongo que me iré sola a comprar algo.

¿Quieres pasar?.- pregunte.

No. No quiero molestar.

No es molestia. .- reafirme.

Luego os veo.- dijo mientras se perdía su silueta por las escaleras.

No entendía por qué venia así vestida… Llevaba una americana larga de esas para la lluvia y unos tacones. Cerré la puerta, mientras hacia un gesto levantando mis cejas incrédulamente.

Qué raro… que supiera donde estoy.- hablo.

La verdad… se lo habrá dicho mi padre.

Si puede ser… Bueno por donde íbamos,.- susurro mientras me abrazaba por delante.

Pues yo creo que por comer, tengo hambre.

¿Ahora?..- dijo con tono de fastidio.

Si, se me ha abierto el apetito. ¿A ti no?

Tengo apetito de otra cosa Ulrich…

No, para… .- dije zafándome de su agarre.

Le deje sentada de nuevo en el sofá, mientras me iba a la cocina, para intentar buscar algo de comer. Pero recordé que en el apartamento no había nada de comer, lo se era raro viviendo con Odd pero antes de irnos hicimos más o menos limpia de la comida. Cuando digo limpia, me refiero a que Odd aprovecho toda la comida y se la engullo, para no mal perderla….

Por qué no salimos a comer fuera, aquí no hay nada. Además estoy harto de estar metido en casa, entre una y otra…

Pero si…

Si prefieres puedes quedarte.

No… voy contigo.

Vamos al restaurante de Jean Paul

No sé cuál es, pero bien.

Cerré todo y salimos de ahí, dando un paseo hasta el restaurante. Conocía al dueño al igual que los demás, siempre que salíamos a tomar algo o a comer solíamos ir a ese sitio. Caminamos por las calles, mientras ella me agarraba de un brazo, me sentía raro al tener tanto contacto al que últimamente no estaba acostumbrado.

Abrí la puerta y le deje pasar primero. Jean Paul giro la cabeza y me miro, se acercó y empezó a reír.

Hola, ¿qué pasa?.- pregunte ante sus risas.

No me habían dicho nada las chicas de que tú también venias.

¿Las chicas?.- Le pregunte sin tener ni idea a que se refería.

Pensaba que… .- dijo señalando hacia una mesa, donde irreconociblemente vi, que Aelita y Yumi estaban ya comiendo.

Oí que les grito algo y nos tuvimos que acercar. Allí estaban las dos, como si volviesen a ser las mejores amigas de siempre… como si nunca nada hubiera pasado… como si los años no afectasen a su relación. Él nos ofreció sentarnos con ellas, pero no era tan estúpido de crear esa escena tan incómoda… Le pedimos otra aparte y nos puso como dos mesas detrás de ellas.

Me senté en la silla que daba la vista a su mesa. A decir verdad, tenía a Yumi de frente. Sin mirarle empezamos a mirar la carta y a pedir lo que íbamos a comer. Notaba que su mirada estaba clavada en mí. Por ello opte por mirar, tenía una especie de mirada perdida posada en mí.

¿Ulrich a que miras tanto?.- dijo mientras se giraba para observar lo que llamaba la atención.

Nada, nada.

¿Es a esa chica? ¿es la japonesa de la casa no?.- pregunto, como si supiera leer mi mente.

Si…

¿Y te gusta?

No, no, además es la novia de Makoto, el japonés del que te he hablado.

A bueno.

Yumi me seguía mirando a ratos, no entendía el motivo de por qué me miraba con esa cara… Tenía una expresión distinta a la que me miraba en la casa. Su mirada estaba como más pérdida, como si estaría recordando algo al mirar hacia aquí… Estaba empezando a incomodarme….

**Yumi pov.**

Inconscientemente, estaba viniéndome a la cabeza aquellas imágenes que creía olvidadas en mi cabeza, me había creado un muro de defensa conforme a mis recuerdos pasados. No quería sufrir y que me afectasen de por vida, por ello, en cuanto llegue a Japón me prometí a mí misma, que no me torturaría recordando algo que no tenía vuelta atrás.

Yumi¿ estás bien?.- pregunto Aelita sacándome de mis pensamientos

Si Aelita, si te soy sincera, la chica del diario me a echo recordar cosas que creía olvidadas, eso es todo.

Es por Ulirch ¿verdad?.- ¿tan obvio era que hasta Aelita sabia la respuesta? parecía que sí.

No, ósea sí, pero no de la manera que tú crees.

Por qué no damos una vuelta y salimos de aquí…

Si será lo mejor, primero voy un segundo al baño.

Vale.

Me dirigí al servicio, quería lavarme la cara un poco y así despejarme. Estar en esta ciudad, en mi antigua casa, en este restaurante, me hacían sentirme dudosa, recordar la vida que tenía antes y ahora, la otra vida,… era algo raro y costos que digerir.

Entré en el lavabo y le di al agua fría. Llene mis manos de abundante agua y me la eche por la cara. Intentaba palpar con la mano la pequeña toalla de baño, pero no la encontraba. Seguí buscándola y toque una mano que sujetaba la toalla.

Ya es la segunda vez en poco tiempo que te tiendo una toalla. .- dijo la voz del castaño.

Ulrich… Es el servicio de señoras ¿Qué haces aquí?.

Averiguar a qué viene esa mirada que me estas venga a echar.

¿Qué mirada?, no te estaba mirando a ti.

No te hagas derrogar, sabes que sí. ¿Acaso estas celosa?

Celosa de que. Por si aún no te has enterado o no eres consciente tengo novio. Y el celoso esta mañana parecías tú, no yo.

¿Celoso yo? Venga ya…

Adiós Ulrich.- dije saliendo de ahí y dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

Camine más rápido pasando por delante de la chica que estaba acompañando a Ulrich, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Ella también me miro subiendo medio labio hacia arriba a medio sonreír y moviendo su mirada de arriba abajo.

¿Aelita nos vamos ya?

Si, claro. ¿Te pasa algo?

No, solo quiero tomar el aire.

Pagamos la cuenta, o por lo menos lo que nos dejaron pagar y salimos de ahí, no sin antes despedirnos de Jean Paul.

¿A dónde te apetece ir?

Pues, porque no vamos a un lugar tranquilo para poder hablar. ¿Al bosque?.- dije recordando cada detalle de ese paisaje.

Me parece una idea estupenda.

Cogimos el camino más rápido hacia allí, mientras mi curiosidad me iba abordando por momentos.

Oye Aelita. ¿Conocías a la chica que estaba con Ulrich?

Si, es amiga de Stephanie.

¿Pero Ulrich y ella están saliendo?

No… Ulrich es soltero, no quiere estar preso de nadie ni tener que dar explicaciones de nada a nadie. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.

Por saber más cosas de vosotros, pura curiosidad.

¿Segura?

Si, muy segura.

Continuamos la conversación alternándola con nuestros pasos. Llegamos al famoso bosque que seguía estando cerca de la academia Kadic. Vimos la alcantarilla de lejos y nos acercamos sonriendo.

¡Mira que oxidada que esta ya!. Dije mirándola.

La verdad que si… seis años es lo que tiene…

Sí.

Por qué no nos sentamos aquí.- dijo señalando un árbol. Y sentándonos apoyadas en el tronco.

Aelita, lo primero necesitaba esto, estar así las dos, como antes. Y estoy decidida a contarte lo que me paso y por qué me fui, pero antes debes prometerme algo. No dirás una sola palabra a nadie, ni siquiera a Jeremie, y segundo deberás de tratarme como lo estás haciendo hasta ahora y no juzgarme.

Está bien… lo prometo, pero me estas empezando a asustar.

Cuando estábamos felices por haber derrotado a xana y por fin haber apagado el superordenador… a mí me paso algo que…

¿Algo como que Yumi?

Como una advertencia.

¿Una advertencia de que?¿De quién?

No sé de quién y nunca he llegado a saber a quién correspondía pero me llego una carta diciendo que debía irme del país, al menos que quisiera ver como cada uno de vosotros ibais desapareciendo y muriendo… Al principio pensé en contároslo ya que creí que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto, pero no tenía opción de ello. Las amenazas seguían y las pruebas también. Me amenazaron con lo que más quería en ese momento y si os hubiese pasado algo por mi culpa no me lo perdonaría jamás, prefería que me odiaseis… .

¿Pero por qué?.- dijo con los ojos ahogados de lágrimas y sin dar crédito a mis palabras.

No lo sé y no quise averiguar, era joven y estaba aterrada. No sé si tenía algo que ver con lyoko o con tu padre pero… no volvieron a mandarme nada y ahora no se… no he vuelto a saber nada ,asi que supongo que fuese cierto o no, la cosa se quedó en eso.

Entiendo, no sabía que…Llegue a pensar que…

Es normal. No te preocupes.

¿Por qué no investigamos sobre ello, ahora que estamos juntas?

No merece la pena, fue hace tiempo…

Ya pero es algo muy grave.

Lo sé pero estáis bien, y eso es lo que importa. No quiero poner en riesgo nada más…

Bueno…Pero y si…

La conversación fue cortada por el tono de llamada del móvil de Aelita.

_Si? Si estamos por la ciudad, nos juntamos enseguida contigo. ¿Qué tal en el restaurante de la esquina, en el Paris?..- _acabo la conversación guardando el móvil_._

¿Quién era?.- pregunte curiosa.

Stephanie, me ha dicho que esta con Ulrich, para que volvamos a casa.

Si, está bien. Se está haciendo tarde.

Aun así quiero que sigamos hablando de todo.

Por supuesto buscaremos tiempo de donde sea.

Si, de donde sea.

Me levante y le ofrecí a Aelita mi mano para que ella también se pusiera de pie. Nada más levantarse me abrazo fuerte hacia ella. No quería un trato distinto ni dar lastima ni nada por el estilo, pasó de esa manera y estoy segura que cualquiera de ellos hubiera tomado mi misma decisión.

Hacia bastante tiempo, que echaba de menos a la Aelita de siempre, sabía que era una muy buena persona, y que era difícil de enfadar. Lo único que esperaba ahora, era el hecho de que ninguno de los demás supiera nada, hasta que yo decidiese romper el silencio de nuevo y contarles lo sucedido.

Nos encaminamos al lugar del encuentro mientras ahora manteníamos una conversación de confianza, como tenía que ser, y tuvo que haber sido desde siempre….

Al llegar vimos a Stephanie, acompañada de Ulrich y de la misma chica con la que él había comido. ¿Acaso también iba a venir a la casa?, salías de un problema y otro nuevo aparecía.

Bueno ya estamos todos. Llamare a dos coches de la empresa. – conto Stephanie, con cara rara.

Vale.- contestaron el resto.

Aquella mujer seguía agarrada del brazo de Ulrich parecía que estaba lesionada o necesitaba llevar una muleta, para poder caminar. Nunca me habían gustado aquellas chicas tan empalagosas ante un hombre. No sé qué era lo que más rabia me daba, si la sonrisa de él, o la presencia de ella…

Los coches llegaron enseguida. Esperamos y me quede observando a la nueva parejita feliz.

Bueno Ulrich, nos veremos pronto.- dijo mientras se ponía de puntillas para darle un beso en la boca. ¡Puagh!, en mi país hacer esas cosas en público no estaba bien visto…

Adiós, hasta pronto. – despidió Ulrich, mientras se limpiaba el carmín rojo que ella le había dejado.

Espera un segundo ¡Hasta pronto! Me temía que aquella misteriosa chica amiga de Stephanie, iba a verla más a menudo de lo que a mí me gustaría.

Aelita y yo nos montamos en uno de los coches, mientras Stephanie montana en el segundo coche con Ulrich…

**FIN**

**Espero que os guste aun que pasen cosas… y por lo menos una intriga de muchas, esta desvelada. Gracias a los que leen y demás. Un beso. Hasta el domingo que viene. Os quiero. **

**Reviews.**

**codedellarobia: Yo también te eche de menos en los reviews no te creas... Me alegra que la idea de Elodie guste tanto, creo que fue un buen enlace para el falshback de Yumi. El destino soy yo jaja por lo menos de esta historia. Pues si acertaste en este cap se sabe el motivo de su marcha. Espero que este también te guste y que esperes ansiosa al siguiente jaja. un beso y gracias.**

**holaminombreesdrama : Jaja se que me mataras, pero soportare el golpe jej espero que aun así te guste. Makoala me hace mucha gracia como lo llamas, esperaba que la forma que puse a Elodie te gustaría, a mi me resulto buena forma de entrelazar los hechos. Tiempo al tiempo se sabrá la identidad de la beep, pero no es conocida solo te digo eso. También se sabrá sobre Will y Hiroki no te preocupes. Me gustaría escuchar la canción que tienes para Makoala. Me haría mucha gracia. Gracias un beso. **

**Nolo COBRALINK: Me alegra que los enlaces que encuentro para darle forma a mi historia me queden bien y sean del agrado del lector. ¿Si?te recuerda a Ines y eso? jaj me hace gracia. A ver si lo lee y se da por aludida jej. Lo de las faltas y asi, realmente no tienen motivo para que pasen aun así revisare mis cosas a ver si es fallo de eso. Ahora tengo mas tiempo y me estreso menos. Gracias un beso. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Ulrich pov.**

Nada más entrar en el coche me di cuenta que me había confundido de vehículo, prefería haber ido con Aelita y hasta con Yumi. Stephanie, estaba mirando a la ventanilla, cuando aún seguía vestida con esa gabardina. La intriga me estaba matando, del por qué vino así vestida a mi apartamento, así que rompí el silencio…

\- Stephanie, perdona pero… ¿A qué has venido a mi apartamento?.

\- A que va a ser Ulrich…

-Pues ni idea.

-A esto.- dijo mientras se abría el abrigo, dejando ver un atuendo algo atrevido. Tan solo llevaba un tipo de vestido corto pegado a cada parte de su cuerpo. El conductor en vez de mirar a la carretera estaba mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

-Pe…pero… . – dije casi tartamudeando.

\- ¿Acaso no notas la química que hay entre los dos?. Solo quería animarte.

\- No hay nada, estas con Odd. Es mi mejor amigo.

\- ¿Desde cuándo ha sido eso un problema e Ulrich?.

\- Pues desde siempre.

\- Noto como me miras…

\- No te miro de ninguna manera. Y si has notado algo raro, es equivoco.

\- Niégalo pero alguna vez estoy segura que…

\- Que nada… Date por vencida, porque nunca pasara nada entre nosotros dos.

\- ¿Y si no estaría con Odd?

\- No… Tampoco.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí, claro… .- dijo mientras se aproximaba a mí.

\- Stephanie, no me gusta esto.

\- Yo creo que si… .- siguió acercándose.

\- Para de una vez.- dije agarrando los extremos de su abrigo y tapándole.

\- ¿Acaso no te parezco atractiva?.

\- Claro que sí, tengo ojos y no soy de hierro, pero no te veo más que como la chica de mi colega.

\- Como quieras…No volveré a intentar nada más, por ahora, pero al final serás tú el que venga de rodillas a por mí.- Dijo volviendo a su asiento y mirando por la ventanilla.

¿Por qué me pasaban a mí estas cosas? Realmente no quería nada con ella ni estando con Odd ni sin estar con él. No era el tipo de chicas que me podrían llegar a gustar. Su personalidad no me atraía en ningún aspecto, no le veía una chica a la que podría contarle ningún secreto o mantener una conversación seria con ella.

Por culpa del malentendido, el camino se me estaba haciendo eterno, más que eso, el silencio se adueñaba de la situación tan incómoda que se había creado entre nosotros. Seguía pensando en la situación que tenía en la casa, puede que no debiese de haber vuelto tan pronto, pero mi padre daría mano dura por esa situación y sabía que portaba las de perder, al dejar a Makoto el gusto de perderme de vista y esa era razón suficiente para mi regreso.

Por fin dejaba verse la casa a la lejanía, estaba algo más tranquilo pensando que este suplicio tendría fin en breves. El coche se metió por el camino y desacelero frente a la puerta. Nuestro coche fue el segundo en llegar. Yumi y Aelita ya estaban entrando por la puerta.

En cuanto el coche paro en seco, Stephanie abrió bruscamente la puerta y salió cabreada de él. Puede que haya sido uno de los poco chicos que la rechazaba o tal vez el único, pero para todo hay una primera vez.

Despedí al conductor, que hacia un gesto de negativa con la cabeza. Sabia en lo que estaba pensando, idiota de mi por haberla rechazado, pero me importaba una mierda. Cerré la puerta y abrí la de la casa ante los atentos ojos de los ocupantes.

Odd sonrió al verme guiñándome uno de sus ojos, Makoto tenía más cara de perro de la habitual y Jeremie también parecía alegrarse por verme ya que en su cara relucía una sonrisa.

\- ¡Ulrich! Que alegría verte.- dijo Odd acercándose.

\- La verdad que pensábamos que habías abandonado.- siguió Jeremie.

\- Tan solo necesitaba un cambio de aire. No voy a renunciar.- sabía que mis palabras Makoto se le estaban clavando como estacas.

\- Que alegría verte.- ironizo Makoto.

\- Yo también me alegro de volver a estar aquí con todos. – conteste sonriente.

Makoto 0 Ulrich 1, fue lo que pensé en ese momento. Después de saludar a la gente fui directo hacia las escaleras para subir a mi habitación a ponerme algo más cómodo de vestimenta. No era apropiado ir con media camisa sin botones, desabrochada y la otra no.

Mientras iba, escuche la voz de Makoto medio alzada hablando con alguien. Tacharme de cotilla, pero la verdad que me interesaba lo que ese japonés tenía que decir…

\- Yumi, te has ido sin decir nada. Estaba preocupado por ti.

\- ¿A si? Pues no lo parece… solo te interesa contar los asuntos personales.

\- ¿Aun sigues con eso? Ya te he pedido disculpas por ello…

\- No es suficiente…

\- Solo quiero que me contestes a una pregunta. ¿Has ido para traer a Ulrich de vuelta a la casa?.

\- Pero que… ¿Me lo estas preguntando enserio?

\- Si… justo habéis llegado a la vez.

\- Dios eres más mal pensado de lo que creía.

\- Solo tengo miedo a perderte, nada más.

\- Pues compórtate como el Makoto que conocía, no como un niño.

\- Perdóname, esto me está superando y no sé cómo hacer las cosas.

\- Pues aprende, porque me estoy hartando entre uno y el otro…

\- Me sentía mal porque Ulrich dijo que intento besarte y me sentía inútil ante eso.

\- No pasó nada…

Deje de escuchar la conversación cuando mi mente se enfureció al presagiar tal cosa. Supuestamente yo había sido el que conto lo que casi ocurre con Yumi, cuando sabía que él había estado observándonos. Lo único que se me pasaba por la cabeza era rompérsela, entrar ahí y acabar con todo, pero no podía. Si ese tío quería jugar así sería…

Pasaron las horas y la cena ya estaba casi digerida. Nos sentamos en el sofá todos reunidos, unos de morros y otros simplemente pasaban el rato.

\- ¿Chicos por qué no vemos una peli de miedo?.- Propuso Della Robia

\- ¿De miedo? No se… .- dijo Jeremie.

\- Por mi estupendo, me apetece mucho.- apoyé la idea de Odd, me encantaban las de miedo.

\- Bueno pues a lo que se ha dicho. Voy a por mi memoria y mi ordenador y vengo enseguida.

\- Odd desapareció de la sala corriendo. Al llegar traía todo lo necesario para ver una película. Apoyo el ordenador encima de la mesa que sostenía la televisión.

\- ¿Espera por qué no hacemos palomitas?.- comento Stephanie.

\- ¿Acaso hay en esta casa?..- pregunto incrédula Aelita.

\- No, pero yo tengo. Odd y yo solemos ver pelis en la habitación y nos gusta comer mientras la vemos.

\- Joder… como os lo montáis.- Contesto Makoto.

\- Voy a por ellas.- dijo una Stephanie, aparentemente normal.

Stephanie fue a por ellas, y al bajar se dirigió a la cocina. Pasaron unos minutos y el olor recién hecho de las palomitas corría por el ambiente. Trajo tres bolsas y nos las repartió. Jeremie y Aelita estaban sentados juntos en un sillón. Yo estaba en el grande con Yumi alado y al otro lado de ella estaba Makoto. Parecía que habían seguido con la conversación y las cosas se habían ido apaciguando.

\- ¿Por cierto que tal habéis comido en el restaurante?.- pregunte maliciosamente.

\- Muy bien como siempre. ¿Tú que tal?- dijo Aelita.

\- Genial también, hacía mucho tiempo que no íbamos allí. – conteste.

\- La verdad que sí, deberíamos ir más a menudo.

\- ¿Estáis hablando del restaurante de Jean Paul?.-corto Odd con su pregunta.

\- Si Odd.

\- Y no decís nada, ¿acaso crees que me gusta matarme de hambre aquí? Eso sí que no os lo voy a perdonar.

\- Volveremos Odd. – dije rodando los ojos.

\- Ten lo por seguro que sí.

Veía que Makoto fruncía el ceño, ante el hecho de haber comido en el mismo sitio que ellas, sin saber que coincidimos casualmente. Me estaba divirtiendo esta situación. Sinceramente cada vez me gustaba menos ese chico para Yumi. Simplemente no le pegaba nada.

Stephanie que todavía estaba levantada, apago las luces para crear un ambiente, más acorde con la película que íbamos a ver. El hospital de los horrores siete. Como le gustaban a Odd esas películas.

\- Pasadme un cojín por favor.- pidió Aelita.

Yumi le lanzo uno de los cojines que estaban entre medio de ella y mío. Se sonreían, parecía que algo realmente había pasado entre ellas dos. Algo bueno por sus caras.

\- ¡Que empieza!.- Grito Stephanie expectante de la película.

Por ahora solo se veía negro en la tele, hasta que un logo empezó a verse. Un logo que conocía muy bien… no tenía pinta de ser la película de miedo… pero al estar grabada no se… Lo que empezamos a ver a continuación no tenía precio…

Empezó a verse una gran cama matrimonial con unas sábanas rojas aterciopeladas y una manta recogida de estampado de leopardo… Había comida de todo tipo por la cama, pero lo mejor era quien estaba junto a la comida o mejor dicho en medio.

Era Odd, estaba completamente desnudo… Una barrita de chocolate cubría sus partes íntimas, mientras en sus pechos parecía una especie de albóndigas tapándole los pezones. Su pose era lo mejor, tenía una de las piernas flexionadas, y el brazo cruzado hacia el otro lado, con una ridícula corona que ponía Odd el magnífico en su cabeza. _No sé si esto es buena idea Odd. _Se escuchaba a una voz femenina de fondo… Hasta que apareció al instante una chica con el pelo de color rojo y una lencería muy sugerente…

\- ¿Odd que narices es esto?.- replico Stephanie.

\- Joder Odd que asco.- dijo Yumi.

\- Pásame el cojín Aelita ,ahora lo necesito yo, no quiero mirar- dijo Jeremie arrebatándole el cojín..

\- Bueno… esto… .- dijo Odd cogiendo el ratón e intentándolo quitar.

\- Odd intentaba quitar la película casera, pero parecía que las manos le sudasen como un grifo de agua abierto…

\- Es un video casero.- dije riéndome al ver la cara de todos.

\- Si bueno… ya sabéis que soy un artista… Además no quiero que cojáis ideas y luego las pongáis en práctica… .- dijo Odd nervioso.

\- Esto es asqueroso… .- repitió Yumi.

\- ¿Y quién narices es esa?.- dijo Stephanie cabreada.

\- Es tu antigua novia… .-dije sin parar de reír.

\- Bueno ya basta, no sabéis apreciar el arte.- nego Odd quitándola por fin.

La cara de Makoto parecía un poema, mantenía la boca abierta y no hacia ni pestañear. Yumi tenía cara de cabreo al igual que la de Stephanie. La pareja Einstein en cambio estaban avergonzados y ruborizados de lo que acabábamos de ver y yo no podía parar de reír de la situación, aunque he de decir que asco también me estaba llegando a dar.

\- Si por favor. Pon la película de verdad no quiero seguir viendo esas imágenes en mi cabeza. – le dijo Jeremie.

\- En realidad lo estabais disfrutando, pero entiendo que no tenéis la suerte de poder estar con Odd.

\- Seguro… - dijeron las chicas.

Me levante y puse la maldita película, mientras unos discutían y otros todavía seguían conmocionados por lo que la vista les acababa de degustar…

Puse la película asegurándome que no volviese a ser un video x de Odd, y recupere mi asiento. Yumi sostenía una de las bolsas de palomitas, que pensaba compartir con Makoto y obviamente, conmigo.

La película empezaba, se trataba de un grupo de chicos que estaban investigando cosas paranormales, cuando se topaban con una casa alejada de la civilización, en medio de un aterrador bosque. A decir verdad tipo la nuestra. En ella había un médico que estaba mas que loco y hacia experimentos con seres y humanos vivos…

Mire hacia la izquierda y observe a Yumi, que no quitaba la mirada de la pantalla. Makoto debió ver que observaba a su novia, por la reacción tan consecuente que tuvo, como si ella fuese de esas que se asustaban con cualquier cosa, le paso el brazo por encima de sus hombros.

Stephanie seguía de brazos cruzados y Odd estaba en la misma actitud que Yumi. Aelita estaba tapada con el cojín y Jeremie parece que estaba dormido más bien…

Metí la mano en la bolsa de palomitas, intentaba coger un puñado para no tener que meterla muy a menudo, ya que ella era quien la sujetaba. Toque algo que no debía de ser las palomitas. No quise mirar hacia la bolsa, y para no levantar sospechas…, parecía la mano de Yumi, pero algo raro pasaba, su mano empezó a acariciar la mía de manera delicada y sensual, opte por hacer lo mismo y acariciar su mano, buscando sus dedos para agarrarlos… Pero mi cabeza reacciono y no podía creer el cambio que estaba dando de repente. No me quedo otra que mirar para creer lo que ocurría…

¡POR QUE A MI! No era la maldita mano de Yumi la que estaba tocando, era la de makoto, saque de ahí la mano, sin que él se diera cuenta y me la limpie en mi pantalón, creo que esta peli la vería sin palomitas, no iba a volver a meter ahí la mano ni loco. ¡Qué asco!... Había estado acariciando la mano de ese cabron… . Mientras él se pensaba que también era la de Yumi, así lucia en su cara una asquerosa sonrisa, mientras por mi cuerpo recorría un asqueroso escalofrió. Mi postura ahora era rígida, parecía un anime cuando se les pone una capa azul con rayas en la cara y los ojos blancos con la boca triangular… Me quede embobado mirando la película sin verla…

Los chicos empezaron a hablar, parecía que había terminado. Mire reaccionando esta vez y así era.

\- Bueno, una película genial.- dijo Odd desperezándose.

\- ¿Cuál de ellas?.- pregunte a modo de olvidarme de lo ocurrido.

\- La mía por supuesto… .-

\- Ya vale… había conseguido olvidarme de esa imagen… . – concluyo Jeremie.

\- Lo que querías es ponerla en práctica Jeremie…

-Claro… .

\- Nos vamos a la cama.

\- Si, mejor.

Todos subimos a las habitaciones, cada uno a su respectiva. Dando las buenas noches y pasando por el baño primero. Ahora sí que no quería verle a Makoto ni en pintura…

Me quite la ropa y me tumbe en la cama. Apague la luz e intente dormir, pero no podía, estuve dando vueltas durante bastante rato intentando pensar en cualquier cosa, pero mi mente no me dejaba hacer eso… Miraba la hora en el móvil y cada vez se pasaba más rápido y yo sin conseguir pegar ojo. Me levante y me puse un pantalón de chándal. Baje a la cocina. No me hizo falta darle a la luz ya que había gente en ella. Me asome y estaba la pareja Einstein.

\- ¿Ulrich tú tampoco te puedes dormir?.- me pregunto Aelita

\- No… realmente no.

\- ¿También te ha dado miedo la película? Tienes mal aspecto… ..- siguió diciendo… si ella supiera…

\- Si y no veas cuanto…

\- Lo sé, al final daba más miedo de lo que creía.

\- Y que lo digas. ¿Y a ti Jeremie también te a asustado? Pensaba que te habías dormido en la película.

\- No… A mí lo que me está quitando el sueño es la otra película… No estaba dormido estaba con los ojos cerrados por si se había vuelto a equivocar y era otra peli de Odd.

\- Jajaja, no ha sido para tanto…

\- Sí que lo ha sido…

\- Bueno pareja, yo me cojo un vaso de agua y me subo, pretendo dormir algo esta noche y espero que vosotros también lo consigáis.

\- Que descanses Ulrich.- dijo Aleita dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Agarre el vaso y regrese a mi habitación, le pegue un buen trago e intente dormir. Esta vez mi mente estaba cubierta por la imagen que vi en la cafetería, la de una Aelita y una Yumi, demasiado amigas de nuevo… Empecé a darle vueltas del porque estaban tan amistosas de nuevo…

**FIN**

**Espero que este capítulo os haya parecido más gracioso que el resto, intento hacer de todo un poco alternando. Espero conseguirlo. Gracias un beso.**

**Reviews.**

**Nolo COBRALINK : Si cree el personaje pensando en que tanto Yumi como Ulrich por asi decirlo estuvieran mas o menos igualados en tema de celos... Si que tiene un nombre el personaje, pero se sabra mas adelante. Bueno protno ya a decir verdad. Gracias por matar antes a mi asesino jeje es un detalle ;) gracias un besoo. **

**holaminombreesdrama: Siempre me hacen muchisima gracia tus reviews, eres tan expresiva y no se eres de las mejores de reviews. Bueno a lo que voy... Que pena que no se me hubiese ocurrido lo de la señora mayor en los aseos, por que es un buenisimo toque, igual lo edito y te la quito jaja. Me huno atu comando contra makoalas(y mira que lo e creado yo). A veces pienso que tienes el poder de leer mi mente, me dijiste lo de la peli de terror y yo ya tenia escrito sobre eso aun que diferente manera jaj. Ya pensaremos como torturar a ese especimen. jej. Odd sigue en su linea... y si tal vez Yumi se merece una pequeña re`primenda jajaj . espero que este te haya gustado. un besooo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yumi pov**

Las cosas con Makoto se habían ido apaciguando poco a poco. Ya no sentía tanto enfado después de todo… pero ahora estaba más alerta con él.

El fin de semana se había tomado tranquilo sin ningún punto clave que mencionar. Cada uno había pasado el domingo como había querido. Las broncas de Odd con Stephanie era algo que se hacía cada vez más patente en esta casa. Entre el video de aquella pelirroja que pretendía tener relaciones carnales con Odd… y el resto… esto parecía un campo de batalla.

Aun así, por suerte era lunes y eso significaba una cosa, que había bastante trabajo por hacer. Cada uno se fue a su puesto de trabajo. Yo seguía compartiendo el espacio con Ulrich y Makoto. Entre ellos cada vez había una especie de vacío lleno de rabia u odio… Una situación demasiada incomoda.

No hilaban palabra alguna mientras cada uno hacia su trabajo, eficientemente. Solo que a mi este ambiente no me dejaba mantener mi concentración al máximo. Me despistaba pensando en el mal rollo que se estaba creando en la casa.

Miraba a Makoto re reojo, viendo como movía el ratón del ordenador a gran velocidad sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla. Cambie de posición y mire hacia el otro lado, observando a un Ulrich con una calculadora, haciendo cuentas sin parar y anotando datos en unos papeles que tenían el logo de la empresa de su padre.

Intente por todos los medios concentrarme en mi tarea correspondiente. Me decía a mí misma que debía hacerlo sin pensar en ninguno de los dos, aunque pareciese fácil, no lo era, ya que me encontraba entre medio de ese mal ambiente, literalmente hablado…

\- Yumi ¿estás bien? Tenemos que acabar estos documentos para hoy.- pregunto Makoto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

\- Si, lo sé, no logro concentrarme.

\- Tomate un descanso.

\- No creo que pueda ni deba.

\- Venga prepárate un té y vuelves a ello.- sonrió el japonés.

\- Está bien.- Acepte finalmente.

Decidí hacer caso a Makoto y salir de ahí para tomarme una infusión. Llevaba más tiempo del que pensaba delante de los documentos. Baje abajo y escuche ruidos fuera de casa. Puse en el fuego la tetera y salí a ver qué era lo que ocurría allí fuera. Al asomarme aprecie que un coche negro aparcaba delante de la puerta.

Uno tacones negros, seguido de unas largas piernas cubiertas por unas medias tupidas, salían del vehículo. Reconocí a la persona que bajaba, al ver más detalladamente su rostro. Se trataba de la amiguita de la otra vez que estaba acompañando a Ulrich. Todavía no sabía su nombre pero estaba segura que ese misterio se desvelaría pronto.

Espere al agua ante la atenta escucha de los pasos de aquella chica, acercándose. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a mi par.

\- Buenos días, ¿eres Yumi?.- pregunto mirándome fijamente.

\- La misma. ¿Y tú eres?.- dije mirándola también.

\- Me llamo Andrea, soy la administradora de la empresa Stern.

\- ¿Y a qué se debe tu visita?

\- Necesito recoger los documentos realizados hoy para entregarlos personalmente a la empresa.

\- Pensaba que nos habían asignado a uno de nosotros para realizar eso.

\- Si, bueno, los viernes uno de vosotros que si no me equivoco es Makoto, deberá acudir a las reuniones semanales.

\- No estaba al tanto de todo.

\- Bueno ya te he puesto yo. ¿Por cierto Ulrich está arriba?.

\- Si, está trabajando.

\- Entonces le llamare. ¡ULRICH!.- dijo gritando con su femenina voz y algo provocativa.

Porque cuando más incómoda me sentía es cuando más se tardaba en preparar un maldito té. De nuevo escuche pasos y vi el pelo castaño de Ulrich aparecer por la cocina.

\- Ulrich, que alegría volver a verte.- le saludo mientras se enganchaba de su cuello.

\- Andrea, tu por aquí. ¿A qué se debe la visita?.

\- Vengo a recoger los documentos.

\- Pero todavía queda tiempo de trabajo y no los tenemos terminados.

\- Lo sé, quería pasar un rato contigo.

\- Bien, pero tengo mucho trabajo por delante.

\- No te preocupes, te ayudare y así tendrás más tiempo libre. Tómame como tu motivación- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Agarre la taza y subí arriba sin mirar los arrumacos que se debían estar haciendo. Llegue a nuestro estudio y Makoto me miro con cara de extraño.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?, menuda cara traes.-

\- Nada, estoy desconcentrada eso es todo.

\- ¿Segura? Tal vez yo pueda hacer que te desestreses..- dijo acercándose a mí.

\- Para, no es el lugar.- dije mientras Andrea y Ulrich aparecían por la puerta.

\- ¿Molestamos pareja?.- pregunto Andrea con cara divertida.

\- No.- Negué.

\- Está bien. ¿Y dónde me siento yo?.- observo Andrea mirando las sillas.

\- Pues cógete una.- contesto Ulrich.

\- Da igual, no peso mucho y prefiero sentarme encima de ti. Seguro que no te importa.

Ulrich se había sentado en su silla y la chica en una de sus piernas. Cada vez el ambiente era más raro de lo normal y si antes no me podía concentrar ahora con esta escenita, menos aun.

Pensé en que solo estaba yo en esa habitación y por fin conseguí llevar acabo las cifras estadísticas que me pedían… Paso un rato en el que adelante bastante trabajo… Parecía que me quedaba poco para acabarlo.

_Para, aquí no, para por favor. _Oía entre susurros siendo la voz de Ulrich la que estaba diciéndolos. Mire por debajo de su mesa, y la chica estaba rozando con una mano casi su entrepierna. Un asco invadió mi cuerpo, me levante y salí de ahí a paso rápido. Nada más bajar abrí la puerta que llevaba al jardín y continúe hasta que note como el aire despejaba mi cara levemente. Continúe hacia delante y me senté en la hierba, con las piernas estiradas. Sabía que los franceses eran de llevar sus amoríos a rienda suelta, pero mi imaginación no llegaba a alcanzar hasta ciertos límites insospechados.

Escuche mi nombre gritado desde lejos, al girarme vi a Aelita saludarme con la mano. Le devolví el gesto imitando el suyo y ella, recorrió el camino hasta sentarse a mi lado.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?.- pregunto.

\- Pensar.

\- ¿Y en qué?

\- Sinceramente pienso en la actuación tan diferente que tiene la chica esa.

\- ¿Qué chica?

\- Andrea, la amiga de Stephanie.

\- Me había parecido escuchar su voz, pero no estaba segura.

\- Pues sí, está aquí, encima de Ulirch.

\- Perdona, no entiendo, ¿Cómo encima de Ulrich?.

\- Nada déjalo.

\- ¿Te molesta su presencia?

\- Puede, que un poco. Pero no de la manera que tú piensas.

\- ¿Es por Ulrich?

\- No es eso, es que me recuerda a Sissi. No me digas por qué.

\- Parece que las cosas que creía pasadas vuelven. No ves que parece la misma historia. En vez de William, Makoto y ahora en vez de Sissi, Andrea.

\- No Aelita, antes era distinto. William nunca llego a ser mi novio y Makoto si…

\- Yo por lo menos veo que es una situación parecida.

\- Puede que de fuera se vea equivocadamente, pero de dentro no.

\- Yo sé, que cuando te fuiste dejando las cartas Ulrich fue el que peor lo paso, no sé qué paso entre vosotros, pero se le veía vacío por dentro, sin vida. Por ello tomamos una decisión todos juntos.

\- ¿Qué decisión?.- pregunte ansiosa.

\- Para ahogar nuestro dolor y vacío, tuvimos la idea de quemar las cartas en la hoguera de la ermita, creyendo que así el dolor se quedaría en cenizas al igual que el papel.

\- Siempre había pensado que las hubieseis roto nada más leerlas. ¿Os funciono?

\- No, pero era una manera de creer que todos volvíamos a estar bien. Ulrich no ha sido el mismo que antes… Sigue siendo él, pero es, como si hubiese perdido esperanzas en el amor.

\- Yo tuve la culpa de ello, el día antes de irme…bueno… ya me entiendes… pasó lo que tenía que haber pasado hacía mucho tiempo…

\- Me lo imaginaba. Sé que no tengo el derecho a decirte esto, pero no crees que deberías contarle a Ulirch el verdadero motivo de tu ida.

\- No, Todavía no y menos cuando su actuación ante mi es pésima.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Tuvo una conversación con Makoto, en el que él le dijo que me sedujo para besarme el día de la fiesta. No pasó nada, pero estuvimos a punto de…

\- ¿Crees que Ulrich haría eso? ¿Qué le diría a Makoto ese tipo de cosas?.

\- No lo sé, pero parece que sí, ¿si no como se podría llegar a enterar?.

\- No sé, pero conozco y confió en Ulirch y no es su estilo ir de chivato y de arrogante de esas maneras.

\- Y Makoto es mi novio, y no veo por qué me mentiría.

\- Puede… Pero yo confió en Ulrich. Piensa desde cuando conoces a Ulrich y que sabes de Makoto, Yumi.

\- ¡YUMI!.- grito Makoto mientras se acercaba a paso rápido hacia nosotras.

\- Bueno Yumi, ya seguiremos hablando, pero piensa en lo que te he dicho.

Aelita se levantaba mientras se sacudía la parte trasera de los restos de hierba. Makoto estaba aquí posado delante mía, con las rodillas flexionadas apoyándose en mis respectivas para no caerse.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué te has ido de repente? Te he estado buscando por todas partes.

\- Si, hoy no es mi día solo eso.

\- Volvamos a dentro, hay que darle el trabajo.

\- Está bien.

Nos levantamos y regresamos al estudio. Mi cabeza estaba inmersa en las palabras de Aelita. Si ¿Ulrich no había sido el que le contó a Makoto, como podía haberse enterado de aquello?. Entré ante la atenta mirada de Ulrich, que me miraba con ojos dudosos. Entregue lo que había hecho en una carpeta que junte con el resto.

\- Gracias por el trabajo. Yumi puedes quedarte un segundo, necesito hablar un momento contigo a solas..- pidió Andrea, con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Asentí con la cabeza mientras ellos salían de ahí dejándonos a solas.

\- Bueno Yumi, he visto que no estás muy centrada en el trabajo, y eso es preocupante para el rendimiento del proyecto.

\- Es solo que hoy no es mi día.

\- Espero que solo se quede en hoy, porque de no ser así… tendré que informar a la empresa, tanto a la tuya como a la mía de que, tu rendimiento no es el esperado.

\- Es difícil trabajar aquí, pero no se volverá a repetir.

\- Eso espero. Te daré otra oportunidad, aprovéchala. Estas avisada.

Me estaban dando ganas de callarle de la mejor manera posible que conocía, pero no podía actuar bajo mis instintos. ¿Acaso ella le dejaba hacer el trabajo a Ulrich? En mi opinión de esas maneras, no. Me di la vuelta y volví a abrir la boca para decirle lo que pensaba. Sé que antes no me hubiese callado y ya estaba harta de actuar como una estúpida.

\- Tampoco creo que el trabajo se haga completamente, si te están distrayendo.- dije sin reparo.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- Pues si sentarse encima de un empleado mientras le tocas… si a eso se le llama productivo… .

\- Jajaja, No veo que Ulrich se haya quejado… Además su trabajo está completo. Si te preocupa la motivación de él, no es problema se cómo darle su recompensa… .

\- A mi me distrae las negaciones que te hacia Ulrich, como el para…, así que espero que por el trabajo respetes al resto.

Me fui de allí dejándola sola. Si quería rematar mi día lo estaba consiguiendo…

**Ulrich pov.**

La visita repentina de Andrea en cierto modo, me estaba distrayendo…Quería aclarar las cosas con Yumi, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Si volviese a saber, que les había vuelto a escuchar la conversación que había tenido con Makoto acusándome falsamente de que yo había sido él que había contado el casi beso que íbamos a tener aquel día… sabía que en vez de un cabreo y una torta recibiría algo más que eso y peor, pero no quería estar mal con ella.

Debía de pensar en una manera de poder decírselo. Si había algo que no soportaba, era la idea de que alguien fuese diciendo algo de lo que odiaba profundamente, atribuirse el mérito de estar con alguna mujer o de intentar algo fanfarroneando sobre eso.

Mientras me sentaba en el sofá, estuve pensando en cómo podía hacerlo… ¿Por qué no ir directamente a Makoto y sacárselo para que él hablase mientras le grababa? Tendría la confesión de él, y podría enseñársela a Yumi. Quizás de esa forma me podría creer…

Aelita se sentó en el sofá a mi lado. Mientras me decía algo en tono muy bajito.

\- Ulrich, ten cuidado… Makoto no me gusta nada como actúa ante ti.

\- Lo sé, ya me he dado cuenta. ¿Pasa algo más?.

\- No puedo decírtelo, tan solo ten cuidado.

\- Gracias, lo tendré.

La gente descendía al salón. Yumi volvía al sofá y se dejó desplomar alado mía... Puede que ni se percatara en que, yo estaba a su lado…. Aelita me hizo un gesto para que hablase con ella. Tenía razón podía ser un buen momento para ello.

\- Yumi,¿ podemos hablar un segundo?.

\- ¿Es importante?

\- No… bueno… para mí sí.

\- Está bien…- dijo a desgana.

\- Pero no aquí, subamos a las habitaciones.

\- Vale.

Subimos los dos aprovechando que los demás estaban ocupados. Abrí mi puerta y le deje pasar a ella primero, saque la cabeza y mire si alguien nos había seguido o simplemente moraba alguno por este piso. Al ver que no había moros en la costa cerré la puerta y me senté en el borde de la cama junto a ella.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Que era eso que tenias que decirme?.- pregunto cruzando los brazos.

\- Lo que quería decirte es que… bueno… quería disculparme por haberte pedido explicaciones de lo que haces o dejas de hacer con tu novio.- Sí, novio fue la palabra que utilice.

\- Pues, si por que no es asunto tuyo ni de nadie.

\- Lo sé, pero no sé qué me pasó. No actué de acuerdo a mí. Pensé que hubiese pasado algo si…

\- Ulrich yo que tu olvidaría tal cosa. Los dos habíamos bebido y una cosa por poco lleva a la otra, pero nada más.

\- Ya… Pero no sé, si te soy sincero me confundió un poco, pero me alegro que los dos lo tengamos tan claro.

\- Además, yo estoy con Makoto y tú con Andrea…

\- Bueno no…

\- No tienes por qué justificarte delante de mí.

\- Vale. Pero, ¿Entonces aceptas mis disculpas?

\- Supongo…

\- ¿No sabes si perdonarme? No creo que sea algo tan grave.

\- No…bueno sobre eso te perdono… .- sabía que a lo que se refería si perdonarme o no era lo que pensaba ella que le había dicho a Makoto… y negárselo ahora sería raro… .

\- ¿Hay algo más?.- pregunte intentando que ella lo contara primero.

\- Puede… pero no es el momento.

\- Yumi, ahora es el momento, si tienes algo que recriminar, dímelo.

\- No… da lo mismo.

\- Como quieras, pero que sepas que podemos hablar, estoy abierto a todo.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, mientras yo le observaba y ella miraba hacia delante, con los ojos vacíos. Sin darme cuenta, mi mano estaba encima de la suya. No sé cómo pude dudar en que la mano que toque mediante las palomitas, no era la suya si no la de Makoto… su tacto era más suave y delicado…

Retire la mano al raciocinio y ella aparto su mano delicadamente, dejándola arrastrar por la colcha de mi cama. Escuche que su respiración se aceleraba, y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

\- ¿Yumi que pasa?.-pregunte preocupado.

No obtuve ninguna respuesta ya que ella llevo sus manos a su cara, tapándose el rostro triste que ahora mantenía sin yo saber el motivo. No podía verle llorar, me sentía culpable de que ella estuviera en ese estado. Decidí poco a poco acercarme a ella… levante mis brazos y la rodee con ellos, atrayéndola poco a poco a mi hombro. Esperaba que ella me empujara, me pegara o incluso me gritara… pero no fue así, se apoyó en mi hombro y empezó a llorar con más ganas. _Todo va a ir bien, _era lo único que me salía decirle en esos momentos, ya que el motivo me abandonaba en la ignorancia por completo….

**FIN**

Bueno, sé que este no es gracioso, pero quiero ir alternando los géneros… espero que aun así os siga gustando… Ya que estoy de vacaciones espero subir otro esta semana antes del domingo pero no estoy totalmente segura, quizás no me dé tiempo, espero que si… . Gracias un beso.

**Reviews**

**holaminombreesdrama:** JAja me alegra que te hubiese hecho tanta gracia… me pareció un buen toque de humor para ese cap… para que no todo sea drama o trabajo o de las demás cosas, aun que me dio penica Ulrich el tener que tocarle a Makoto… Bueno ya se desinfectaría la mano después. Yo creo que es la presa… pero ya se sabrá amiga mía. Tal vez si que sea el mejor remedio para Yumi estar pegada a la tv. La verdad que ya me da miedo leer en tu siguiente review, algún spoiler de mi siguiente cap… soy una victima de tus poderes mentales… Algún día los controlare yo juajua. Otro abrazo de un Koala adorable con cara de Japonés. ;) Un besooo.

**Nolo COBRALINK:** Me agrada que te hiciera gracia el cap, a habido a gente que le a echo mas lo de Ulrich y a otros lo de Odd, para gustos jeje. Tenia miedo por que el humor es tan personal, que pensaba que igual alguno se quedaría como… pues vale…. Jeje, chorradas mías. Espero que te guste, y espero haberte aclarado lo de erasmus. Un beso


	17. Chapter 17

**Ulrich pov.**

Seguía inmerso en la misma postura. Mantenía a Yumi entre mis brazos, intentando que ella se calmara, pero no conseguía hacerlo. Tal vez no era yo el más indicado para consolarla, pero quería intentarlo. Al menos esperaba que no se hubiese puesto así por mi conversación con ella. Me separe levemente y rompí mi amarre, quería asegurarme que se había ido calmando un poco.

\- Yumi, ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando?

\- Nada, estoy agotada y harta de esto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A todo…

\- Piensa que pronto volverás a Japón.

\- Ya… pero.- dijo mirando mi camisa y cambiando de tema.- Te he manchado de maquillaje, me he convertido en un desastre, lo siento.

Agarre la camiseta y la estire hasta que mi una leve marca de agua y negro. Que supuse que era maquillaje.

\- No te preocupes, a la lavadora y listo. Ahora enserio ¿Hay algo que te pueda hacer sentir bien?.

\- Distraerme… pero realmente no es nada, tan solo estoy estresada. Aun así gracias.

\- No me las des... – dije sonriendo a medio lado. -Ven aquí tonta. – dije mientras extendía mis brazos para abrazarla de nuevo, pero esta vez cuando lo hacía le oí esa pequeña risa en forma de susurro.

Parecía que ese abrazo mutuo sellaba una tregua entre nosotros dos, y lo que más me podía aliviar era, que tal vez no le creyera del todo a Makoto, sobre lo que soltaba de mi por su bocaza. Notaba el leve peso de su cara en mi hombro… su pelo azabache tenía un aroma dulce y agradable...Ese olor me hacía sentir seguro y relajado, como si de pronto estaría viajando por un camino de cerezos florecidos…

\- ¡ULRICH! pero… ¿de qué va esto?.- grito una notable Andrea cabreada.

\- Yo… - dijo Yumi saliendo de ahí.

\- ¿Ulrich que narices está pasando?.- pregunto una Andrea chirriante.

\- No está pasando nada, es mi amiga. Además desde cuando tengo que darte explicaciones….- dije mientras me levantaba para irme.

\- ¡UlRICH!.- grito Andrea.

\- Baje al salón con rapidez donde estaba Odd sentado en el sofá, con cara pensativa. Opte por sentarme a su lado.

\- Odd, ¿Qué haces?

\- Pensar, Ulrich. La vida es tan corta para desperdiciarla…

\- A qué viene eso ahora…

\- Stephanie sigue enfadada, por lo del video… No entiendo… si es mi pasado…

\- Solo te puedo decir que no merece la pena que le ruegues, ella no es ningún ángel.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Por qué no merece la pena que estés mal por nadie.

\- A eso es a lo que voy… Voy a pasar de ella, hasta que mis necesidades me lo impidan.

\- Joder Odd.- dije moviendo la cabeza.

\- ¿Y tú con Andrea qué?

-Nada…

\- ¿Cómo que nada?

\- No me interesa… y además no me apetece.

\- Para poner en práctica lo aprendido en mis unidades didácticas, te sirve.

\- Muy gracioso Odd, pero créeme que nunca hare un video de ese estilo.

\- Pues tú, te lo pierdes… Así nunca llegaras al limbo total…

\- Por cierto hablando de relaciones, pronto es el aniversario de Aelita y Jeremi, podríamos hacerles una cena romántica.

\- Podríamos hacerla mañana, total no hay nada mejor que hacer, y no sabemos exactamente cuándo es.

\- Por mi estupendo. ¿Pero como lo montamos?

\- Joder Ulrich, yo una vez me trague en el cine cuando íbamos a Kadic pétalos de deseo y ahí salía. Preparamos una mesa redonda adornada con velas y muchas velas cerca del lago, una buena cena y algo de bebida. ¡Ah! y se me olvidaba, algo de música siempre anima.

\- Genial. Espero que todo salga bien.

\- Pero para los dos solos es demasiado. ¿No crees?

\- Pues si… Por qué no le pedimos ayuda a Stephanie y a Yumi.

\- ¿Has dicho Stephanie? ¿Y he oído bien el nombre de Yumi?

-Si Odd. Les pedimos que nos ayuden a comprar y a entretenerles. No creo que sea tan complicado.

\- Está bien, pero hagámoslo así, Tú se lo pides a Stephanie y yo a Yumi. Creo que así tenemos más oportunidades de que acepten.- propuso Odd.

\- Buena idea. ¿Y con Makoto que hacemos?, no creo que le haga gracia la idea de que Yumi se aleje con nosotros dos. Además podríamos aprovechar hoy, aún es pronto para salir a comprar.

-Solo se me ocurre una cosa Ulrich. .- dijo mientras me contaba el plan al oído.

\- No…

-Sí. Es una buena manera. Así que manos a la obra.- dijo poniéndose rumbo a ello.

Cuando Odd se ponía serio en algo, parecía sacar las mejores cartas de la baraja para tantear las situaciones más difíciles. Yo no tenía esa sangre fría para esas cosas, pero por la pareja Einstein merecía la pena.

Busque a Andrea por la casa. No me costó mucho ya que escuche su voz y seguí el sonido hasta dar con ella.

\- Vigila a tu novia, parece que está demasiado cariñosa con Ulrich.

\- Sí es así, la culpa es de Ulrich….

\- Que pasa aquí.- dije entrando.

\- Ten cuidado con lo que haces Ulrich. No sabes de que soy capaz.- me amenazo Makoto.

\- ¿Enserio? Me arriesgare a que me lo demuestres. Y ahora fuera de mi habitación quiero estar a solas con ella. – conteste despachándolo.

\- No te atrevas a…

\- ¿A qué?.-le respondí desafiante.

\- Bueno Makoto fuera.- despidió Andrea enganchándose de nuevo a mi brazo.

\- Esto no acaba aquí.

\- Ten por seguro que no…- asegure, mientras el salía de mi dormitorio.

Me puse enfrente de Andrea, tenía que hacerlo me gustara o no, además no había otra manera y necesitábamos su ayuda.

\- Andrea siento haberme ido de ahí así antes… Es que, estaba un poco agobiado.- dije mientras rascaba mi cabeza.

\- Ulrich… tu estas disculpándote… me alegra tanto.

\- Sí, he sido un mal educado. Tú vienes aquí a estar conmigo y yo pues…

\- No veas lo que esperado para escuchar eso. – farfullo mientras se acercaba para besarme.

Mientras ella intentaba besarme tome la delantera y la abrace.

\- Me siento tan mal.- susurre.

\- Estas perdonado.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Entonces somos algo más, no?

\- Bueno… poco a poco.- dije tragando saliva.

\- Si, iremos al ritmo que quieras.

\- Gracias, es que hace mucho que no…

\- Si claro.

\- ¿Pero puedo pedirte un favor?.- pregunte aprovechándome del momento.

\- Sí claro, por ti cualquier cosa.

\- Genial. La cosa es que, queremos preparar una cena sorpresa y necesitamos tu ayuda.

\- Sii, me emociona eso.

\- Necesito que convenzcas a Stephanie, ya que es amiga tuya para que entretenga a la pareja Einstein. Pero además, te necesito para…. ¿Podrías entretener a Makoto para que Yumi pueda venir a comprar?

\- ¿Y por qué no voy yo a comprar? No me gusta que este cerca de ti.

\- Bueno… porque… necesito que hagas eso, eres la mejor para eso. Además Yumi era la mejor amiga de Aelita y quiere hacer las paces. Entretenle con algo de trabajo urgente, solo serán un par de horas.

\- Está bien… pero a cambio quiero algo.

\- Si, lo que sea.

\- Esta noche quiero dormir contigo.

\- Mmm, es que la cama es algo pequeña…

\- O eso o nada.

\- Vale, pero solo por hoy.

\- Trato hecho.

Salimos de ahí buscando a Odd, la verdad que había resultado fácil hacerlo. Odd tenía razón, Andrea accedería si yo se lo pedía.

Me encontré a Odd por los pasillos y me hizo un gesto levantando el pulgar de su mano derecha. Yo respondí guiñándole un ojo. Detrás de Odd apareció Yumi, una Yumi sonriente, cualquiera diría que hace poco había estado derramando lágrimas.

Esperamos en la sala, disimulando como si cada uno de nosotros estaríamos a lo nuestro. Makoto estaba sentado alado en uno de los sillones individuales. Vi a Andrea caminar sugerente hacia él, y hablarle. Sabía que lo iba a conseguir ya que lo siguiente que observamos fue como Makoto se acercaba a donde estaba Yumi.

\- Yumi, Andrea me necesita para hacer un trabajo que acaba de mandar la empresa después de ver los resultados para la reunión del viernes.

\- Si, está bien, no te preocupes, pensaba dar una vuelta.

\- Vale, luego me gustaría que habláramos.

\- Está bien.- contesto Yumi.

\- Bueno Ulrich, yo eso… tengo mucho trabajo por delante. Pásalo bien sin mí, aunque será complicado.- dijo dándome un pequeño pero seductor beso en la boca.

\- Adiós. Conteste.

Daba por hecho que Andrea se había ocupado de Stephanie, puesto que no había rastro ni de Aelitia, Jeremie ni de ella.

\- Es el momento.- dijo Odd.

\- ¿Habéis llamado al coche?.- pregunte.

\- Si yo, nos espera en la verja.. dijo Yumi.

\- Genial, vamos.

Fuimos a paso bastante rápido, por ese camino de cabras hasta llegar al coche negro. Odd dejo pasar primero a Yumi y después a mí. Él se sentó delante junto al conductor.

\- ¿Bueno chicos y que habéis pensado?.- pregunto una curiosa Yumi.

\- Compramos comida de la buena, champan, velas, algún pétalo.- dijo Odd con cara pervertida.

\- Odd.- dijo Yumi ante su cara.- Creo que deberíamos comprar un mantel o algo para poner en la mesa.

\- Si está bien. Hay mucho por hacer y poco tiempo. – reclame.

\- Bueno somos tres. – dijo Yumi obvia.

\- Yo me encargare de la bebida y de la comida..- pidió Odd.- Y vosotros dos os podéis encargar de la decoración y de lo demás. Tenéis el gusto parecido así que coincidiréis en varias cosas, además podéis coger ideas para cuando tengáis una cita vosotros dos.

\- ¡Odd!.- dije cabreado, mientras mis mejillas y las de ella se coloreaban de un tono rosado tirando al rojo.

\- La reacción sigue siendo la misma.- rio Odd mientras nos observaba divertido a los dos.

Odd fue el primero en bajarse. El coche le paro en un supermercado grande que había en la ciudad, mientras a nosotros nos paró más adelante en la plaza que había en el centro de la ciudad.

\- ¿Bueno por dónde empezamos?.- pregunte ansioso.

\- Por ejemplo por el mantel.

\- Vale.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegara una tienda pequeña, parecía que tenía artículos de decoración de hogar. Una señora algo mayor pero muy amable se nos acercó, ofreciéndonos su ayuda.

\- Buenas tardes. Buscábamos un mantel bonito como para una cita.- dijo Yumi sin pensar en la contestación que tendría la mujer.

\- Habéis venido al lugar indicado, seguidme.- dijo mientras caminamos detrás de ella.- Nunca había visto que las dos personas de la cita vendrían juntos a comprarla, pero me parece una idea preciosa.

\- No, no… se equivoca no somos pareja, solo amigos. Queremos hacer una cita a otras personas.- contesto Yumi con rapidez.

\- Perdonad. Pensaba que sí.

\- No se preocupe.- contesto Yumi mientras pensaba inmerso en las palabras de la tendera.

\- Este me parece bonito y sencillo.

\- Si a mí me gusta. ¿Ulrich que te parece?. ¿Ulrich?.- dijo zarandeando mi brazo levemente.

\- Si… dime.

\- Este, que que te parece.- dijo señalando un mantel de color crema con algún dibujo rojo.

\- Me parece bonito, cojámoslo.

\- ¿Entonces los dos de acuerdo?

\- Si nos llevamos ese.

\- ¿Queréis las servilletas a juego?

\- Si, por que no. No seamos cutres.

\- Bien dicho.- me contesto.

Nos puso todo en una bolsa y nos dio el precio de la compra, mientras lo veía metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi vaquero pero no la palpaba, probé con los de atrás pero nada, no estaba.

\- Oye Yumi, lo siento, esto me da algo de vergüenza…, pero no tengo la cartera, creo que me la he dejado en casa.

\- ¿Enserio? No te preocupes, lo pago yo.

\- Gracias.- dije en tono bajo.

\- Nos despedimos saliendo de ahí, me daba vergüenza que fuera tan despistado para algunas cosas, pero parecía no tener remedio.

\- Veo, que en algo no has cambiado.

\- Jaja, ya ves. Tengo que mejorar eso.- masculle avergonzado.

\- Bueno… al final te acostumbras...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Mmm nada, un cumpleaños…

\- Oye…

\- Mira, allí venden copas y velas seguro.- dijo cortándome.

\- Pues vamos.

Entramos de nuevo en una de esas tiendas de hogar que se hacían llamar, no entendía por que no vendían en una todo lo necesario…

Fuimos directos y entramos. Había de todo tipo de vajilla y velas, muchas velas de varias formas y colores. Realmente no tenía ni idea de cuales coger, no era muy bueno en esto de crear cenas románticas, la poca experiencia se hacía notable.

\- Buenas tardes.- dijo saliendo un chico joven del mostrador.

\- Buenas. Miraremos un poco a ver si encontramos algo. Gracias.- conteste anticipándome a Yumi.

\- Está bien. Si tienes alguna duda señorita estoy a tu servicio.- dijo mirando a Yumi de arriba abajo.

\- Gracias.- contesto ella sonriendo. -Bueno Ulrich, vamos a por las copas.

\- Cogemos esas alargadas para champan y listo.

\- Si, Ulrich pero cuales.

\- ¿Las más baratas?.- sonaba cutre pero no tenía ni idea de cuál escoger.

\- Ya me encargo yo. Mejor vete a por velas.

\- ¿Y de cuáles?

\- ¿Granates o rojas largas?

\- Lo que tú me digas Yumi, tu eres la experta.

Fui al pasillo de las velas y mientras iba, vi que había bolsas de pétalos. Eso sí que sabía elegir, ya que solo había blancas y rojas. Fue chico listo y cogí una bolsa de cada. Llegue a las temidas velas. Vi de esas largas que Yumi me había mencionado y agarre dos con sus cacharros esos para que se sujetaran. Pensé en lo que había hablado con Odd y opte por coger tres paquetes de esas velas pequeñas para adornar. Las agarre y me dirigí a donde estaba Yumi. No estaba sola, estaba con el dependiente. Él se encontraba apoyado en la estantería mientras flirteaba con ella. Me acerque un poco celoso he de admitir…

\- Yumi,¿te gustan estas verdad?.- pregunte enseñándole mi hazaña.

\- Si, muy bien Ulrich.

\- Perdona guapa, pero tengo más copas si quieres verlas. – le comento el chico.

\- No necesitamos tu ayuda gracias. Sabemos que es lo que queremos. ¿Verdad Yumi?

\- Si… bueno.

\- Entre los dos sabemos que coger, tenemos los mismo gustos. Así que mejor cóbranos y nos piramos.- mantuve mi argumento.

\- Vale, vale.

Sin acordarme volví a meter mi mano en los bolsillos. Joder, si no tenía la maldita cartera. Tosí levemente para que ella pagara, parecía un moroso. Aunque fuera a medias, no quería parecer poco caballeroso.

\- Nena, te hare un descuento por ser tu.- comento el chico arrogante.

\- Mmm gracias, supongo.- dijo echándole una mirada fulminante.

\- Yumi, pago lo que correspondía y cuando el tendero le fue a devolver el dinero agarro su mano y le dijo…

\- Yo nunca te haría pagar. Se tratar a una belleza como tú.

\- Dedícate a tu trabajo. No buscamos babosos como tu.- dije agarrándole de la mano y saliendo más deprisa de la tienda.

\- Ulrich, para. ¿Estas celoso?.- dijo Yumi enarcando una ceja.

\- Que dices… para nada…. No es eso.

\- ¿Entonces que es?.

\- Pues… me pongo en el lugar de Makoto y no me gustaría que tratase nadie así a mi novia.

\- Claro… pero se valerme por mi misma, no necesito que nadie me defienda.

\- Lo sé, pero me ha salido solo, lo siento.

\- No importa.

Mi teléfono cortó la conversación que estaba teniendo, y en parte lo estaba agradeciendo. _Odd, si ya tenemos todo. Llamamos nosotros al coche y vamos al sitio donde te hemos dejado_. Colgué mirándole a ella.

\- Era Odd, ha terminado las compras.

\- Pues hora de volver.

\- Si, …

Nos pusimos rumbo al coche… Tenía una rara sensación dentro de mí… Algo estaba cambiando….

**FIN**

**Bueno espero que os guste este también, y que la historia en si nos os decpecione. Un beso y gracias. Feliz navidad atrasadas. **

**Reviews**

**Nolo COBRALINK:** JAja me alegra que ese también te gustara aun que este espero que también. Si mi amiga Andrea esta al tanto y le gusta aun que le ponga pues eso…. Jaja. Me parecio un momento ulumi bonito aun que no fuera mucho pero poco a poco ira evolucionando. Seguire escribiendo aun que sea cada domingo habrá cap si mi imaginación no me abandona. Un beso gracias.

**holaminombreesdrama**: Me alegra que te de felicidad mis actualizaciones espero que esta también. Espero que ya te hallas curado de tu malestar de tripa. Yumi ya se ira pasando de un bando a otro dale tiempo a la pobre. El momento sigue espero que no te decepcione, quiero ir calentando el horno antes de meter el pastel completo jaja. Ya tienes a Odd, en escena mas light pero aquí la odies se que al final la adoraras, confió en ello. Makoto si no esta en acecho ya hay alguien que se lo cuenta. Jaja pues abrazo de oso con cara de Ulrich. Un beso y gracias


	18. Chapter 18

**Yumi pov.**

Agarre el móvil y marque el número que nos habían asignado para pedir los taxis de la empresa. Una chica, que supuse que se trataba de la secretaria me atendió, diciendo que en estos momentos no había ninguno disponible, que esperásemos media hora en ese mismo sitio que yo ya le había informado de la dirección en la que nos encontrábamos anteriormente.

\- Ulrich, hasta dentro de media hora no van a poder venir a por nosotros.

\- Bueno… avisare a Odd, para que espere.

\- Sí.

Espere a que acabase de hablar por teléfono, pero fue él, el que decidió volverme a hablar.

\- Dice que espera en el centro comercial comiendo.

\- Típico de Odd.

\- Sí. A mí también me está entrando un poco el hambre.

\- La verdad que sí..- afirme.

\- ¿Te apetece un helado? .- pregunto Ulrich haciendo mención de ir a por ellos.

\- Si…

\- Ahora vuelvo.

Se fue como si la vida le fuese en ello en busca de un par de helados, sabía que volvería antes de lo previsto por falta de dinero. Como si la cartera se hubiese teletrasportado. Vi que se metía las manos de nuevo en los bolsillos. ¡Este Ulrich no cambiara nunca! Venía con cara de avergonzado, pero no quería que lo pasase peor, agarre el billete y lo levante en mi mano, para dárselo.

\- Gracias, te devolveré todo al volver a casa.

\- Tranquilo.

Volvió a dejarme sola, pero esta vez trayendo un par de helados de cucurucho.

\- Toma, el de fresa es el tuyo. Recuero que era tu sabor favorito.

\- Si… gracias.

\- Gracias a ti por pagar todo.

\- No es problema.

\- Eso sí, en cuanto lleguemos por favor me pasas lo que te debo.

\- Está bien.

Todavía se acordaba de mi sabor de helado favorito, para lo despistado que es para algunas cosas… a otras les pone atención y se acuerda, bastante. Esa era una de las cosas que me gustaban antes de él, menos por lo de mi cumpleaños… Mira que olvidarse un año de ello, aun me cabreaba el hecho de solo pensarlo, aunque luego siempre sabia compensarme. Simplemente él era así. Al principio cuando le vi en la casa después de esos años, lo veía muy distinto al que conocía, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más me daba cuenta que mantenía cosas del que yo conocía y eso me hacía sentirme bien...

\- Oye Yumi..- dijo mirándome

\- Dime.

\- ¿Crees que les gustara la sorpresa?

\- Por supuesto estoy segura que quedara genial.

\- Eso espero porque si no…

\- Si lo hacemos bien sí. Además ellos no se lo esperan y tal solo con eso sé que se pondrán felices.

\- Si, conociéndoles seguro. Por cierto Yumi. E estado viendo que tú y Aelita estáis mejor.

\- Emm si, ya sabes la convivencia, el estar juntas eso hace que te unas más….- dije casi atragantándome.

\- Yo llegue a pensar que… que tú le habías contado…

\- Mira Ulrich el coche.- dije señalándolo, agradecí que apareciese en el momento justo.

\- Pero Yumi…

\- No tardemos más, que si no sospecharan. Además es tardísimo.

\- Supongo que tienes razón..- contesto mientras me miraba con un suspiro.

Cogimos las compras y nos montamos en el coche en busca de Odd. No estábamos lejos de él, tan solo a diez minutos. Allí estaba esperando mirando las bolsas de comida que acababa de comprar, supe, que de llegar más tarde pudiera haberse comido la cena de la cita.

Ulrich bajo la ventanilla y le silbo para que Odd se montara. Vino corriendo y se montó esta vez en los asientos traseros, haciendo que Ulrich se sentara en medio de los dos.

\- ¡Que pareja!¿ ya tenéis todo lo necesario?.- pregunto Odd mirando nuestras bolsas.

\- Sí.¿ Y tú?

\- Si, absolutamente de todo. Tanto que los tendremos de esclavos por un tiempo, después de la que nos van a deber.

\- Esperemos.- dijo Ulrich.

\- Tened confianza, saldrá genial.- añadí a su conversación.

Empecé a recordar las palabras que me había dicho Aelita. Se le veía tan segura de sí misma… Puede que Ulrich no fuera de esa clase de chicos que va inventándose cosas. Cuando convivíamos diariamente en la escuela, sabia con toda certeza que no, pero ahora simplemente me hallaba algo confusa. Además, porque ¿Makoto se inventaría algo tan asqueroso? Y ¿cómo se había enterado de eso?… tan solo lo sabíamos él y yo. Odd no creo que ni se diera cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir, ya que nos encontrábamos en la oscuridad de la noche.

Observaba de reojo a los dos amigos, que iban hablando y riendo, de bobadas suyas. Mire más fijamente a Ulrich, centrándome tan solo en él, parecía contento, mantenía una amplia sonrisa mientras escuchaba atento a las aventuras de Odd. Me sentía contenta de verlo feliz, puede que aún me sintiera culpable por el daño que le cree, y al contarme Aelita lo mal que lo paso, en cierto modo se me ablandaba el corazón. Eso sí, ¡cómo me entere que realmente le dijo eso a Makoto, le borrare la sonrisa!. Pero mientras tanto le daré el beneficio de la duda, se lo merecía.

El camino trascurrió rápido viendo como interactuaban ambos, como en los viejos tiempos. Me dolía pensar, que había perdido algo que antes era tan importante para mí. La amistad que tenía con ellos cuatro…

Cuando nos quedaba poco para llegar Odd, llamo nuestra atención.

\- Escuchadme, dejaremos las compras en el jardín, debajo de la ventana de Ulrich. - Los dos asentimos con la cabeza a la propuesta de Odd.

Así fue como lo hicimos antes de entrar, dejando todas las bolsas ahí. Odd y Ulrich entraban por la puerta del jardín a casa, pero yo quería estar a solas unos instantes antes de entrar a la casa. Decidí quedarme un rato sentada, en la cálida noche, debajo de aquel porche que ahora formaba parte de ser mi sitio de calma.

\- ¿No vienes dentro?.- Balbuceo Ulrich antes de entrar.

\- No, me apetece quedarme un rato aquí sola.

\- Como quieras, pero nada de entristecerte.

\- Calla.

La verdad que me apetecía poco estar con Makoto en estos momentos, creía que sus ridículos celos estaban apoderándose de él, y no era propio de un hombre que actuase de esa manera. No conmigo. Pero mi deseo de estar sola era ridículo, en una casa por muy grande que fuese, no lo era suficiente para no juntarme absolutamente con nadie…

\- Se sentó a mi lado, mirándome con cara extraña.

\- Yumi, ¿Dónde has estado?.

\- Dando una vuelta por el pueblo.

\- ¿Tu sola?.

\- E ido con Odd y Ulrich, a acompañarles para hacer unas compras.

\- Pensaba que ibas a estar sola o con Aelita.

\- Bueno no es problema tuyo con quien este o deje de estar.

\- No hace falta que te pongas así, solo preguntaba.

\- Está bien. Oye Makoto quería preguntarte algo muy enserio.

\- Pregúntame lo que sea.

\- Quiero que me respondas con toda la sinceridad posible.

\- Vale lo juro. Lo juro por ti.

\- ¿Es verdad que Ulrich te dijo que él me …

\- Chicos a cenar.- grito Stephanie sacando la cabeza por la puerta de la terraza.

\- ¿Y bien? Continúa Yumi.

\- No importa luego lo hablamos. No les hagamos esperar.

Nos levantamos y fuimos directos a la mesa, estaba todo preparado. Me sentía mal por no haber ayudado en nada, pero todo era por una buena causa. Me senté en el sitio de siempre, mientras servían las cosas, Aelita hizo un gesto.

\- ¿Oye chicos donde habéis estado esta tarde?.-pregunto curiosa la pelirrosa.

\- Dando una vuelta, nada importante.- prosiguió Odd

\- ¿Y por qué no nos habéis avisado?.- siguió Jeremie.

\- Bueno ellos también se fueron al restaurante de Jean Paul y a mí nadie me dijo nada.

\- Estabais tan juntos que nos daba pena, además queríamos que pasaseis tiempo solos.- hablo Ulrich, antes de beber un trago de agua.

\- Gracias pero…

\- Pero nada, a cenar.- dijo Odd con la boca llena de comida.

Parecía que el ambiente en la casa y entre nosotros era mejor que el que había desde que habíamos llegado. Eso me hacía sentirme menos agobiada y no cargar yo sola con ese horrible peso.

\- Por cierto, ¿habéis visto a Andrea?. –corto Ulrich.

\- La había visto por las habitaciones, pero puede que ya se haya ido. ¿Por qué?.- respondió Stephanie.

\- No… por nada, curiosidad.

\- ¿La echas de menos o qué?.- Siguió preguntando la rubia.

\- No.. digo si, bueno no sé. Preguntaba por saber.

\- Llámale si no, la verdad que no se ha despedido.

\- Si, luego lo hago.

No me había dado cuenta en la falta de Andrea, pero Ulrich sí. Era lógico si tenían algún tipo de relación… Ulrich me hizo un gesto desde su mesa, movía los dedos en círculos, supuse que quería significar después o luego. Lo siguiente que hizo fue coger un boli imaginario y apuntar algo en un papel. Estaba concentrado haciéndome los gestos y no pude evitar reírme. Rodo los ojos y me dijo con los labios _la cuenta_, o eso fue lo que logre entenderle finalmente. Note que la mirada disimulada de Makoto se me clavaba…

**Ulrich pov.**

Contaba con la suerte de que no veía a Andrea por ninguna parte, por ello decidí prepararme para meterme en la cama y levantarme mañana más fresco.

Una vez que me lave los dientes, abrí la puerta de mi habitación. Pero no estaba solo, Andrea estaba dentro de la cama, dada la vuelta y tapada hasta el cuello. Parecía que estaba dormida, por suerte para mí. Recordaba que era la única manera de poder hacer estas cosas. Admitamos que había sido de ayuda.

Apague la luz, iluminándome con la pantalla de mi móvil para llegar hasta la cama. Me deshice de mi ropa menos la interior exceptuando los calcetines y de puntillas me acerque hasta la cama, sin apenas pestañear, para no meter ningún tipo de ruido. No quería despertarla por nada del mundo. Conforme empecé a caminar, mi pie resbalo levemente y me di con la pata de la esquina en el dedo del pie. Ahogue el grito que iba a meter, y me agarre el pie, dando saltos del dolor…¡Joder que daño!. Levante lenta y cuidadosamente la sabana y apoye mi rodilla despacio. Puse con suma prudencia mi cuerpo y me metí en la cama arrastrándome como un caracol dentro de ella.

Bloquee el móvil dejándolo encima de mi mesilla. Me tumbe bocarriba sin moverme de postura, intentaba quedarme rígido, cuanto menos movimientos, mejor.

Cuando pensaba que el peligro había pasado note como una mano, empezaba a tocarme la entrepierna… .

\- Andrea…¿ qué?

\- Te he estado esperando…

\- Pensaba que…

\- ¿Dormirme? sabiendo que voy a pasar la noche contigo… imposible.- dijo intentándose poner encima mía.

Se iba acercando lentamente hacia mí, arrastrándose con ayuda de sus piernas. Llego a mi alcance y acaricio mi busto con una de sus manos, mientras susurraba cosas con voz seductora. Llego más lejos y se puso encima de mí, notaba cada parte de su cuerpo, estaba completamente desnuda…

\- Ulrich no vas a olvidar esta noche…

Por suerte o por desgracia la puerta fue abierta, sin previo aviso o sin que yo me hubiera dado cuenta de que la puerta sonara.

\- Ul… .- dijo una Yumi más blanca y roja por momentos de lo que la había visto nunca.- yo lo siento… no que… .

\- Yumi, espera.

Su reacción fue taparse los ojos y dejar caer un papel al suelo cerrando la puerta y yéndose de ahí. Si yo hubiera sido el que habría visto tal cosa también la malinterpretaría y me sentiría mas que molesto por unos cuantos días.

Pero sabía que si salía tras ella sería peor, además no le debía ninguna explicación. Yo también fui consciente de sus relaciones sexuales, cuando Makoto iba contando las hazañas con Yumi.

\- Ulrich, sigamos desde donde lo hemos dejado, una promesa es una promesa…

**FIN**

**¡Feliz año 2015!**

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado, es algo más corto pero no me encontraba muy bien. El siguiente más y mejor. Un beso**

**Reviews**

**Nolo COBRALINK: Me alegra que te guste desde el comienzo y espero que te guste hasta que acabe. Me parecio bien que el resto de los amigos preparen algo para la pareja Einstein. Espero que ya estés mejor. Un beso.**

**holaminombreesdrama : Yo a Ulrich le veo despistado y eso no cambia jaj. Pronto se solucionara todo para Odd el magnífico. Sii pero esta vez la sombra era Andrea, más bien la inoportuna. Un abrazo enorme de yeti. Un besoo**


	19. Chapter 19

**cYumi pov**

Me quede atónita y paralizada ante la escena tan incómoda que acaba de presenciar a unos poco metros de mí. Por suerte la falta de luz me ayudo a no ver más de lo debido... Aun así, nunca me hubiese imaginado que mis ojos presagiarían tal cosa.

¿Acaso eso estaba planeado para que yo viese tal escena?, por mi mente pasaban cosas raras en ese momento, a la vez que notaba como mi cara ardía en un escaldrante calor. Deseaba olvidarme de esa escena y que mi mente la borrara por siempre... pero por ahora era algo demasiado reciente e imposible.

Me sentía rara, no solo por el hecho de haberlos pillado con las manos en la masa, sino algo dentro de mí reaccionaba de manera egoísta. Después de tanto tiempo no había visto a Ulrich con ninguna mujer, y ahora lo había tenido delante de la manera más íntima que se puede tener con una persona.

¿Lo hacía para ponerme celosa? no tenía sentido... mi mente empezó a desvariar y cada vez pensaba algo peor. Podría ser que él no sabría que yo aparecería en ese momento. Pero entonces ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en que le diese cuanto antes las cuentas? ni idea. Cada pregunta que me hacía tenía menos sentido que la anterior y la respuesta todavía superaba con creces a la rareza de las preguntas…

Directa me metí en la cama, intentando borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza, pero mi esfuerzo era inútil, no podía... Me invadía y la repugnaba. Solo tenía claro una cosa, que si la propuesta de eso era ponerme celosa tanto él o ella, no lo iban a tener.

Iba a lograr canalizar lo que sentía y fingir cualquier sentimiento de debilidad, ante ellos dos. Aunque ello me costase, más que cualquier otra cosa...

Alguien llamo a mi puerta, pero me quede inerte, como si realmente estaba inmersa en un profundo sueño. Escuche entonces que la puerta se abría y la voz de Makoto decir mi nombre entre susurros. Continúe haciéndome la dormida. Lo que menos necesitaba en este momento era seguir con la conversación para preguntarle si lo que le dijo Ulrich era cierto... Ya había tenido bastante con el alemán por hoy...

A la mañana siguiente mantuve el propósito que decidí a la noche y baje con mi mejor sonrisa a la cocina para desayunar. Makoto se encontraba ahí, preparando dos tés.

-¡Ohayō!.- salude en Japonés, después de tanto tiempo, nos salía hablar en francés.

\- Ohayō, Yumi. Te ha dado por hablar en japonés. Yo también lo echo de menos.

\- Sí. Me apetecía.

\- Genial. Por cierto ayer después de cenar fui a buscarte a la habitación para seguir con nuestra conversación, pero estabas dormida, así que... me resistí y no te desperté.

\- Si, estaba agotada.

\- Podemos seguirla mientras desayunamos, parecía importante.

\- No, no tiene importancia...

\- Pero ayer lo parecía.

\- No te preocupes. Estamos pensando en hacerle una cita a Aelita y a Jeremie..- dije cambiando de tema.

\- Buena idea. ¿Pero por qué?.

\- Por que pronto es su aniversario, y al estar aquí.., ¡qué mejor que eso!. ¿Podrías ayudar?.

\- Claro, en lo que tú me pidas.

\- Bien, después de trabajar nos pondremos a ello.

\- Genial.

\- Hay bastante trabajo por hacer: La cena, entretenerlos y preparar todo en el jardín.

\- Suena a mucho trabajo. Yo podría cocinar se me da bien, pero tan solo se hacer comida asiática.

\- Si eso es un problema...

\- Bueno ya veremos. Ahora a desayunar.

Salimos hasta la mesa en la que solíamos comer y cenar habitualmente para desayunar tranquilamente. Todavía quedaba unos cuarenta y cinco minutos para entrar al puesto de trabajo, y por suerte solo teníamos que subir escaleras para llegar a él.

Escuche que alguien bajaba las escaleras con cuidado y en silencio. No podían ser otros que Aelita y Jeremie, descendían sonrientes como cada mañana.

\- Buenos días. Vosotros siempre los primeros..- Saludo Aelita.

\- Buenos días. Estamos acostumbrados a madrugar más que aquí..- dije devolviéndole el saludo.

\- Si queréis hay té.- les dijo Makoto.

\- Gracias pero tomo café. - contesto una cortante Aelita.

\- SI, yo también tomo o café o chocolate.- siguió Jeremie.

\- ¿Chocolate?.- pregunto el nipón.

\- Si, desde pequeño e desayunado eso y es lo que más me gusta.

\- Costumbres, supongo.- dijo extrañado.

Se dirigieron a la cocina volviéndome a dejar sola con Makoto, no estábamos teniendo una conversación de muchas palabras que se diga, además, conforme pasaban los minutos, me estaba poniendo algo nerviosa. No quería ver a Ulrich a ser posible, pero era inevitable y tenía que parecer que no pasaba absolutamente nada.

Pero el siguiente en bajar fue Odd, todavía seguía en calzoncillos, mientras se rascaba el pelo y bostezaba con la otra mano.

\- ¿Que Odd cansado?..- Pregunte.

\- No, ojala fuera eso...

\- ¿Y qué te pasa?.

\- Que mi cuerpo necesita... bueno ya sabes algo de ejercicio para quemar la comida.

\- ¿Todavía mal con Stephanie?.

\- ¿Tu qué crees?

\- Pues habla con ella.

\- Creo que mi cuerpo todavía puede aguantar, además tengo dignidad.

\- Ui si... no sé cómo lo he podido dudar. – dije sarcásticamente.

\- No entiendo Ulrich de que pasta está hecho para aguantar tanto... - cuando Odd dijo esas palabras mi mente volvió al momento de ayer, mientras un escalofrió recorría mi cuerpo.

\- ¿De qué hablas Odd?.- Dijo apareciendo Ulrich y Andrea detrás de él.

\- Hablaba con Yumi nada mas.- contesto Odd mirándoles.- Tu, Andrea, pensábamos que te habías ido...

\- ¿Y desperdiciar una noche con Ulrich? Ni loca.

\- ¡Has venido a restregármelo.! Eso a los amigos no se les hace.

-¿ Yo? ni he abierto la boca. .- defendió Ulrich

\- Es lo que hacen las parejas Odd.- añadió Andrea

\- ¿No entras a trabajar ahora Andrea?- dijo Odd con tono enfadado.

\- Si ya me iba, pero acostúmbrate a verme por aquí Odd, y tal vez a pasar envidia.

\- Como la odio...- dijo metiéndose en la cocina.

\- Buenos días. - salude sin más reparo.

\- Buenos días.- contestaron ambos.

Andrea se aproximó a la silla donde estaba sentada y se acercó a mi oído diciendo. La próxima vez llama a la puerta, al men2os que quieras volver a ver el espectáculo.

\- Bueno hasta pronto. Ulrich me acompañas hasta la puerta, ¿no?.- dijo haciendo el mismo gesto de siempre que tenía con Ulrich, agarrarle del brazo.

Podía contestarle, cabrearme e incluso engancharle… que ganas no me faltaban, pero respire hondo de lo más adentro de mí, y le sonreí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la despedí de la misma manera. Tenía que mostrar que no me importaba en absoluto... Aunque ello no fuese lo más sincero de mí.

\- No sabía que tenías novia, Ulrich.- Mascullo Makoto.

\- A mí no me hace falta anunciar mis relaciones... A sí que no tenías por qué saberlo.- dijo sin dejarle hilar palabra entrando en la cocina.

\- Me voy a la ducha arriba nos vemos.

\- Vale.

Subí aprovechando que todos estaban desayunando para darme una ducha, antes de ponerme con el trabajo. El día de hoy era un poco agotador... Habíamos decidido que fuera hoy el día en que se llevaría a cabo la cita y contábamos con el tiempo justo.

Una vez aseada del todo, me dirigí al despacho. Tan solo estaba Ulrich y ni rastro de Makoto, temía que ahora tocaba el tema más complicado a tratar con él, pero estaba concienciada.

\- Yumi... yo... quería disculparme por lo de anoche.- Empezó el alemán.

\- No te preocupes, esas cosas pasan.

\- ¿No estas incomoda ni nada?

\- No, son cosas normales... no me gusta verlas no me mal intérpretes. Tan solo entré en el momento que no debía, pero no pasa nada.

\- No pensaba que te lo tomaras así...

\- ¿Que esperabas? somos adultos, no es para tanto.

\- Si... tienes razón.- dijo sin quitarme los ojos entre cerrados de incredulidad de encima.

Yo me dispuse a abrir mi carpeta y a seguir el trabajo que teníamos archivado por días para acabarlo, si no a este paso nos quedaríamos más tiempo del previsto. Entró Makoto a la sala, mientras terminaba de hablar con alguien. Por el tono culto y el trato de usted supuse que la persona del otro lado se trataba de algún empleado.

\- A ver. Hay cambio de planes. Tenéis que sacar información con la que trabajábamos antes de estar aquí, para hacer un nuevo estudio con lo de ahora y antes.

\- Pues vale.- contesto Ulrich mientras se levantaba para coger lo que parecía un maletín negro portapapeles.

\- Yo tengo todo aquí, archivado por años.- dijo volviéndose a sentar.

\- Tan solo necesitan el del año anterior. .- Pidió Makoto

\- Vale, pues aquí esta.

\- Vosotros dos comparar lo que habéis hecho hasta ahora con lo del año pasado. – Ordeno el japonés.- Tu, Yumi haz con estos datos que nos han mandado desde Japón. Yo me encargare de los datos online.

\- Si, claro.

Me puse a ello, era bastante trabajo y si lo acababa a tiempo podía ponerme con la cita antes y eso tendría mejores resultados...

Pasaron las horas en el trabajo... En el descanso de la comida, nos reunimos con Odd, para organizarnos para el "trabajillo de los Einstein". Odd, estaba claro que no se podía encargar de la comida, ya que no creíamos que llegaría intacta a los platos. Makoto, no se podía encargar de la comida ya que no consistía en platos japoneses. Así que la distribución fue sencilla, Odd y Stephanie a petición nuestra se encargaban de la decoración y de la puesta a punto. Ulrich y yo, para variar, nos encargábamos de hacer la cena, y el ultimo, Makoto pero no por ello menos importante, se encargaba de entretenerles con la excusa más tonta. Al ser el encargado decidido por la empresa, les haría ir a la ciudad para mirar nuevos formatos para los ordenadores. Ellos eran los que más entendían. Teníamos todo pensado...

Cuando acabamos el trabajo Makoto se dirigió a ellos y les conto lo que debían hacer. Sabía que lo cumplirían... eran muy eficientes para el trabajo.

En cuanto oímos el ruido de la puerta bajamos rápidos hacia el jardín a recoger todas las bolsas, dejándolas en la cocina.

\- Oye, porque no me quedo con Ulrich cocinando y tu Yumi decoras con Odd.

\- No, Stephanie, a ti se te da mejor decorar que a Yumi.- contesto Ulrich quedándome atónita ante las palabras.

Stephanie puso mala cara, ante la respuesta de Ulrich, pero parecía que él era el único que la tenía por así decirlo, "domada".

\- No lo decía enserio, solo era una excusa para que te quedases aquí..- Justifico.

\- Claro, no me ha sentado mal.

\- Tu cara no decía lo mismo.

\- No pasa nada.

\- Tenemos que intentar que se reconcilien. ¿no? en eso consistía el plan.

\- Así es. Bueno veamos qué fue lo que Odd compro. – Por un momento dude en su interés por el que me quedase preparando.

\- Le he estado echando un vistazo. Y tenemos quesos, pato, foie y fondue y verduras para hacer ratatouille . Ha comprado vino tinto y champagne.

\- Genial, parece que hay de todo. Echaba de menos estas comidas típicas francesas. ¿Y postre no hay?.

\- ¡A sí! se me olvidaba. ¿Sabes preparar coulant?.

\- Pues no lo sé pero se puede intentar..- dije mientras limpiaba las verduras.

\- Miedo me da.

\- Soy buena cocinera, así que vayamos a ello.

\- Me da miedo por mi más que por ti.

\- Yo te ayudare, todo sea por la pareja.

\- Si, pero primero... .- dijo sacando un par de delantales del armario que hacia esquina de la cocina.

\- Es verdad..- Dije mientras notaba como cuidadosamente me metía la parte del cuello, por la cabeza. Agarre mi pelo para apartarlo.

Note como sus brazos pasaban por mi cintura sin apenas rozarme, buscando los dos extremos de las cuerdas que se ataban en la parte trasera.

\- Se ponérmelo, no hacía falta...

\- No me cuesta nada, ya que tienes las manos mojadas.

\- Gracias, supongo.

\- Y ahora sí, pongámonos a ello.

**Odd pov**

Me jodia que me hubiesen quitado de la cocina. Disfrutaba cocinando y probando cada plato que solía hacerme para que me saliese perfecto... bueno, puede que a veces le añadía poca sal a posta para ir probando más cucharadas, pero esta vez era algo serio y ni se me había pasado por la cabeza hacerlo.

Tuvieron la brillante idea de que Stephanie fuera quien me ayudase a preparar la decoración. Sabía que lo hacían por una buena causa, pero me parecían ridículos los motivos que albergaban en ella de no hablarme y hacerme el vacío. Como si fuera la más digna del mundo. Ciertamente acepte por ellos dos, creía la necesidad de que de una vez por todas hablaran sin tapujos, sin que nadie les interrumpiese, haciendo una actividad juntos, como suelo decir la comida une hasta a los peores enemigos.

He de admitir que Yumi era buena cocinera y Ulrich bueno... era buen pinche a decir verdad, ya que viviendo con él, acabe arto de esas salchichas alemanas que a él tanto le gustaban...

\- Odd,¿ nos ponemos ya? creo que tenemos el tiempo justo..- dijo Stephanie sacándome de mis pensamientos.

\- Sí.

Fuimos al salón, lo primero que teníamos que hacer era mover la mesa redonda que habia sujetando un florero ridículo.

\- Tenemos que mover la mesa y colocarla en el jardín.

\- Pues venga no te quedes mirándola.

\- ¿Podrás con ella?..- pregunte.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿te crees que soy de porcelana o qué?

\- Solo preguntaba.- esto cada vez iba a peor.

Quitamos los adornos de encima y la movimos a pasos pequeños, hasta dejarla en el sitio que a Stephanie le parecía mas romántico. Mientras la colocaba según sus instrucciones corrió dentro de la casa, a por la bolsa con las decoraciones y demás. Creo que jamás le había visto vestida de esa manera. Llevaba unas mallas negras, unas deportivas y una camiseta de tirantes rosa también. En su pelo lucía una coleta. Realmente era guapa, se pusiese lo que se pusiese, eso sí, mas bajita también, ¡malditos tacones lo que engañan! Hasta usaba zapatillas de casa con tacon.

Esas mallas se ajustaban tan bien a su cuerpo, seguro que el fabricante estaba pensando en ella cuando las diseño... Me quede embobado mirando su silueta, y al correr como se le movían sus perfectas y redondeada... Joder esto de estar en sequia no era bueno...

\- Odd no te quedes mirando y venga.

\- Es que...

\- ¿qué?..- dijo en tono borde.

\- Nada.

Pusimos el mantel tan romanticón que habían comprado esta pareja de tortolos. Pusimos las servilletas, las copas... todo lo que había en la bolsa. Ella colocaba todo agachándose... Al principio lo que tenía en frente y a pocos centímetros de mi vista, era su gran delantera, mi mente empezaba a trabajar con dificultad. Después vino, cuando le tenía que pasar los cubiertos que tuvimos que coger de la cocina al igual que los platos. Yo estaba detrás de ella, mientras le pasaba la cubertería, se inclinaba hacia la mesa para hacer eso... Ese culo, tan prominente para mí...me estaba quedando sin liquido en la boca… ¡Dios me volvía loco!

No solo ansiaba las juergas con ella, si no el pasar ratos en su compañía. La gente pensaba que era la típica rubia tonta, pero no era así, bueno, puede que a veces sí, pero no siempre. Era algo inteligente y eso a mí me constaba.

\- Bueno Odd, ya está casi la mesa preparada. Nos faltan las velas.

\- Si, te ha quedado genial.

\- Gracias.

Cogimos las velas largas que pusimos en el centro de la mesa. Una vez colocadas, agarramos alguna pequeña e hicimos un camino de velas alrededor de la mesa. A mi esas cursiladas no me iban para nada, pero había que decir que nos quedó estupendamente. Parecía un paisaje creado para las citas y más para los cursis a los que estaba dirigida. Aunque sé que a otro tratándose de la chica indicada también se le caería más que la baba.

\- Stephanie, espera un momento..- dije llamando su atención.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Bueno, muy bien no sé cómo se hace y me cuesta pero quería disculparme.

\- ¿Y por qué te disculpas?

\- Por el video. Pero fue antes de conocerte.

\- Ya, ¿pero por qué lo guardas?

\- No sabía ni que lo tenía. Enserio.

\- ¿No lo has vuelto a ver desde que estamos?

\- Enserio que no…

**Ulrich pov**

La verdad no sé por qué me había ofrecido a cocinar, si realmente no era lo que mejor se me daba. Adornar menos aún. Había que reconocer que era todo un desastre, pero aun así, lo iba a intentar. Pensé que Yumi estaría incomoda, cabreada, avergonzada, o cualquier otro adjetivo similar, pero en cambio estaba tranquila y sonriente... Algo hacia que mis esquemas chocasen... No era típica esa reacción en ella...

Yumi, me iba diciendo lo que tenía que hacer, a decir verdad, los dos con la ayuda del móvil íbamos mirando las recetas que nos iban apareciendo. Me encargué del fondue, lo puse en esa fuente que se encendía mediante velas para fundir el queso.

Ella, reía al ver el interés que le ponía a algo tan simple y sencillo, como eso. Yo en cambio sonreía al verla contenta, la última vez lloraba y ahora era un gran alivio para mí, el volver a escuchar su risa de nuevo...

Mire hacia la ventana para ver que tal iba el asunto por ahí… Les veía demasiado juntos.

\- Yumi, mira.- dije señalándoles.

\- Parece que la cosa va genial.

\- Joder, se están comiendo el uno al otro.

\- Es verdad. – dijo avergonzándose por la expresión que utilice.

\- ¡Buen trabajo!. - dijo mientras chocábamos las manos.

**FIN**

**Buenasss! La historia no esta terminada, pero creo que dejare de subirla. Acabare el ultimo momento dentro de poco espero. Gracias un beso.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Aviso:** No seguiré subiendo capítulos de esta novela en esta pagina. Fanfiction me pone trabas y errores, y me saca de quicio... Aun así subiré el ultimo capitulo de 25 momentos cuando lo tenga acabado. Pero al actualizar de esta historia tan seguido esta pagina me pone nerviosa, con todo lo que tardo en publicar un solo cap y no dispongo de todo el tiempo del mundo. Lo siento.

Los que la seguís, si queréis seguir leyendo la historia, esta en la pagina (poner las tres w) Wattpad. /story/15893829-codigo-lyoko-un-reencuentro-inesperado Os dejo el enlace, esta mucho mas adelantada. Si el link este no os deja, con que me busquéis en la pagina y pongáis coderiel os aparecerá.

Gracias un beso.


End file.
